Caminos Cruzados
by Lacrimosa Azul
Summary: HIATUS - :Spoiler/Semi-Au/Yaoi/Shojo-Ai: Luffy y Shanks se conocieron hace tiempo, pero sin presentarse como se debía, diez años después, el destino vuelve a cruzar sus caminos, dando inicio a la aventura de sus vidas :ShanLu/MiZo:
1. Sueños

**Disclaimer:**

1.- Ningún personaje de One Piece me pertenece, todos son propiedad de Oda-sama.

2.- Esté Fanfic es Semi-Au, por lo que habrán cosas fieles al manga y otras que son de mi autoría.

3.- Esté Fanfic es **Yaoi** (ShanksxLuffy/MihawkxZoro/MarcoxAce principalmente) y algo de **Yuri** (RobinxNami) si alguna pareja no te gusta, por favor, no lo leas.

* * *

**Capitulo 1: Sueños**

Caminaba con calma por la orilla de una playa de aguas cristalinas, cuando pude ver la silueta de un hombre. Aunque estaba a una gran distancia, pude notar que llevaba una capa negra y un sombrero de paja. Mi corazón comenzó a latir con fuerza al notar este detalle, y con desesperación comencé a correr para alcanzarlo, necesitaba verlo, escuchar su voz y si podía...tocarlo. Pero por más que corría el seguía lejos de mí, por lo que grite que se detuviera, y lo hizo. Cuando llegue a su lado él aun me daba la espalda. Con nervio y emoción acerque mi mano a su hombro, pero antes de que pudiera alcanzarlo, él me abrazo con intensidad, anhelo y ternura. Creía que me derretiría en sus brazos y no quería que nada rompiera ese momento que esperaba por más de 10 años. Pero como si el destino estuviera en mi contra, el abrazo termino. Levante mi rostro desilusionado para descubrir que él había desaparecido, otra vez.

-_ Luffy-sama... _- oí que un leve susurro me llamaba, pero no parecía ser el hombre que buscaba – _Despierte. _

Trate de encontrarlo, pero a mi alrededor solo había arena y mar. Ese insistente llamado me comenzaba a desesperar, no quería irme de ahí, pero poco a poco, todo se volvió oscuro para dar paso a una luz que me devolvió a la realidad.

- Mmm...- me acurruque en mi cama y me tape hasta la cabeza, con la esperanza de volver a ese sueño.

- Luffy-sama – dijo aquella voz con cansancio – Su abuelo lo está esperando para el desayuno, y si no se apura, se quedara sin comer.

- Nami...quiero dormir un poco más – hablo con somnolencia un muchacho de no más de 17 años, de cabello negro y grandes ojos.

- Vaya...debió ser aquel sueño otra vez ¿Aun sigue sin ver su rostro? - le pregunto una bella muchacha de cabellos anaranjados, bellos ojos marrones y una sonrisa picarona.

- Si, pero nunca puedo ver su rostro, si tan solo aquella noche hubiera podido verlo, pedirle que me llevara con él, no estaría así ahora. - dijo el pequeño haciendo un puchero mientras se sentaba en la cama con los pies cruzados.

- En fin, yo lo dejo para que se vista, recuerde que si llega tarde se quedara sin comer otra vez. - y se retiro dejando al joven metido en sus pensamientos.

* * *

En otro lugar de la casa de Luffy, para ser concreto, el comedor, se encontraba el abuelo del muchacho; Monkey D. Garp, un hombre de aspecto feliz y considerablemente alto. Se dedicaba a leer un periódico, mientras esperaba a que su nieto bajase a desayunar.

- Garp-sama, ya he despertado a Luffy-sama – le comentó Nami con una hermosa sonrisa.

- Bien hecho Nami, puedes retirarte – dijo Garp mientras llevaba una Donuts a la boca – espera, necesito saber algo antes – su semblante alegre se volvió serio.

- D-dígame – le respondió con nerviosismo la chica – _Es imposible que me hayan descubierto – _pensó ella.

- ¿Iras a la Carnaval en Town Centre(1)? - preguntó volviendo a su estado feliz.

- Ah...pues no sé, si termino mis asuntos tal vez pueda ir, ahora, si me disculpa, tengo que seguir trabajando, con su permiso – y se retiro con una pequeña reverencia - _….por poco..._- suspiró mentalmente la joven.

Justo en el momento en que Nami se retiro, entro en el comedor Luffy, vestido con unos pantalones cortos hasta las rodillas de color negro y una chamarra azul sin mangas.

- Buenos días abuelo – le saludo Luffy con entusiasmo sentándose a su lado.

- Se ve que hoy amaneciste de muy buen humor Bwa Ha ha ha ha – rió Garp - ¿Se puede saber el por qué?

- He..bueno...es por el carnaval de mañana ¡habrá mucha comida y bailes! Seguro la pasaremos bien - mintió Luffy, recordando la ultima golpiza que le dio su abuelo por hablar sobre el hombre de sus sueños, ya que dicho hombre era un pirata.

¿Y en qué le afectaba esto a su abuelo? Simple, el que eran sus enemigos. Monkey D. Garp, era un Vice-Almirante de la Marina, un grupo militar a servicio del Gobierno Mundial, con el objetivo de preservar la paz y eliminar la piratería. Sin contar, el hecho de que hace tres años, el hermano mayor de Luffy se fue para convertirse en pirata, ignorando completamente las ordenes de su abuelo. Desde entonces, cualquier mención sobre la idea de ser un pirata había quedado prohibida, sin embargo, Luffy deseaba convertirse en pirata, vivir aventuras y encontrar al hombre que usaba el sombrero de paja, que no solo era el modelo a seguir del joven, también le había salvado la vida.

**~FlashBack~**

Aprovechando la oscuridad de la noche, una pequeña silueta se escabullía entre los árboles que adornaban los terrenos de una lujosa casa, que cada vez se encontraba más lejos. Sin mirar atrás, el pequeño niño de no más de siete años, se aproximaba a una gran muralla que lo separaba de su destino: la libertad.

De la pequeña mochila que llevaba en su espalda, saco una cuerda que tenía un improvisado gancho, y tal como lo había estado practicando con anterioridad, lanzo con cuidado la punta hacia el otro lado, de manera de no hacer mucho ruido. Comprobó que el garfio estuviera bien enganchado y prosiguió a trepar el muro. Cuando logro llegar a la parte superior le dedico una última mirada a su hogar, y sintió como la angustia y la desesperación le golpeo el pecho, pero no había tiempo para lamentarse, sabía que su sueño nunca podría realizarse si se quedaba, así que reunió fuerza para dar el siguiente paso, pero lamentablemente, no había pensado que se enredaría con la trepadora que adornaba el muro y lo único que pudo sentir después de ver como todo se volteaba, fue un fuerte dolor en su mejilla izquierda y todo se volvió negro.

Poco a poco fue recobrando el conocimiento, y lo primero en sentir fue un ardor bajo su ojo izquierdo. Se llevo una mano a su cara y se dio cuenta de que tenía algo pegajoso, una especie de ungüento verde, además de una venda en su cabeza. Pero eso no era lo más importante, había notado por fin, que no se encontraba donde debía haber caído, si no en una pequeña y simple cama, en lo que parecía ser una cabaña. A poca distancia había una pequeña chimenea, en la que crepitaba un débil fuego, pero suficiente para calentar el diminuto recinto. Del lado contrario a la cama, se encontraba una ventana y una puerta, la cual estaba entre abierta, dejando entrar un pequeño rayo de luz, definiendo lo que parecía ser la silueta de una persona.

- ¿Cómo te sientes? - le preguntó la voz de un hombre.

- Hee...bien ¿Quién eres? - la voz de Luffy demostraba curiosidad, mientras que trataba de ver al hombre, pero lo único que distinguió fue una botella de lo que parecía ser licor y un sombrero de paja.

- Un pirata... - contestó el hombre.

**~Fin del FlashBack~**

- ¡Es verdad! Y hablando del Carnaval, yo no iré – dijo su abuelo, mientras abría otra caja de Donuts.

- ¡¿Cómo que no iras?! - gritó el chico.

- ¡No le grites a tu abuelo! – y le dio un golpe en la cabeza, haciendo que le creciera un chichón – Tengo mejores cosas que hacer que acompañarte.

- ¡Pero me aburriré si voy solo! - le comentó mientras se cruzaba de brazos.

- No te aburrirás, ya te tengo compañía.

- ¿Compañía? - preguntó Luffy ladeando la cabeza.

- Si, iras con mis protegidos y el aprendiz de un amigo, y tal vez, la nueva mucama también vaya. Te hará bien tener amigos de tu edad.

- ¡Genial! Les preguntare si quieren ser mis nakamas – comentó con alegría Luffy mientras se llevaba comida a la boca.

- ¡Otra vez con eso! - gritó con furia su abuelo, volviendo a atacar al pobre chico, concluyendo el desayuno como era de costumbre.

* * *

No muy lejos de Villa Fuschia, el hogar de Luffy, se encontraba Villa Shimotsuki(2). En dicha villa se encontraba un dojo de kendo, el lugar más característico de la zona, ya sea por su estructura o por la habilidad de sus alumnos. Uno de estos alumnos lograba sobresalir del resto, ya sea por su gran talento en el manejo de la espada, o por los rumores sobre su crueldad.

- ¡Zoro! - llamaba un hombre de avanza edad, con los ojos cerrados. Vestía un kimono simple, y llevaba el pelo en una coleta.

- Sensei ¿Sucede algo? - le preguntó uno de sus alumnos.

- ¿Has visto a Zoro? Necesito que me haga un favor – preguntó Koushirou, el maestro del Dojo.

- Si, fue a la tumba de Kuina-san, sensei – le informo el mismo alumno.

- Muchas gracias Satoshi – le dijo el maestro, mientras se dirigía al lugar donde descansaban los restos de su hija, y no tuvo problema en reconocer al chico, gracias a su peculiar cabello verde - Buenos días Zoro-kun.

- Buenos días, sensei – le respondió un muchacho alto y de mirada seria. Lucia tres pendientes en su oreja izquierda, usaba una camisa blanca y pantalones negros, pero lo más característico de su vestuario era una faja verde en la que llevaba tres katanas, y hacían perfecto juego con su pelo.

- Te he estado buscando, necesito que me hagas un favor – le informó su maestro.

- ¿Un favor? - preguntó Zoro mientras prendía un nuevo incienso en la tumba que estaba frente a él.

- Si, necesito que vayas a Villa Fuschia, a una fiesta que se realizara en ...

- ¿Una Fiesta? ¿Y por qué tengo que ir yo? - Zoro lo miro con clara molestia, pero guardando respeto al que estaba frente a él.

- Vamos, seguro te diviertes, además yo ya no estoy en la edad de ir a fiestas – comentó mientras sonreía.

- Pero hay muchos que de seguro pueden ir, yo tengo que continuar con mi entrenamiento – dijo mientras volvía su mirada al frente – Para cumplir nuestro sueño.

- Te entiendo, pero estoy seguro de que "el mejor espadachín del mundo", puede hacer ambas cosas a la vez – dijo mientras abría los ojos y ensanchaba su sonrisa, lo que le dio un aspecto algo aterrador.

- He...bueno, si... - Zoro sintió un escalofrío en su espalda. Podía enfrentarse a muchas personas y soportar muchas cosas, pero cuando su maestro lo miraba así, sentía que volvía a ser un niño.

- Entonces, iras ¿Verdad?

- Mmm...si no queda de otra – dijo sintiéndose derrotado.

- Bien, te esperare en el Dojo para darte las indicaciones, no tardes – y desapareció tan rápido como había llegado.

- Es como si el tiempo no hubiese pasado, sigo perdiendo cuando estoy ante ti – dijo el chico con nostalgia – En fin, me voy, pronto cumpliré mi promesa, seré el mejor espadachín del mundo, solo mírame, Kuina.

* * *

Koushirou ya había terminado de hacer los preparativos para el viaje de Zoro cuando este llego.

- Bien, deberías de llegar ahí en unas horas, si sigues bien las indicaciones – dijo mientras le mostraba un papel con lo que parecía un mapa – en esté equipaje llevas dinero, cambio de ropa, un traje para la fiesta, y por supuesto, una máscara. Y toma esta carta para mi amigo, es importante, así que no la pierdas. Su nombre es Monkey D. Garp(3).

- Ya no soy un niño, sensei – le alegó Zoro.

- Si, pero te sigues perdiendo como uno.

- Como sea, solo espero que esto termine pronto – dijo mientras tomaba el equipaje y la carta - nos vemos en unos días, sensei.

- ¡Que tengas un buen viaje! - se despidió su maestro.

- Si – respondió Zoro mientras salia del Dojo – Veamos, tengo que seguir por el camino del pueblo y luego dirigirme al sendero que bordea el bosque, no hay manera de que me pierda.

Y fue así como Zoro emprendió su viaje siguiendo las indicaciones de su maestro, lo cual realizo sin error salvo por un pequeño detalle, había leído el mapa al revés. Y fue así, como un corto viaje de una hora por el sendero, se transformo en una travesía de cinco horas perdido en el bosque.

- Imposible... estoy seguro de haber pasado por aquí...¡¿Por qué todos los arboles son iguales?! - se quejó Zoro – ¿Se habrá equivocado el sensei con las indicaciones?

Mientras más pasaba el tiempo, Zoro se sentía más desesperado, así que empezó a correr con la esperanza de salir del bosque, y aunque lo logro, su plan no había funcionado como él quería, ya que se había dirigido directamente hacia una pendiente por la que rodo hasta llegar al fondo.

- Ahh...¿Por qué me pasa esto? - dijo mientras se tocaba la cabeza e intentaba incorporarse – ¿Adonde quedo el equipaje?

- ¿Buscas esto? - respondió una calmada voz.

- ¿eh? - Zoro miro hacia el frente y se encontró con un hombre de aspecto imponente y de vestimentas decorativas. Pero lo que más llamo su atención fueron sus ojos amarillos, como los de un halcón. A penas sus miradas se cruzaron, un escalofrío subió por todo su cuerpo, y sintió como su alma fue desnudada y despedazada por ese hombre.

- El equipaje – le recordó.

- S-si...es eso – con cuidado se puso de pie, o al menos eso intento, ya que sintió un fuerte dolor en su tobillo derecho, lo que le hizo trastabillar – Maldición.

- Deberías de tener más cuidado, no es muy inteligente correr por un barranco – comentó el hombre.

- ¡Eso fue un accidente! - Zoro estaba completamente rojo, no sabía si por enojo o por vergüenza – eh...espera ¿Acaso me viste cuando caía?

- Si – le respondió el hombre y comenzó a caminar, dándole la espalda a Zoro, lo que hizo que el joven notara la espada negra que el desconocido cargaba.

- Esa espada... ¡Oye! - llamó Zoro a la vez que recogía su equipaje - ¿Vas al Dojo de Villa Shimotsuki?

- No conozco esa villa– respondió secamente.

- ¿Entonces a donde te diriges? - nunca había sido de los que cuestionaban a los demás, ni menos hablar con un extraño, pero sentía la necesidad de hablar con ese sujeto.

- Asuntos personales– dijo antes de detenerse frente a lo que parecía ser el muro de una gran propiedad, en la que había colgado un letrero de la Marina, informado el nombre del dueño de esta; Monkey D. Garp.

- ¡¿Llegué?! - exclamó con asombro el chico.

- ¿Uh? ¿Vienes a ver al Vice-Almirante? - le preguntó el extraño.

- Si...asuntos personales – dijo mientras avanzaba con orgullo hacia la propiedad, lo que no le dio la oportunidad de ver la fugaz sonrisa que le dedico el hombre de los ojos de halcón.

* * *

Mientras tanto, el Vice-Almirante Garp se encontraba en su despacho leyendo el informe que uno de sus hombres le había dado sobre cierto pirata al que le guardaba un gran rencor, aun siendo de los que no llevan odio en su corazón.

- Se de hombres a los que se le pueden perder el rastro, pero a una tripulación entera...¡absurdo!

- La unidad que se encontraba siguiéndolo fue completamente aniquilada, y su último reporte fue enviado cerca de El Reino de Arabasta hace unos días- le informo Bogart, uno de sus subordinados – No es la primera vez que pasa, pero últimamente le perdemos el rastro muy seguido.

- Lo que me preocupa es que cada vez está más cerca...¿Ya ha llegado Mihawk o Kurohige? - preguntó Garp con cierta molestia en su voz.

- Al parecer, Dracule Mihawk ya ha arribado a la isla, pero Marshall D. Teach aun se encuentra en camino – finalizo Bogart, justo en el momento en que alguien tocaba a la puerta.

- Adelante – respondió Garp.

- Garp-sama, tenemos visitas – informó Nami.

- ¿Quién? - preguntó el anciano.

- Son dos hombres, uno lleva una gran espada negra y dijo que usted lo había llamado, y el otro es un muchacho que lleva tres espadas, dice traer una carta para usted.

- Bien, has pasar al de la espada negra – le pidió Garp – Bogart, espera afuera.

- Entendido – y se retiró junto a Nami, la que parecía querer preguntarle algo.

- ¿Qué sucede? - interrogó el Marine.

- Es solo que...tenía curiosidad por esas visitas, ambos son muy peculiares - comentó Nami – Aunque ninguno parecía ser de la Marina.

- No, no lo son – respondió su acompañante.

- Ya veo... – _A éste no podre sacarle información_ - pensó Nami.

Cuando ambos llegaron al vestíbulo, Nami le pidió al mayor de los hombres que le acompañara, lo que dejo a Zoro esperando con cara de pocos amigos.

- Tú debes de ser el chico que trajo la carta para el Vice-Almirante Garp – le dijo Bogart.

- Si, mi sensei me mando para asistir a una fiesta en su lugar. Aquí tengo la carta que le manda al Vice-Almirante – Zoro estaba cada vez más molesto. No solo le hacían esperar en el recibidor, si no que era atendido por un subordinado del dueño de casa.

- ¿Vienes del Dojo de Koushirou-sama?

- Si...¿Por? – preguntó Zoro.

- Es extraño, él nos informo que habías salido y no tardarías más de una hora en llegar...pero ya han pasado más de cinco horas.

- ...bueno, es que desvié un poco mi camino – dijo Zoro con un muy ligero rubor.

- Ya veo...él dijo que tal vez te perderías.

- ¡Yo no me perdí! Ya le dije que solo me desvié – se defendió el chico.

- Como sea, lo bueno es que conseguiste llegar. El Vice-Almirante te atenderá después de terminar sus asuntos con Mihawk, así que tendrás que esperar un poco.

- Si...¡espera un momento! ¿Mihawk? ¿Ese hombre era Dracule Mihawk? - preguntó Zoro casi paralizado.

- Si, ese hombre es Taka no Me no Mihawk, un Shichibukai y el mejor espadachín del mundo.

* * *

En los alrededores de Edge Town en el Reino de Goa, los habitantes ya estaban hablando del carnaval y especulando las atracciones que habrían este año, ya que a diferencia de otros años, este contará con la presencia de un grupo de "Nobles Mundiales", los cuales eran descendientes de los hombres que habían establecido el Gobierno Mundial. Y como muchos esperaban, la seguridad del Reino había aumentado notablemente, pero eso no había impedido la intrusión de un grupo de piratas.

- Todos parecen muy animados... - comentó un hombre que tenía un pedazo de carne en la mano.

- Por supuesto, el Carnaval de Goa es uno de los eventos más importantes del East Blue – hablo otro con peculiar cabello largo y rubio – Además escuche que algunos Nobles Mundiales vendrán este año, seguro que será un gran espectáculo.

- Pero con más razón debería de haber una mejor seguridad.

- No digas eso Ben, si la seguridad hubiera sido mejor no hubiéramos podido entrar sin levantar sospecha – dijo un hombre que llevaba una capa negra, lo que hacía que su cabello rojo resaltara mucho más – Recuerden que no somos bienvenidos aquí.

- Pero aun así quisiste venir, hace mucho que no te veía tan ansioso, Capitán – le dijo Ben, mientras prendía un nuevo cigarro.

- Si...hay alguien al que quiero ver – afirmó Shanks, antes de desaparecer junto a su banda.

* * *

(1) Está ubicado dentro del Reino de Goa.

(2) Si bien, Shimotsuki no se encuentra cerca de Fuschia, aquí haremos de cuenta que si n_nUU

(3) En la historia oficial, Koushirou parece conocer a Dragon, por lo que en mi historia tambien conocerá a Garp.


	2. La Mucama y el Espadachín

**Disclaimer:**

1.- Ningún personaje de One Piece me pertenece, todos son propiedad de Oda-sama.

2.- Esté Fanfic es Semi-Au, por lo que habrán cosas fieles al manga y otras que son de mi autoría.

3.- Esté Fanfic es **Yaoi** (ShanksxLuffy/MihawkxZoro/MarcoxAce principalmente) y algo de **Yuri** (RobinxNami) si alguna pareja no te gusta, por favor, no lo leas.

* * *

**Capitulo 2: ****La Mucama y el Espadachín****.**

En uno de los bares de Edge Town, la ciudad limítrofe del Reino de Goa, dos forasteros disfrutaban de un merecido descanso tras una larga travesía.

- Nee...¿Estás seguro que aquí es donde va a venir Kurohige? - preguntó un muchacho de cabello negro y ondulado, pero lo más peculiar de él, eran las pecas que adornaban su sonriente rostro.

- Ya te he dicho que si... - dijo su compañero, un hombre de piel bronceada y cabello rubio – Si no quieres estar aquí, podemos regresar al Moby Dick, ya habrán otras oportunidades para atraparlo – finalizo mientras terminaba con otra botella de ron.

- Ya te he dicho que no volveré hasta acabar con él, Marco – le respondió el muchacho colocando una mirada seria, la que no ayudo mucho teniendo toda la boca llena de comida.

- Mohahaha – rió su compañero – No has cambiado en nada, sigues siendo un crió – y con cuidado le quito algunos restos de comida que tenía en el rostro - Pero deberías dejarlo, Padre aseguro que no importaba ¿Por qué quieres ir tras Kurohige con tanta insistencia?

- B-bueno...él debe pagar por lo que hizo...son las reglas – contestó con nerviosismo el joven. Siempre que su amigo hacia eso, él sentía un cosquilleo en el estomago y como los pies se le despegaban del suelo – Oye...Marco...

- ¿Si?

- he...¿Te vas a comer eso? - preguntó con cansancio el joven.

- No ¡todo tuyo Ace! - le dijo su amigo regalándole una sonrisa.

- Gracias – exclamó devolviéndole el gesto, pero por dentro se maldijo por su cobardía, aunque ni él sabía lo que le quería decir, por su mente pasaban tantas ideas y sentimientos, pero lo único que tenía claro, era que ansiaba estar con Marco.

- Bueno, yo te esperare afuera – anunció repentinamente el rubio – Y por si se te olvida, lo que es probable, ya page la cuenta.

- Gracias y disculpa la molestia – le hablo Ace, a lo que Marco le contesta con una seña de mano – Me pregunto...si Luffy querrá venir conmigo – hablaba en voz alta, mientras terminaba su comida pero sin percatarse de que era observado por un peculiar hombre.

Antes de que Ace terminara de comer, dicho hombre que se asemejaba a un mimo, se levanto de su lugar y avanzo con pasos rítmicos hacia la salida, como si fuera un gran bailarín de Claqué(1), pero sin dejar de mirar al joven. Ya afuera del local, el misterioso hombre se detuvo al ver que alguien obstruía su camino, y este otro no era más que Marco.

- Nunca creí que el calmado comandante de la segunda división de Shirohige pudiera tener una mirada tan fiera – le habló el hombre.

- Si sabes quién soy, debes tener mucho valor...no solo para enfrentarme, si no para atreverte a mirar de esa forma a mi compañero – le respondió Marco.

- ¿Acaso eso le pone celoso? - le preguntó el extraño – Descuide, solo estaba mirando lo que esta bella ciudad ofrece, y ahora si me disculpa, me retiro – finalizó mientras levantaba el sombrero de copa que llevaba.

- No abuses de tu suerte – le advirtió el moreno.

- Ni usted de la suya, no querrá levantar sospechas ¿verdad? - declaró el misterioso sujeto mientras caminaba y se perdía entre la gente.

Marco observo como el extraño se alejaba, le hubiera gustado ponerlo en su lugar, pero no podía hacer una escena y delatarse, les había costado entrar a la ciudad y sabía que Ace no le perdonaría fácilmente si los descubrían, y hablando del Rey de Roma.

- ¡Lamento la espera! - le llamó Ace con alegría – Ahora, vamos a buscar a Teach ¿Dónde sería el mejor lugar para comenzar?

- Tú has vivido aquí, tú eres el guía – le contestó Marco.

- Mmmm...Pues ¡vamos a mi guarida secreta! - sugirió Ace – No queda muy lejos, solo pasamos la Grey Terminal y llegamos.

- ¿Pero no íbamos a buscar a Teach? - preguntó asombrado Marco – Dudo que él esté esperando en ese lugar.

- No, yo tampoco creo que este ahí, pero quiero mostrarte ese lugar – y sin darle tiempo lo tomo de la muñeca y se echaron a correr hacia las murallas de la ciudad.

* * *

Después de desayunar con su abuelo, Luffy se dirigió al balcón de su cuarto y se quedo ahí durante horas. Le gustaba sentir el viento en su rostro, el olor del mar llenando sus pulmones, oír el oleaje mientras chocaba con las rocas en la playa... le gustaría bajar al puerto o ir a caminar por la playa, correr sin que nadie lo detuviera. Pero sabía que él ya no tenía esa libertad, desde que su hermano Ace se había ido, toda la vigilancia que era para los dos se había vuelto solo para él. Y a pesar de lo que todo el mundo creía, no lo odiaba, al contrario, admiraba a su hermano por haber tenido la fuerza para comenzar su sueño, y algún día él también lo lograría.

- Solo necesito un barco para irme de esta isla y claro, nakamas, o no llego a ningún lado – pensaba Luffy cuando diviso por una de las ventanas del cuarto de su abuelo a Nami, la que parecía limpiar unos cajones – ¿Hace la limpieza hasta en los cajones? - se asombró el joven - Pero al abuelo no le gusta que le muevan las cosas, mejor le digo.

Así, Luffy se subió a la barandilla de su balcón, y como si fuera lo más natural del mundo, estiro uno de sus brazos y alcanzo el alféizar de su abuelo, lo que al soltarse de la baranda lo hizo cruzar el jardín de un solo salto, al llegar toco la ventana llamado la atención de Nami, la que se sobresalto.

- ¡L-Luffy-sama! ¿Cómo llego usted ahí? - le preguntó la chica mientras le abría la ventana – ¡Es peligroso, se puede caer!

- Aunque me caiga no me dolerá – comentó mientras entraba a la habitación de su abuelo y con una gran sonrisa declaro – ¡Soy un hombre de goma!

- ¿Un hombre de goma? ¿Cómo es eso posible? - preguntó Nami con un tono incrédulo.

- Comí una fruta del diablo cuando pequeño, la Gomu Gomu no Mi – comentó Luffy como si fuera lo más natural del mundo.

- ¿De verdad existen? Deben costar mucho dinero... ¿Dónde la consiguió? - se notaba que Nami hablaba con mucho interés.

- Mmmm...una vez mi abuelo nos dejo a mí y a Ace en el bosque y encontramos un cofre, ahí habían dos frutas y como teníamos hambre nos las comimos, pero sabían horrible.

- Entonces...¿Su hermano también?¿Que fruta le toco a él?

- La Mera Mera no Mi, puede transformarse en fuego – finalizó Luffy antes de que algo llamara su atención – Neee...Nami ¿Qué tienes en tu mano?

- ¿He? ¿Esto?...Es un documento que Garp-sama me pidió... - se apresuró a mentir la chica.

- ¿Es para que vayas al carnaval? - preguntó con inocencia el chico.

- Si...es para el carnaval...oiga ¿le puedo preguntar algo? - le hablo Nami con su cara más angelical.

- Claro.

- ¿Usted sabe donde Garp-sama guarda la llave del escritorio de su despacho? es que me pidió que lo limpiara y se me olvido preguntarle donde debo dejarla cuando termine.

- No lo sé, pero déjala sobre el escritorio – respondió con simpleza el chico.

- Es que me gusta dejar todo en su lugar, pero si no sabe no importa, ya consultare a alguien – aseguró Nami mientras acomodaba y cerraba los cajones de una gran cómoda.

En ese momento comenzó a sonar el timbre de la casa, por lo que Nami se apresuro en ir a ver quien llamaba con tanta insistencia.

- Residencia del Vice-Almirante Garp ¿Que se le ofrece? - preguntó con algo de rudeza por un Den-Den Mushi modelo citófono(2).

- He...Vengo del Dojo de Villa Shimotsuki, traigo una carta para el Vice-Almirante – respondieron desde el otro lado.

- Espere un momento – pidió Nami y se dispuso a abrir el portón de la propiedad. Encontraba tan estúpido tener que hablar por esa cosa, pero lo entendía, no podía dejar entrar a nadie así como así.

Cuando llego al vestíbulo, Nami esperaba encontrarse con algún Marine o con un recluta como era costumbre, pero se sorprendió al ver a dos hombres que no tenían aspecto de pertenecer a la Marina. El primero; era un hombre elegante y de gran presencia, y cargaba una gran espada, de seguro era alguien importante, tenía que averiguar quién era y para que había venido. El segundo, era un simple muchacho a su parecer, llevaba tres katanas y de seguro era con el que había hablado, pero no parecía que vinieran juntos...¿o sí?

- ¿Vienen juntos? - preguntó con renovada amabilidad Nami.

- El Vice-Almirante Garp solicito mi presencia – respondió el mayor de los hombres mientras se acercaba a ella, lo que le dio la oportunidad de ver sus ojos, los ojos de un halcón.

- Y-ya veo...entonces...¿entonces los anuncio por separado? - preguntó nerviosa al sentir esos ojos sobre ella.

- Por favor – pidió el hombre.

- ...está bien ¿Y tú debes venir de Villa Shimotsuki? - Nami cambió el tema para no tener que soportar esa mirada.

- Es obvio – le respondió el joven con molestia.

- Entiendo – contestó Nami con el mismo tono – Esperen aquí por favor – y se voltio al otro hombre – Voy a anunciarlo a usted primero – y sin dejar que el pobre chico reclamara desapareció por el pasillo.

Trato de caminar de manera lenta, no llevaba mucho tiempo en esa casa, y aunque la trataban bien, ella ya se sentía cansada, no del trabajo pero si de su vida, sin embargo, ya faltaba tan poco para cumplir su sueño, que un último esfuerzo era todo lo que necesitaba.

Llego al despacho del Vice-Almirante, y llamo a la puerta, cuando escucho la orden de entrar, respiró hondo y abrió la puerta del despacho.

- Garp-sama, tenemos visitas – informó Nami.

- ¿Quién? - preguntó el anciano.

- Son dos hombres, uno lleva una gran espada negra y dijo que lo había llamado, y el otro es un muchacho que lleva tres espadas, trae una carta para usted – le contó la peli naranja.

- Bien, has pasar al de la espada negra – le pidió Garp – Bogart, espera afuera.

- Entendido – y se acerco a la chica para que ambos dejaran la habitación.

Mientras caminaban hacia el vestíbulo, Nami miraba con insistencia a Bogart, y al final logro su objetivo.

- ¿Qué sucede? - le preguntó el hombre.

- Es solo que...tenía curiosidad por esas visitas, ambos son muy peculiares, aunque ninguno parecía ser de la Marina – comentó Nami, con la esperanza de conseguir un poco de información.

- No, no lo son – respondió de manera cortante.

- Ya veo... – la chica decidió que no insistiría, no quería parecer muy interesada, y sentía que Bogart era de los que no se les escapa nada.

Al llegar al vestíbulo, Nami le pidió al mayor de los hombres que le acompañara, y dejo al joven en compañía de Bogart. Realizo el mismo camino que había hecho con anterioridad, pero esta vez, trato de que el viaje fuera lo más corto posible, y en un parpadeo se hallaba nuevamente ante el despacho del Vice-Almirante.

- Garp-sama, con permiso – habló Nami mientras abría la puerta.

- Adelante – le respondió el anciano – Gracias Nami, ya puedes retirarte.

- Con su permiso – y se retiró dejando a los dos hombres.

- Bien... - mencionó Garp – Realmente me sorprendió que aceptaras la petición del gobierno.

- Según la información que se me otorgo, la persona a la que quieres detener es uno de mis oponentes más fuertes, últimamente ha estado escondiéndose y no hemos podido tener una pelea decente, eso es todo – comentó Mihawk mientras se cruzaba de brazos.

- Por mi está bien, solo concéntrate en mantenerlo alejado del reino, Kurohige y Doflamingo son los que se encargaran de la seguridad en el carnaval, tú tendrás el camino libre para pelear con él si se llega a presentar – ordenó Garp.

- Pero no logro entender el por qué Akagami se presentaría a atacar el carnaval, simplemente no tiene sentido, no es algo que él haría – comentó Mihawk mientras se acercaba a la ventana y miraba el puerto.

- Yo no creo que él ataque el carnaval, sin embargo, es un hecho que se dirige a este reino, las razones aún son desconocidas, pero no podemos arriesgarnos si vienen los Nobles Mundiales, aunque claro, hubiera sido más fácil si ellos hubieran decidido no venir, pero tratar de convencerlos fue una pérdida de tiempo.

- Entiendo, pero sé que me oculta algo, Vice-Almirante – declaró Mihawk desviando su mirada hacia el anciano.

- Eres un hombre suspicaz ¡Bwa Ha ha ha ha! - rió con alegría Garp – Pero descuida, te aseguro que no es nada que te resulte útil.

- Si usted lo dice, será como desee, con su permiso – y sin esperar respuesta se retiró del despacho.

Garp se recargo en la silla y suspiro con cansancio. Había temido por este momento durante tanto tiempo, pero sabía que ya no había forma de evitarlo, desde la partida de Ace, Luffy había renovado sus intentos de fuga, por lo que había tenido que volver desde Marineford para asentarse en el Reino de Goa, con la esperanza de poder controlar a su nieto, y por tres años había tenido éxito...pero si Akagami regresaba e intentaba llevarse al chico...¡No lo permitiría! De solo recordar aquella escena...donde ese miserable pirata tenía entre sus brazos a su inocente y dulce nieto ¡Le hervía la sangre! Bajo ninguna circunstancia dejaría que otro de sus nietos fuera un pirata, aun si eso significaba encerrar a Luffy en un convento.

* * *

Ya no sabía cuánto le había hecho correr Ace, y en sí, no le importaba, no era de los que se cansaban por esas cosas, el detalle era...¿Por qué iban de la mano? Y aún más importante...¿En qué momento se tomaron de las manos?

- Ace ¿Queda mucho? - preguntó Marco.

- No, ya queda...nada ¡Ya llegamos! - anunció con alegría Ace.

- Entonces...¿Me dé vuelves mi mano?

- ¿Eh? ¡Aaah! ¡Lo siento Marco! - respondió apenado el chico. No sabía en qué momento había tomado la mano de su compañero, pero se lamentó por romper el contacto.

- Descuida ¿Es ahí arriba? - preguntó con la intención de cambiar el tema, aunque ahora se recriminaba mentalmente por haberle dicho que lo soltara.

- Si, la hice con ayuda de mis hermanos, pero no te quedes aquí, ven – y de un salto llego a la terraza de una pequeña casa que estaba en lo alto de un gran árbol – Todo sigue casi igual a como lo recuerdo...

- ¿Realmente vivían aquí? - le preguntó Marco que ya se encontraba a su lado – Debió ser divertido.

- ¡Ni te lo imaginas! Era nuestra base secreta y también nuestro hogar, los mejores años de mi infancia los pase aquí – hablaba emocionado Ace, sus ojos brillaban con intensidad y su sonrisa era más hermosa que nunca, al menos eso pensaba Marco, que se había quedado mirando al chico como la primera vez que lo vio, podía perderse en sus ojos por siempre...en sus labios... - ¿Marco? ¡Oi! ¿Me estás escuchando?

- S-si...yo ¿Qué me decías? - preguntó mientras salía de sus ensoñaciones.

- ¿Qué si has ido a alguna fiesta antes? - le repitió Ace.

- Si, pero ninguna se parecía a la que se dará mañana – contestó con simpleza.

- Pero de seguro pasas de incognito...por eso yo pensaba...

- ¡No! - le cortó Marco mientras reía ante la idea de ponerse un traje elegante – además ¿No es un baile con mascaras? Puedes ir con una que te tape todo el rostro y nadie te conocerá.

- Si, pero no me preocupa el que me reconozcan, me refería a que si… Te gustaría ir conmigo a la fiesta... ¿Qué dices?- preguntó con timidez el joven.

- ¿Los dos juntos? - Marco se sentía extraño, si bien, no era para alarmase, no podía dejar que la palabra cita brillara en su cabeza.

- Es que entre los dos tenemos más posibilidades de encontrarlo y tú dijiste que no me enfrentara solo a Teach – le aclaró Ace con un leve rubor en sus mejillas.

- Bueno...yo no tengo traje y creo que es mejor si esperamos a Teach después del carnaval...¿sucede algo malo? - Marco se extraño al ver como la alegría se iba de la cara del pecoso.

- No...Es que... pensé que sería divertido ir juntos... solo es eso, y por el traje ya lo tenía solucionado, al igual que la entrada, pero si quieres podemos esperar afuera a que Teach salga – Ace se sentía tan tonto, era obvio que la mejor opción para atrapar a Barba Negra era fuera del carnaval, pero la idea de estar con Marco en ese lugar, le había hecho mucha ilusión.

- ¿Pero tú quieres ir? - preguntó Marco.

- Puuuueees...si... - iba a contestarle que no importaba pero el moreno se le adelanto.

- Está bien... después de todo es un gran evento.

- ¿De verdad? ¡Gracias Marco! - se alegró Ace – Vamos, cuando pequeño conseguí algunos trajes, de seguro alguno te queda – comentaba con una radiante sonrisa.

- ¿Por casualidad los robaste?

- No, solo los tome prestados por un tiempo indefinido – comentó con naturalidad Ace, y sin darle tiempo para hablar comenzó a darle los trajes que tenia. El pobre Marco no tuvo más opción que seguir el ritmo de un alocado y emocionado Ace.

* * *

Zoro no podía creerlo...había estado caminando al lado de la persona a la que quería superar como si nada, habiendo perdido la oportunidad de retarlo a un duelo, y aún peor...se había comido el suelo en su presencia.

Pero no todo era malo, se había ahorrado el buscarlo, después de todo, ir al baile había sido una buena idea.

- Señor ¿Dónde queda el despacho del Vice-Almirante? - preguntó Zoro mientras tocaba a Wadō Ichimonji, su espada más valiosa.

- ¿Quieres enfrentarte a Mihawk? - el gesto de Bogart se volvió sombrío – Ríndete, ese hombre está por sobre cualquiera que hayas visto, te lo puedo asegurar.

- No lo sabré hasta que lo haya visto – le respondió el joven con determinación – Por última vez ¿Dónde está el despacho? - Zoro no pensaba perder esta oportunidad, así tuviera que hacer un escándalo, el se enfrentaba hoy al mejor espadachín.

- Está bien...sígueme – pidió el marine, y el muchacho no tardo en ir tras él.

Entraron al mismo pasillo donde se había perdido la mucama y Mihawk, éste era franqueado por más puertas y alguna que otra ventana. Zoro comprendió que en un lugar así, él acabaría completamente perdido. Siguieron avanzando, doblaron un par de veces hasta llegar a la última puerta, que era la más grande y ornamentada de todas.

El hombre abrió la puerta y le dio una señal a Zoro para que este entrara, y sin perder tiempo, entro a la habitación, la que parecía una...bodega.

- ¿Pero qué demonios? - Zoro estaba molesto por la jugada del oficial, pero su enojo fue mayor cuando descubrió que en un rápido movimiento el marine le había encadenado a uno de los pilares de la habitación, y para empeorar las cosas, le había quitado sus espadas - ¿A qué estás jugando? ¡Dame mis espadas cabrón!

- Quédate tranquilo, si intentas soltarte por la fuerza, todo esto caerá sobre ti – Bogart se dirigió a la puerta y la cerro haciendo un sonoro "click" lo que le dio a entender que además le había encerrado con llave – Te soltare cuando Mihawk se haya retirado, es por tu propio bien.

- ¡No necesito que me estés cuidando!¡Abre la maldita puerta en este instante! - gritó Zoro, pero todo fue inútil – Esto no puede pasarme, y si cree que me rendiré está más que equivocado.

Zoro se concentro para romper las cadenas que lo tenían apresado, pero había olvidado que aún no había desayunado ni almorzado, por lo que no tuvo la fuerza suficiente para romperlas y tampoco quería recurrir a la opción de romper la columna, ya que había visto la mansión por fuera, y dudaba que pudiera sobrevivir s pisos se le venían encima.

Viendo que su situación no estaba yendo por buen camino, y aun en contra de sus principios, recurrió a la más básica de las medidas de supervivencia.

- ¿Hay alguien ahí? - gritó Zoro rojo como un tomate, repitiéndose que el fin justificaba los medios, aunque cada vez sonaba menos convencido – De seguro nadie va a venir ¿Y si viene la mucama? Antes prefiero que me parta un rayo.

- mmm...aquí estoy – dijo una voz con curiosidad - ¿Dónde estás tú?

- ¡Aquí adentro de la bodega! - respondió Zoro – ¿Puedes sacarme?

- ¿Bodega? ¿Qué bodega?

- Púes...en la que estoy encerrado, la de puerta grande... – habló Zoro con tono de molestia.

- ¿Para qué te encerraste?¿Eres idiota? - le preguntó la voz mientras se reía.

- ¡Claro que no! - Zoro ya estaba totalmente cabreado - ¡Es por culpa del tío con pinta de detective!

- ¿Bogart? ¿Por qué te encerró? - ahora su tono había cambiado a uno más serio.

- Porque según él, no soy lo suficientemente fuerte como para cumplir mi sueño ¡El tipo al que me quiero enfrentar esta aquí y por su culpa perderé mi oportunidad para derrotarlo! - gritó con desesperación, sabía que a cada segundo, la posibilidad de no encontrar a Mihawk aumentaban – ¡Por eso necesito que me saquen de aquí!

Pero esta vez no hubo respuesta. Ni siquiera una risa o un comentario infantil. Nada. Zoro sintió como la furia lo invadía ¡Al diablo con la columna! No le importaba que la estructura se viniera abajo ¡Él salía de ahí sí o sí! Así fue como se preparo para ejecutar su plan, sin embargo, unos extraños ruidos provenientes del exterior llamaron su atención; primero escucho como alguien respiraba con fuerza cerca de la puerta y después, para su alegría, como la ésta se abría para dejar entrar a un chico de cabello negro y grandes ojos del mismo color.

- Disculpa, pero tenía que encontrar la llave, si destruyo la puerta mi abuelo me muele a golpes – le comentó el chico con una gran sonrisa.

- ¡Date prisa y sácame de aquí! - pidió Zoro con impaciencia – Si me ayudas te estaré eternamente agradecido.

- Mmm...Podrías unirte a mi tripulación pirata ¡Seguro lo pasamos bien! - exclamó el joven mientras se dirigía a la pared y accionaba algo que hizo que las cadenas cayeran del pilar, lo que le facilito las cosas a Zoro para soltarse.

- Lo lamento, pero no me interesa convertirme en un vulgar ladrón, pero si alguna vez necesitas matar a alguien, búscame – le declaró Zoro ya libre de las cadenas y aproximándose a la puerta – Me llamo Zoro y vivo en Villa Shimotsuki.

- Yo me llamo Luffy, y no hay nada malo con ser un pirata ¡Ese es mi sueño! - le dijo el chico con una sonrisa - ¡Vamos será divertido!

- Ya te dije que no ¡adiós! - y salió de la habitación, pero antes de llegar al otro lado del pasillo, volvió a la bodega donde el chico aun estaba - Antes de que se me olvide ¿Sabes donde está ese tal Bogart? Se llevo algo muy importante.

- ¿Algo importante? - preguntó Luffy con interés.

- Es mi objeto más preciado, la katana que le pertenecía a una amiga que ya no está en este mundo, y con ella pienso ser el mejor espadachín del mundo, pero ese Bogart se la llevo.

- Eso no ha estado bien, seguramente la trae él o está en el despacho de mi abuelo.

- ¿Y dónde queda el despacho de tu abuelo?

- Pues, es la primera puerta del pasillo, lado derecho.

- ¡¿Al comienzo?! - gritó Zoro en estado de shock, ahora si mataba a Bogart – ¡Seguro Mihawk ya se fue! - y sin darle tiempo a Luffy de preguntar, salió corriendo recto por el pasillo.

- ¡Espera por ahí no, tienes que doblar! - pero fue inútil, Zoro siguió corriendo hasta que lo perdió de vista - Al parecer no me escucho... Pero si consigo sus espadas, puedo usarlas para que se una a mi ¡Shishishishi! - rió Luffy mientras se dirigía al despacho.

* * *

Después de despedir a Dracule Mihawk, Nami se encontraba limpiando la escalera principal de la casa cuando el citófono volvió a sonar.

- Hoy si que llueven las visitas...Residencia del Vice-Almirante Garp ¿Que se le ofrece? - dijo con tono amigable, a diferencia de la primera vez.

- Buenos Días, he sido citado por el Vice-Almirante – le respondió una alegre voz del otro lado – Mi nombre es Marshall D. Teach.

- Un momento – pidió Nami mientras accionaba el botón que abría el portón – Por favor entre.

Dejando a un lado la limpieza, se dirigió nuevamente al vestíbulo, preparada para encontrarse con más tipos raros, que al parecer, solían frecuentar la casa. Pero nada podía prepararla para lo que vería. Ante ella, se encontraba el hombre menos "agraciado" que había visto en su vida, aunque también pensó en otras palabras para describirlo, prefirió dejarlo en esos términos. Pero lo que si le llamo la atención era como vestía...prácticamente decía a gritos que era un pirata.

- Disculpe ¿Pero a qué se debe su visita al Vice-Almirante? - preguntó Nami con suspicacia, había algo en este hombre que no le gustaba, sabía que aún quedaba una visita a la que debía atender, pero este tipo...francamente era absurdo.

- Él me cito para darme una información sobre el Carnaval, no tienes que temer Nee-san, soy un Shichibukai – le comentó el hombre sonriendo de manera feliz, pero esa sonrisa no era algo que diera alegría, más bien miedo.

- ¿Un Shichibukai? Es la primera vez que veo uno ¿Pero por qué un Shichibukai necesita información del Carnaval? - preguntó Nami fingiendo inocencia y controlando sus ganas de correr de ahí.

- ¡Zehahahaha! Es para que sirvamos de protección para el grupo de Nobles Mundiales, y no soy el único, de seguro un hombre con una espada negra y ojos de halcón vino antes que yo, él también es un Shichibukai - le dijo el hombre totalmente alegre – Ahora ¿Por qué deseas saber eso?

Su sonrisa alegre había cambiado a una más amplia dejando ver su dentadura en la que Nami pudo notar que faltaban algunos dientes, su expresión aterro a Nami, pero esta no retrocedió, había cometido un grave error en subestimarle, el tipo parecía idiota a rematar, pero definitivamente estaba lejos de eso...tenía que irse con cuidado pero sin perder el tiempo o la descubrirían.

- Es por temor, éste año fui invitada al Carnaval, y como los Nobles Mundiales también irán, todos en Villa Fuschia decían que la seguridad iba a ser extrema, pero el Vice-Almirante me comento que no vendrán muchos oficiales de la Marina, de hecho, Garp-sama será el de más alto rango, los demás son solo capitanes, y no estaba tan segura de si iba o no, pero si los Shichibukais van a estar presentes...creo que puedo ir más tranquila – finalizó Nami más relajada, después de todo, en cierta forma era casi la verdad.

- ¡Zehahahaha! - rió el hombre de manera exagerada – ¿Oye Nee-san, ya tienes pareja para el baile?

- ¿Pareja? ¡Sí! Acompañare al nieto de Garp-sama, hablando de él, seguramente ya lo está esperando, sígame por favor. - le pidió con cortesía y con la esperanza de deshacerse pronto de aquel hombre.

Con rapidez, Nami y el Teach llegaron al despacho del Vice-Almirante, llamo a la puerta, pero no recibió respuesta.

- Garp-sama, aquí esta Marshall D. Teach ¿Puede pasar? - pregunto la chica, pero siguió sin tener respuesta - ¿Garp-sama? Disculpe... - habló mientras abría la puerta. Al entrar, noto que el Vice-Almirante no se encontraba en la habitación – Dios...seguro se fue a la a robar comida antes de la cena...es igual a su nieto, Marshall-san, puedes esperar un momento en este lugar.

- Oye, si vas a la cocina tráeme unos pasteles de cerezas – le pidió el hombre volviendo a mostrar ese semblante alegre como el de un niño.

- C-claro, si hay le traeré algunos – le prometió Nami sonriendo, pero por dentro quiso reventarle la cara a cachetadas...¿Quién se creía que era para darle ordenes?

Cuando la curiosa mucama se fue, Teach se dedico a observar el despacho. No muy diferente a como se lo había imaginado, una fina mesa que servía como estudio, adornado con los elementos necesarios para trabajar en una oficina, uno que otro retrato, posiblemente familiar, pero lo que más resaltaba, era la gran cantidad de adornos de perros que habían en las repisas, unos peluches del mismo estilo en los sillones, floreros ilustrados con perro, y las pinturas que adornaban las paredes tenían como modelos...más perros. Era un lugar muy peculiar, le hacía mucha gracia. Pero su alegría se esfumo cuando recordó como la mucama lo había rechazado, sintió molestia, ya que él había sido muy amable con ella, a pesar de que a leguas se notaba que había tratado de timarlo para conseguir información.

Se dirigió a la mesa cuando sintió que había tropezado con algo, y en efecto, al mirar al piso, pudo ver que había chocado con tres espadas que se encontraban apoyadas en un lado del mueble. Curioso las tomo, dos de las espadas eran simples, por lo que no se dedico mucho a verlas, pero la que si llamo su atención fue una que era completamente blanca, podía sentir que era especial.

- ¿Abuelo?¿Puedo pasar? - dijo una voz desde detrás de la puerta.

_- Dijo abuelo...así que éste es el mocoso por el que rechazo mi invitación – _pensó Teach con molestia.

- Voy a pasar... - hablo ahora en un susurro, y la puerta se abrió, dándole paso a un muchacho delgado, de cabello negro que vestía con unos cortos pantalones negros a la altura de las rodillas y una chamarra azul sin mangas - ¿Y usted? - preguntó el chico, lo que le dio la oportunidad de ver sus ojos, los más hermosos que había visto en su vida.

- Marshall D. Teach, tu abuelo me invito – se presentó mientras se dedicaba a estudiar al joven – ahora entiendo porque no quiso ir conmigo, yo tampoco te cambiaría.

- ¿Hee? No entiendo, pero no importa ¿Sabes donde esta mi abuelo? Necesito que me devuelva algo que Bogart le di...¿Esa katana es tuya? - preguntó feliz Luffy al ver lo que Teach llevaba en la mano.

- No, la encontré aquí, junto a estas dos.

- ¿Qué? ¿Pero cuál será la de él? - preguntó Luffy mientras colocaba cara de desilusionado, pero no le duro mucho tiempo – ¡Se las llevare las tres! - concluyó con alegría y recogió las katanas que estaban en el escritorio - ¿Me devuelve la otra katana?.

- ¿Y qué harás para que te la devuelva? - preguntó Teach con una sonrisa lujuriosa en su cara, cuando quería algo lo conseguía, y ahora lo que quería; era a este pequeño angelito.

* * *

(1) Claqué o Tap es un baile en el que se mueven los pies rítmicamente mientras se realiza un zapateado sonoro (Wiki Attack!)

(2) Si hay modelos que bloquean señales, y transmiten vídeos, debe haber uno que sirva de citófono.


	3. Sentimientos

**Disclaimer:**

1.- Ningún personaje de One Piece me pertenece, todos son propiedad de Oda-sama.

2.- Esté Fanfic es Semi-Au, por lo que habrán cosas fieles al manga y otras que son de mi autoría.

3.- Esté Fanfic es **Yaoi** (ShanksxLuffy/MihawkxZoro/MarcoxAce principalmente) y algo de **Yuri** (RobinxNami) si alguna pareja no te gusta, por favor, no lo leas.

* * *

**Capitulo 3: Sentimientos.**

Luffy corrió hasta el despacho de su abuelo con rapidez, se sentía muy emocionado al tener a su primer nakama, claro que ignoro olímpicamente la respuesta que Zoro le había dado. Al llegar tomo aire y llamo a la puerta.

- ¿Abuelo?¿Puedo pasar? - preguntó el chico, pero no recibió respuesta por lo que decidió entrar - Voy a pasar... - dijo en un susurro temeroso, y como él pensaba, o más bien deseaba, su abuelo no estaba presente, sin embargo, había un hombre en la habitación - ¿Y usted?

- Marshall D. Teach, tu abuelo me invito – se presentó el extraño, pero como dijo que su abuelo lo había invitado, no le prestó mucha atención, por lo que no se percato de la forma descarada en que era observado - ahora entiendo porque no quiso ir conmigo, yo tampoco te cambiaría.

- ¿Hee? No entiendo, pero no importa ¿Sabes donde esta mi abuelo? Necesito que me devuelva algo que Bogart le di...¿Esa katana es tuya? - Luffy no podía creer su suerte, encontró a su primer nakama, no se había topado con su abuelo y tenía ante él la katana que buscaba.

- No, la encontré aquí, junto a estas dos.

- ¿Qué? ¿Pero cuál será la de él? - ahora tenía un problema, pero eso no lo desanimo, no era de los que se rinden fácilmente - ¡Se las llevare las tres! - dijo con alegría mientras tomaba las katanas que estaban en el escritorio - ¿Me devuelve la otra katana?

- ¿Y qué harás para que te la devuelva? - le preguntó el hombre sonriendo de manera extraña.

- ¿Hacer algo...? - Luffy no entendía muy bien lo que decía, pero había algo que lo hacía sentirse incomodo.

- Si...que me darás para que yo te la entregue – ahora el extraño había acortado la distancia que los separaba, pero Luffy no se alarmo, al contrario, le sonrió.

- Ya veo, se refiere a eso – dijo Luffy mientras llevaba su mano derecha a uno de sus bolsillos traseros, haciendo que el Teach no perdiera detalle de sus movimientos – Lo había guardado para la tarde pero no importa, tome – y sin darle tiempo para hablar, le quito la katana y salió del despacho corriendo y feliz.

- Esto es... - Barbanegra miraba con asombro el pequeño dulce que se encontraba en la mesa – No me refería a esto... - y aunque no había podido conseguir nada con el pequeño, eso le dio más ánimos para intentar algo, después de todo, el destino los había puesto en el mismo camino.

* * *

Nami entro a la cocina con paso firme, diviso a su objetivo y avanzo con rapidez hasta situarse a su lado con los brazos cruzados y mirada seria.

- Garp-sama, no cree que es infantil de su parte el actuar de esta manera, y más si después castiga a su nieto por hacer lo mismo – le dijo en tono de ultratumba la muchacha.

- ¡N-nami! ¡No me asuste! Pensé que eras Bogart – le contestó Garp mientras probaba lo que serviría en la cena de la noche – Además, no hago nada malo, solo pruebo la comida.

- Y si no hace nada malo ¿Qué hace escondido debajo de la mesa? - preguntó Nami con una venita en su frente.

- Es para que no me dé el sol – se excusó Garp, pero eso solo hizo que Nami le gritara y sacara a rastras de la cocina hasta que se toparon con Bogart.

- Supongo que Nami-san ya conoce todas sus manías, Vice-Almirante – comentó el Marine.

- Es una chica lista ¡Bwa Ha ha ha ha! - rió con ganas Garp.

- Gracias por el cumplido, pero eso no le ayudara, hoy le serviré menos comida por andar robando en la cocina.

- ¡No digas eso! - Garp le puso una carita de cordero degollado, pero no le funciono en lo más mínimo por lo que se deprimió en un rincón.

- Vamos, no se ponga así, solo era una broma, además, tiene una visita en su despacho, un hombre llamado Marshall D. Teach le espera.

- ¿Barbanegra? Ya era hora que llegara – dijo Garp ya animado, pero su rostro paso a uno de preocupación - ¿Saben dónde está Luffy?

- Yo no lo he visto desde el desayuno – mintió Nami.

- Yo tampoco, pero debe estar jugando en el jardín, por otra parte Vice-Almirante, debo informarle que encerré al discípulo de Koshiro-sama en la bodega del primer piso - informó Bogart.

- ¿Y eso por qué? - preguntó asombrado Garp.

- Por su seguridad, el chico quería enfrentarse a Mihawk, no tuve otra alternativa, además deje sus espadas en el despacho.

- Bueno, si es así no importa, Nami, recuerda que en la noche vienen mis protegidos a cenar así que espero un gran banquete.

- Si deja de comerse las cosas antes de que las sirva, no debería de haber problema – comentó Nami.

- ¡Bwa Ha ha ha ha! Siempre tienes una respuesta rápida para todo – rió Garp mientras se dirigía con Bogart al despacho.

- Por su puesto – _Si quiero sobrevivir en este mundo, debo pensar rápido y actuar con de la misma forma _– pensó Nami – solo un poco más, aunque...no quiero irme de este lugar – hablo en susurros.

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Barbanegra seguía observando el pequeño dulce que sostenía en su mano, y se juro a si mismo que algún día también lo tendría a él. Al formar este pensamiento una sonrisa adorno su rostro mientras quitaba el envoltorio del pequeño caramelo y se lo llevaba a la boca.

- Espero que sepas tan bien como éste pequeñito – dijo al saborear el dulce, y justo en ese momento, la puerta del despacho se abrió, dándole paso al Vice-Almirante y a su mano derecha.

- Eres el último en llegar Teach, a pesar de que fuiste el primero en aceptar – le comento Garp.

- Buenas tardes para usted también, Vice-Almirante Garp – saludo Barbanegra con mucha felicidad.

- Veo que estas muy feliz ¿Se puede saber el por qué? - preguntó Garp con algo de suspicacia.

- Tuve un buen viaje, ahora que soy Shishibukai las cosas han sido muy agradables, y parece que cada día serán mejor.

- Me alegra escuchar que disfrutas de las ventajas de tu puesto, pero espero que también sepas cumplir con tus responsabilidades – Garp sentía que había algo que Barbanegra le ocultaba, pero decidió dejarlo pasar, ahora tenía otras prioridades.

- No se preocupe, si Akagami pone un pie en el carnaval, lo detendremos – aseguró Barbanegra.

- La seguridad en el interior del palacio estará a cargo de Mihawk y Doflamingo, tú te encargarás de los alrededores, mis hombres y yo vigilaremos la zona exterior y el puerto.

- Pensé que yo también estaría en el palacio, ya que eso fue lo que se me informo – habló con molestia Teach.

- ¿Acaso querías ir a la fiesta? - preguntó asombrado Bogart.

- Pues si...por algo vine.

- Lamento informarte esto pero...bueno, digamos que la gente se puede asustar un poco, tienes muy marcado tu aspecto de pirata, por eso preferimos encomendar la seguridad interior a gente que pase mas desapercibida, estoy seguro que entenderás el por que... - Garp se sentía incomodo, no era de los que recalcaban mucho el aspecto de los demás, incluso si eran piratas.

- Como sea... - Teach se tuvo que tragar sus ganas por ir, necesitaba el puesto de Shichibukai y no lo iba a perder – Si eso era todo lo que tenía que decirme me retiro.

Se despidió de los marines y se dirigió a la salida, contemplando por última vez la casa, buscando algún rastro del chico que lo había cautivado, pero al no encontrarlo siguió su camino hasta llegar al portón de la mansión. Estaba seguro que lo volvería a ver, y no lo pensaba dejar escapar.

-...maldición, la mucama nunca me trajo el pastel – se lamento por haber olvidado ese gran detalle.

* * *

Después de correr por varios pasillos y abrir varias puertas, Zoro llego al jardín de la casa, una estancia en lo más profundo de la propiedad, con muchos árboles, extrañas plantas, un lago y uno que otro animal.

- ¿Y cómo demonios llegue aquí? – se dio un pequeño tiempo para tomar aire y recuperar fuerzas para seguir su camino, pero antes de llegar a la puerta, esta se abrió dándole de lleno en la cara - ¿Pero qué demonios?

- ¡Te encontré! – le gritó una voz en el oído haciendo que diera un salto hacia atrás.

- ¿Pero qué pasa contigo? - le reprendió Zoro.

- Mira lo que traje – le dijo Luffy con una gran sonrisa mientras mostraba las katanas – No sabía cuál era la tuya, así que traje todas las que encontré.

- ¿Fuiste por mis katanas? Gracias, me has salvado otra vez, y no te preocupes, las tres son mías, utilizo el Santōryū – le habló Zoro mientras estiraba su brazo para cogerlas espadas pero Luffy se lo impidió.

- Si quieres que te devuelva tus katanas, tendrás que unirte a mi tripulación – le exigió Luffy mientras reía.

- ¡Eso es sucio! - gritó Zoro indignado.

- Si te unes a mi tripulación podrías navegar por muchos lugares y conocer mucha gente fuerte, una vez conocí a un pirata, el me contó algunas de sus aventurar y siempre tenía que enfrentarse con tipos asombrosos, estoy seguro que para nosotros será lo mismo – hablaba emocionado Luffy mientras apretaba las katanas contra su pecho.

- Ese pirata...¿es importante para ti?¿Cómo se llama? - le preguntó Zoro al ver como los ojos de Luffy habían comenzado de brillar de manera especial al hablar del pirata.

- Es mi modelo a seguir, mi sueño es algún día llegar a ser el rey de los piratas y encontrarme con él, aunque no sé como se llama Shishishishi – le confesó Luffy.

- Espera...estas buscando a alguien del que no sabes el nombre, sabes al menos como luce ¿verdad? - preguntó Zoro, aunque se sintió algo identificado, ya que él había estado buscando a Mihawk sin siquiera saber como éste lucia.

- Mmmm...solo sé que lleva un sombrero de paja, y recuerdo un poco su voz, pero estoy seguro que lo encontrare, no me pienso dar por vencido – le aseguró Luffy con gran convicción, lo que asombro a Zoro – De todos modos, tu también tienes un sueño ¿No?

- Si...Mi sueño es ser el mejor espadachín del mundo...y no dejare que nada intervenga en mi camino ¿Entiendes? - preguntó Zoro.

- ¡Por mí no hay problema! Si quiero ser el Rey de los Piratas no podía pedir menos - respondió Luffy emocionado.

- Estas loco, pero...si salgo contigo al mar, es cierto que encontrare gente fuerte...no me importa si mi nombre está limpio o no, lo que me importa es ser el más grande, y que todos sepan quién soy.

- ¡Así se habla! Si no llegas a conseguirlo me sentiría muy avergonzado – comentó con una sonrisa Luffy.

- He...Bien dicho – hablo Zoro – De todos modos, estoy seguro que Mihawk ya debe haberse ido, la única forma de encontrarlo será en el océano ¿Cuándo piensas irte?

- Pues cuando encuentre un barco – rió Luffy

- Espera...¿Cuántos además de mi ya se han unido a ti? - preguntó Zoro ya temiendo la respuesta.

- Eres el primero a bordo, pero en el carnaval conoceré a unos protegidos de mi abuelo, espero poder convencerlos.

- ¿Pero ellos no son Marines? - Zoro había comenzado a preguntarse si hacía bien al seguir a un chico tan loco, pero ya le había dado su palabra y no era de los que se retractaban - Entonces hay que encontrar a más nakamas y un barco...¿sabes de donde sacaras uno?

- Pensaba ir al puerto a ver que hay...pero no me dejan salir solo de casa – comentó Luffy mientras hacia un puchero – ¡Pero tú me puedes ayudar a salir!

- Déjamelo a mí, Capitán – le aseguro Zoro con una sonrisa.

* * *

Momentos antes de servir el té, Nami se retiro a su habitación. Necesitaba pensar y estar a solas por un momento. Se sentó en la cama y abrazo sus piernas, colocando su cabeza sobre sus rodillas. Sentía ganas de llorar y de reír al mismo tiempo, se odiaba a si misma por ser tan tonta ¿Cómo podía haberse encariñado con ésta familia? Su trabajo no había variado de otros que había hecho, pero ésta familia tenía algo especial, le habían abierto su corazón, tratándola como alguien de los suyos, como una hermana y una nieta, y ella estaba a punto de traicionarlos. Se le partía el corazón al imaginar la cara que pondría Luffy al saberlo, de seguro se ganaba su odio y el de su abuelo, que también había sido muy bueno con ella. Pero no había marcha atrás, no solo se jugaba su vida, si no la de todo su pueblo, éste sería su último trabajo y sería libre, pero...

- Me gustaría...quedarme con esta gente...Bellmere-san... - dijo mientras miraba la llave que tenía en su mano, la misma llave que le había quitado al Vice-Almirante cuando lo saco de la cocina. Pero no tuvo tiempo de lamentarse, ya que alguien toco su puerta - ¿Quién?

- ¡Nami! - llamó la voz de Luffy - ¿Puedo pasar?

- Sí, claro – volvió a esconder la llave en su delantal, y espero a que Luffy entrara.

- Con permiso...Nami, necesito que me ayudes con algo – le dijo el chico con su característica sonrisa.

- ¿Quiere que lo ayude a escapar otra vez? ¡Su abuelo ya me advirtió que me corre si lo hago! - comentó Nami aterrada.

- No es eso, solo quiero ir al puerto, puedo acompañarte a hacer las compras, prometo que no escaparemos – aclaró Luffy.

- ¿Escaparemos? ¿Acaso va a ir con alguien más? - preguntó Nami.

- Si, iré con Zoro, a decir verdad...pensábamos salir solos, pero ninguno sabía llegar al puerto, así que Zoro dijo que te lleváramos como guía – comentó Luffy.

- ¿Y alguno pensó si yo quisiera ir? ¿Y quién es Zoro?

- Es un espadachín que mi abuelo invito al carnaval...entonces ¿Nos acompañas? - Luffy recurrió a su cara más tierna, mordió su labio inferior y abrió mucho sus ojos, haciendo que sus pestañas se lucieron más.

- Esa cara...como decirle que no ¡Está bien! - accedió Nami – De todos modos, tenía que ir a comprar algo para la cena, su abuelo se comió todas las donuts y ya sabe como se pone cuando no hay.

- ¡Genial! Muchas gracias Nami – dijo Luffy mientras abrazaba a la chica.

- ¡L-luffy-sama! Le he dicho que no haga eso – le regañó Nami, pero aún así agradecía el gesto al chico.

- ¡Vamos Nami! Zoro nos está esperando – Luffy sonrió y tomo la mano de Nami, sacándola de su habitación.

Sabía que su tiempo se estaba acabando, pero se permitió un momento de felicidad, al estar con Luffy era imposible no pasarla bien, y en cierta forma el chico le recordaba a una persona importante para ella, la única persona que sabiendo quien era le había tratado con cariño, aquella mujer con ojos azules.

* * *

Los tres jóvenes caminaban por la calle principal de Villa Fuschia en silencio. Zoro miraba a Nami con mucha desconfianza y la chica hacía lo mismo con él. Por otra parte, Luffy iba feliz por la vida, al tener a sus nakamas a su lado, ya que había decidido que Nami se uniera a ellos, claro, sin preguntarle si ella quería o no.

- Luffy-sama, yo iré a comprar las donuts, usted puede dirigirse al puerto, solo tiene que seguir recto, no se perderá, desde aquí se puede ver ya la costa – le comunicó Nami.

- ¡Ya lo veo! Vamos Zoro – le dijo Luffy a su compañero.

- ¡Luffy-sama, recuerde volver en treinta minutos! - le recordó Nami - ¡Le estaré esperando!

- ¡Está bien! - le respondió Luffy mientras corría con Zoro hacia el puerto.

Una vez en su destino Luffy quedo maravillado con la gran cantidad de barcos que estaban embarcados en el muelle. Se sentía feliz, había estado esperando por este momento durante tanto tiempo.

- Oye Luffy...¿es seguro confiar en esa chica...? se me hace sospechosa – le dijo Zoro.

- Por su puesto, Nami es una buena persona – le aseguro Luffy – Además, ella también será miembro de mi tripulación, cocina muy bien, además se que sabe algo de navegación.

- ¿Sabe de navegación? Eso la hace más sospechosa... - comentó Zoro.

- Está bien, ya te dije que Nami es buena persona, un poco rara pero es buena ¡Mira éste barco! - gritó con alegría Luffy mientras corría hacia un buque mercante con proa de gallina – Que curiosa cara ¡Shishishishi! - rió Luffy - ¿Verdad? … ¿Zoro? - No hubo respuesta, de hecho, no podía encontrar a Zoro. Se había quedado solo en el muelle - ¿Acaso se perdió otra vez?

Sin perder tiempo Luffy comenzó a caminar por los distintos embarcaderos, tratando de encontrar al espadachín, pero entre más se adentraba, se sentía más perdido. Le preguntó a algunas personas, pero ninguna había visto a su amigo. Cuando el tiempo comenzó a pasar, a Luffy le entro el pánico ¿Y si Zoro lo había dejado solo para regresar a su villa? ¡No! Zoro le había dado su palabra, tenía que tener fe de que lo encontraría. Decidido, siguió caminando hasta encontrar la playa, un hermoso lugar de arenas blancas y agua cristalina – Tal vez pueda encontrarlo si me quedo aquí – pensó Luffy, aunque era más una escusa para bajar, pues quería sentir la arena y el agua en sus pies.

- Está helada – fue lo primero que dijo Luffy al llegar a la orilla, que ganas le daban de ir a nadar, pero como usuario de una Akuma no Mi, no podía darse el gusto, ya que se hundiría como martillo en el agua – Me preguntó si Zoro habrá vuelto al lugar donde quedamos con Nami, de seguro ya pasaron los treinta minutos, mejor me voy.

Luffy regreso al camino que estaba al lado de la playa pero antes de irse se dedico a mirar el horizonte – Es hermoso... - susurró Luffy. Le encantaba como el cielo iba cambiando de color, parecía magia.

- ¿Verdad? - le dijo una voz.

- ¿He? - Luffy se giro y ante él se encontraba un hombre alto, de vivaz cabello rojo y una sonrisa encantadora.

- Que el atardecer es hermoso, hablabas de eso ¿no es así? - le habló el hombre, y por alguna extraña razón, sintió algo extraño en su estomago, como si algo le revoloteara. Se sentía nervioso y ansioso, pero no lograba entender el por qué, solo sabía que se sentía feliz.

- S-si...hablaba de eso – contestó Luffy volviendo la vista hacia el mar, pero miraba al hombre de vez en cuando.

- ¿Sucede algo?¿Tengo algo en la cara? - preguntó alarmado el hombre mientras se tocaba el rostro.

- ¡No! Es que... - Luffy le iba a decir que no tenía nada malo cuando una voz lo llamo.

- ¡Luffy! - le gritó Zoro, y a su lado iba Nami, la cual se veía molesta.

- ¡Luffy-sama! Menos mal que lo encontramos, me asuste cuando Zoro-san dijo que se había perdido – comentó la chica.

- ¿Te perdiste? Dahahahahaha – se rió el hombre.

- ¡Y-yo no me perdí! Ese fue Zoro – se defendió el chico rojo como un tomate.

- No tienes que avergonzarte, es natural que los críos se pierdan.

- ¡Yo no soy un niño! - gritó Luffy ya molesto. Por un segundo...había creído que este hombre había sido el mismo que lo salvo cuando era niño, pero borro esa idea de su mente al ver como éste se burlaba de él – ¡Zoro!¡Nami! Vámonos – ordenó Luffy, arrastrando a sus amigos, que aun no lograban entender el enfados del pequeño

El hombre pelirrojo se quedo mirando como se alejaban, y sonreía, pero no de manera burlona, era una sonrisa natural y de pura felicidad – Te encontré.

* * *

Después de abandonar el puerto, los jóvenes se dirigen rápidamente hacía la mansión, liderados por un molesto Luffy, que no paraba de hablar en contra del pelirrojo.

- ¿Pero qué se ha creído ese tipo? - decía indignado Luffy - ¿Acaso por qué es mayor puede andar criticando a los demás? ¡Le voy a patear el trasero!

- ...Luffy... - le llamó Zoro.

- ¿Pero vieron como me hablaba? ¡Yo seré el Rey de los Piratas! No dejaré que nadie me hable así – parloteaba Luffy ignorando a sus amigos.

- ¡Luffy-sama! - le gritó Nami, llamando por fin su atención – Cálmese, si le hace caso le dará la razón, además, es solo un simple viajero, le aseguro que no se lo volverá a encontrar.

- ¿No lo volveré a ver? - preguntó Luffy con desconcierto.

- Por supuesto, por la forma en que vestía, se notaba que lo era, lo más probable es que esté de paso, pero eso no importa ahora, lo que importa es llegar pronto a casa, recuerde que salimos sin pedir permiso.

- Pero si salimos contigo ¿Eso no cuenta? - preguntó Zoro con molestia.

- El salir conmigo nos hace pasar por los guardias, pero no pude pedirle permiso al Vice-Almirante, estaba ocupado con un Shichibukai, y la verdad no quise ir por si me encontraba con ese hombre, me daba escalofríos.

- ¿Un Shichibukai? Mihawk aun estaba en la casa y yo dando vueltas por donde no debía – se quejó Zoro.

- No, Mihawk-san se fue muy rápido, del que hablo es uno muy distinto, como el cielo de la tierra.

- ¿Del cielo a la tierra? ¿Uno es alto y el otro bajo? - preguntó Luffy sin entender el significado de la frase.

- No es eso...como decirlo...Mihawk-san tiene buena presencia, es agradable a la vista y él otro era...algo tosco – comentó Nami – ¿Sucede algo Zoro-san?

- N-nada – exclamó el peliverde algo incomodo, no entendía como había podido darle la razón a Nami cuando dijo que Mihawk era agradable a la vista.

- Ya veo – dijo Luffy.

- ¿El qué? - preguntaron al unísono Nami y Zoro.

- Pues, que a Zoro... - pero no alcanzó a terminar la frase cuando se congelo.

- ¿Qué te sucede? - le preguntó Zoro.

- E-el Vice-Almirante... – dijo Nami con temor en su voz.

Cuando Zoro miro hacía el frente se encontró con un anciano de aspecto muy feroz, que prácticamente echaba humo por la nariz.

- ¿Se puede saber dónde diablos andaban? - les gritó el abuelo de Luffy, y sin darles tiempo de contestar se abalanzó sobre el pequeño y lo tomo por la chamarra - ¿Pensando en escapar otra vez?

- ¡Kiaaaaaaa! ¡Lo siento! - gritó Luffy aterrado.

- Garp-sama, es mi culpa, yo le pedí que me acompañaran a comprar unas cosas y se me fue el tiempo – se excusó Nami.

- ¿¡Y por qué no me lo comunicaste!? - le preguntó con enfado el marine.

- Es que...el hombre que lo visito me incomodaba, por eso no fui a verlo, realmente lo siento mucho – volvió a hablar Nami, con verdadero sentimiento de culpa.

- …. está bien, pero que no se vuelva a repetir Nami, ya estas avisada, y lo mismo va para ti, Luffy – les dijo Garp mientras soltaba a su nieto - ¿Y tú? - mencionó mientras observaba a Zoro que estaba en posición de ataque.

- Abuelo, él es Zoro, es mi amigo – le respondió con alegría Luffy – Ira al carnaval de mañana en lugar del maestro sonrisas.

- ¿Así que tú eres el discípulo de Koshiro? - preguntó Garp – Un gusto el conocerte.

- _¿Maestro Sonrisas? _- pensó Zoro con una gotita en la cabeza – El gusto es mío – dijo con una reverencia.

- Bien, si es así no hay problema, de todos modos Nami, llegaste en buen momento, mis protegidos ya llegaron así que puedes ir sirviendo – le ordeno Garp.

- En seguida Garp-sama – y rápida como solo ella es, Nami se dirigió a la casa.

- Neee, Abuelo ¿Cómo son tus protegidos? - cuestionó Luffy con interés.

- Pues míralo tú mismo ¡Coby!¡Helmeppo! - llamó Garp.

De la nada salieron dos sujetos, el primero era alto y llevaba un traje verde, unas gafas de sol y su pelo era largo y rubio. En su espalda llevaba dos cuchillos kukuri, pero lo más peculiar era su mentón, partido en dos. El segundo; era más bajo, casi la misma altura de Luffy, de cabello rosado, llevaba unas gafas en la frente, sobre un pañuelo con estampados. Vestía con los colores estándares de la Marina y lo más característico de él era una cicatriz en forma de cruz en la frente por encima de su ojo derecho.

- Soy el Sargento Mayor Coby, mucho gusto – habló el peli rosa algo colorado.

- Yo soy el Sargento Helmeppo-sama – se presentó el rubio.

- Yo soy Luffy, un gusto el conocerlos – saludó Luffy.

- Zoro – se presentó el peliverde con cara de poco amigos y cruzado de brazos.

- El gusto es mío, Luffy-sama, Zoro-san – mencionó Coby mientras se cuadraba, aún más rojo, y sin mirar a Luffy a la cara.

- No es necesario tanta formalidad – le pidió Luffy sintiéndose incomodo.

- P-pero el Vice-Almirante...¿El Vice-Almirante? - preguntó Coby buscando a su superior.

- Mi abuelo se fue detrás de Nami después de que ustedes llegaron, creo que las donuts lo llamaron.

- En ese caso me retirare también – comunico Helmeppo – Tú, el chico de pelo verde, lleva mis maletas.

- ¿Qué? - preguntó Zoro con molestia – Son tuyas, llévalas tú.

- ¡Pero qué grosero! ¿Acaso no sabes quién soy? - se exaltó el rubio.

- No – respondieron Zoro y Luffy.

- ¡Yo soy el hijo del Capitán Morgan! Es muy famoso – se glorificó Helmeppo.

- ¿Y ese quién es? - volvieron a preguntar los muchachos.

- Cálmate Helmeppo-san – dijo Coby mientras retenía a su molesto compañero – Etto...Luffy-san.

- ¿Qué pasa? - le dijo Luffy, pero el joven Marine seguía huyendo de su mirada.

- N-no sería mejor que fuéramos ya a la casa, la cena será servida y no deberíamos llegar tarde – concluyó Coby - ¿Luffy-san?

- Apenas dijiste "cena servida" se echo a correr hacia la casa – le dijo Zoro, que también se había puesto en marcha.

- Esos chicos son raros... - habló Helmeppo también marchando hacía la casa.

- Es verdad...pero...Luffy-san es lindo, y amable... - declaró Coby.

- ¿Coby...te gustó el nieto del Vice-Almirante Garp? - le cuestionó el sargento con asombro.

- ¡P-pero que dices Helmeppo-san! Vamos a la casa, nos están esperando – habló atropelladamente Coby mientras empujaba a su compañero, pero no podía negarlo, Luffy le había llamado la atención.

* * *

Entre las penumbras de un cuarto, dos hombres se movían rítmicamente, susurrando palabras de amor y frotando sus cuerpos con desesperación, con la esperanza de poder calmar el fuego que los estaba quemando.

- ¡M-marco! - gritó una joven voz – Yo... - fue callado por unos hambrientos labios, que no paraban de degustarlo, mientras sus manos arrasaban su cuerpo con caricias exquisitas y dulces.

- Ace, te amo – le susurró en el oído mientras enredó las manos en su cabello.

- No me dejes Marco... - le pidió con angustia Ace, aferrándose al cuerpo de su amante.

- Jamás... - le tomo el rostro y vio sus ojos negros, totalmente nublados por el placer – Ace...

- Marco... - dijo el chico en un débil susurro.

- Ace... - lo embrujaba, le descolocaba su voz, su cuerpo, su sonrisa, lo amaba con locura.

- ¿Marco?

- Ace... - desde que lo vio en aquella isla, enfrentándose a su padre, protegiendo a sus nakamas, él se rindió ante sus ojos.

- ¡Marco! - le gritaron mientras sintió un golpe en su cabeza.

- ¡¿Qué?! - rugió Marco al ser traído a la realidad de tan maravilloso sueño, y lo que era peor, con un no tan pequeño problema entre piernas.

- ¿Estás bien? - le preguntó Ace que estaba a su lado con cara de preocupación – Estabas hablando en sueño y te movías, pensé que tenias una pesadilla.

- No... - dijo mientras se acomodaba en el pequeño lecho que había preparado en la cabaña de Ace.

- ¿Estás seguro? – preguntó mientras colocaba su mano en la frente del rubio.

- ¡Ace! - lo que menos necesitaba en ese momento era que el moreno le tocara – Estoy bien, solo necesito tomar algo de aire – dijo parándose con rapidez, para que su amigo no notara nada raro.

- Me nombrabas... - comentó Ace con nerviosismo.

- B-bueno... - ahora sí que estaba frito, podía sentir la curiosa mirada de su amigo en su espalda, pero no tenía el valor para mirarlo – No lo recuerdo.

- Pero yo si... - Ace se levantó y se encamino hacía donde estaba Marco – No creo que pueda olvidarlo.

- Ace...no es lo que piensas – alegó Marco.

- ¿Qué crees que estoy pensando?

- Pues...eso... - sentía que con cada palabra metía más la pata – No sé lo que piensas.

- Si lo sabes – dijo Ace quedando muy cerca de la espalda de Marco, lo que hizo que esté se estremeciera – Mírame.

Estaba acabado. Esa simple palabra y la voz que la pronunció lo volvieron a hechizar, lentamente se volteo para ver al pecoso, que lo miraba fijamente, conteniendo la respiración. Sabía que mentirle sería tonto, pero decirle la verdad no era menos tonto. Cerró los ojos para no ver esos labios que lo torturaban ¿Por qué no lo tragaba la tierra?

- Marco...tú me gustas – le confesó Ace – Me gustas mucho.

No tuvo tiempo de contestar cuando el menor le robo un beso, tímido y rápido, pero le supo a gloria.

- Ace...

- ¿Soñabas con esto? - le preguntó el moreno con una sonrisa.

- Con esto y más... - Marco tomo a Ace por la cintura, pegando sus cuerpos, lo que hizo que este notara la latente erección que ocultaba en sus pantalones.

- No eres el único – confesó el pelinegro, cerrando los ojos y reclamando un nuevo beso, pero esta vez más profundo, y Marco descubrió que esos labios no solo se veían ricos, si no que eran un verdadero manjar que no paraba de degustar. Sus lenguas se unieron a la entrega, acariciándose con pasión y explorándose sin límites.

Entre besos y caricias llegaron donde antes Marco había estado durmiendo, lo que le dio gracia, ya que haría realidad lo que había soñado en ese lugar. Con cuidado recostó a Ace sobre las sabanas arrugadas, y se dedico a contemplarlo, perdiéndose en los ojos más hermosos que había visto.

- Eres hermoso Ace – le susurró Marco.

- Mentiroso – contestó el chico con algo de color en sus mejillas, haciendo que sus pecas resaltaran.

- Sabes que es verdad... - dijo mientras sonreía con dulzura, acariciando su rostro.

Volvieron a juntar sus labios, pero esta vez Marco descendió por el cuello del moreno, consiguiendo pequeños suspiros de la boca de su amante. Le encantaba oírlo, a cada sonido se iba prendiendo más y más, haciendo que sus besos se volvieran más salvajes, dejando marcas que de seguro se notarían mañana. Así, después de recorrer todo el cuello, siguió por el resto del cuerpo, tocando cada rincón que se le presentaba, enloqueciendo al chico que no paraba de moverse bajo él, clamando por más atención.

- Marco...por favor... - le pidió Ace moviendo sus caderas para hacer contacto con el cuerpo de su pareja.

- Espera Ace, déjame disfrutarte – le rogó Marco mientras lamia sus labios al contemplar el estado en que se encontraba el joven debajo de él; totalmente rojo, luchando por aire y con el cabello algo alborotado. Quería ver qué más podía provocar en ese cuerpo.

Por su parte, Ace estaba en el cielo, nunca pensó que Marco le correspondiera, ni menos que le pudiera dar tanto placer. El pobre chico tuvo que usar todas sus fuerzas para contenerse cuando el mayor se saco la ropa y luego lo desvistió a él entre torpes movimientos, era su primera vez por lo que se sentía algo avergonzado, lo que le complico un poco el trabajo al rubio.

- Ace... si no quieres... - le dijo Marco al ver el nerviosismo del joven.

- P-pero...si quiero, es solo que... - Ace no sabía como decirle que era virgen, le daba demasiada vergüenza, pero tarde o temprano lo notaría – Hazlo con cuidado Marco...yo no...

- Lo se... se te nota a leguas Ace... - con delicadeza acaricio la mejilla del chico – Pero me hace feliz, que me des éste honor.

Al oír esas palabras una burbuja de felicidad creció en el pecho de Ace, haciendo que las dudas y el temor se fueran. Con una sonrisa le dio permiso a Marco para seguir, y no le hizo esperar. Con primor tomo una de las piernas de Ace y comenzó a besar la piel de los muslos, mirando de reojo el miembro del joven que ya estaba erguido, tratando de llamar su atención, pero lo ignoro, ganándose una queja por parte de Ace, que ya comenzaba a sentir dolor por contenerse.

Los siguientes segundos se hacían eternos para el pobre chico, que se aferraba a las sabanas buscando algo que lo distraerá de la tortura que Marco le daba a su cuerpo, pero todos sus sentidos estaban puestos en el hombre que ahora besaba sus caderas con lentitud. Podía sentir con exactitud todo, la respiración de Marco sobre su piel, su lengua en contacto con su cuerpo, el sonido de los besos, ver como proclamaba su cuerpo como suyo.

Cuando Marco sintió que Ace estaba lo suficientemente relajado, se llevó tres dedos a la boca y los humedeció lo suficiente para no causarle daño al joven. Ya listo, los introdujo lentamente en la entrada del pecoso que se volvió a tensar con el contacto. Le beso una vez más para distraerlo del dolor, una acción común pero eficaz para estas situaciones. Sus dedos bailaban en el estrecho canal, abriéndose paso hasta encontrar el punto que hizo a Ace dar un grito de placer, lo que termino por enloquecerlo.

Con una mirada Marco le dio a entender lo que deseaba. Con nerviosismo Ace colocó sus rodillas sobre su pecho, expectante por lo que vendría. Por su parte, Marco se posiciono cerca de la cavidad del menor, y con cuidado se adentro en él, y si creyó haber probado el cielo, se equivoco. El sentir como las paredes de Ace le abrazaban lo superó. Puso una de sus manos sobre una de las del comandante de la segunda división, enredándose con firmeza. La otra la llevó a la cadera de Ace, y terminó por hundirse mientras lo volvía a besar con dulzura.

Una oleada de dolor y pasión le recorrió el cuerpo a Ace al sentirse invadido, pero no le importaba el sufrir, por que a cada movimiento de Marco, éste iba desapareciendo y el placer ganaba terreno, mandándolo hacia las estrellas. Pero sabía que eso era solo el comienzo, con algo de miedo, acomodo sus piernas en las caderas de Marco, haciendo que la penetración fuera más profunda, y dándole la señal para que se moviera más rápido.

Y sin hacerlo esperar, Marco comenzó con un vaivén más rápido, rozando con dureza las terminaciones nerviosas, para después golpear la próstata, lo que hacía que las paredes internas lo abrazaran con más fuerza.

- ¡M-marco! - gritó Ace – Yo... - pero no necesito terminar de hablar, Marco tomó su miembro y lo masturbo al mismo tiempo que lo penetraba.

Volvieron a entregarse a las caricias y a los besos, las manos de Ace acariciaban con angustia la espalda, los brazos y el pecho de Marco, grabando cada detalle de ese cuerpo, queriendo fundirse con él, una y otra vez, disfrutar estas emociones, la compañía y el amor que el rubio le daba. Todo esto se acumulo en su pecho, bajo a su abdomen y termino explotando por su miembro.

Cuando Ace eyaculó, sus paredes se contrajeron, estrujando el pene de Marco, lo que provocó que terminara viniéndose con fuerza, bañando el interior de su amado y cayendo exhausto, abrazándose con ternura al más joven. Ambos se miraron con amor, y determinación.

- Te amo Ace... - le susurró Marco mientras besaba su frente.

- Yo también te amo – Ace se sentía feliz, acomodó su rostro en el cuello del rubio – Te amo mucho...

Ambos se dedicaban palabras dulces, dándose pequeños besos y jurándose amor, mientras la luna brillaba en lo alto del cielo.

* * *

El día del carnaval, Luffy se despertó temprano, pero se quedó en su cama mirando el techo, recordando el sueño que había tenido, y se sentía raro, confundido. Se levantó con lentitud, tratando de retener las imágenes que venían a su mente, buscándole un significado, pero fue inútil. Se dirigió al baño para tomar una ducha, y así poder despertar por completo.

Al terminar, se dirigió al balcón de su habitación, y miro el vasto cielo, totalmente despejado. La brisa de la mañana le golpeo en la cara, acariciando su joven rostro. Eso le ayudo a relajarse aun más, y con renovadas fuerzas abandono su recámara, bajando al comedor. Al llegar se encontró con Coby y Helmeppo, que se preparaban para desayunar los alimentos que Nami les había traído, pero ésta se quedo petrificada cuando vio llegar al chico.

- ¡Luffy-sama! ¿Pero qué hace despierto tan temprano? Si aún son las 9 de la mañana... - habló Nami asombrada.

- No podía dormir y tengo hambre – dijo sentándose al lado de Coby y quitándole algo del plato – ¡Está delicioso Nami!

- Luffy-sama, no le quite comida a Coby-san, espere a que yo le sirva.

- Descuida Nami-san – la interrumpió el joven – por mí no hay problema.

- ¡Vez! - le respondió alegre Luffy mientras seguía sacando la comida del Sargento Mayor.

Nami no objeto, así no tendría que preparar más comida, además de que la expresión de felicidad de Coby la conmovió. Se retiro a despertar al Vice-Almirante y a Zoro, y con esté ultimo tuvo un mal rato, ya que el joven no le hacía caso y le costó un mundo sacarlo de la cama.

El resto de la mañana estuvo relativamente en calma. Hablaban del carnaval, de sus metas personales, una que otra broma sobre Helmeppo, piratas, espadas y aventuras. Después almorzaron en lo que Nami llamo "La más ruidosa de las comidas que hubiera presenciado hasta ahora", aunque era pequeña con las que le esperaban en un futuro. Ya avanzada la tarde, se fueron a preparar para el carnaval, se bañaron y se colocaron sus trajes. Los primeros en bajar fueron Coby y Helmeppo, vestidos ambos con un terno blanco, camisas del mismo color, con decoraciones doradas y un pañuelo azul oscuro con el emblema de la marina. La segunda fue Nami, con un ajustado vestido azul claro y un echarpe y bolso blanco

- Vaya...cualquiera diría que no es la misma sirvienta de la mañana – le comentó sorprendido Helmeppo a Coby.

Después de Nami, bajo Zoro, vistiendo un traje verde oscuro, con una camisa y pañuelo de color blanco, y adornos plateados, había cambiado sus aretes dorados por unos del mismo color de sus ornamentos. Se veía elegante y muy guapo, por lo que se gano las miradas de los demás, hasta que llego Luffy, y todos terminaron mirándolo a él, incluyendo el peliverde.

- Si no te conociera pasarías por noble – comentó Zoro, lo que causo risa a Nami, ya que podía decirse lo mismo de él.

- Pero cuesta caminar con esto... - le dijo el pequeño, que vestía con un traje y pañuelo negro, camisa roja, y adornos dorados.

- S-se ve muy bien, Luffy-san – habló Coby, que no perdía de vista al pelinegro.

- Gracias, pero me siento raro – aseguró el pequeño.

- Claro que te vez bien, después de todo eres mi nieto ¡Bwahahahaha! - exclamo Garp cuando llegó al hall de la casa – Pero no hay tiempo que perder, seguro el carnaval comenzara pronto.

- ¡Vamos chicos! Quiero ver el desfile de máscaras y los juegos artificiales – comentó Luffy con alegría mientras corría a la salida, seguido de Zoro, Coby y Helmeppo.

- ¡¿Llevan sus máscaras?! - les preguntó Garp.

- Descuide, las máscaras las llevo yo, pero mejor me apuro antes de que los pierda de vista – le habló Nami mientras se despedía, y partían los cinco al carnaval.


	4. Carnaval y Baile

**Disclaimer:**

1.- Ningún personaje de One Piece me pertenece, todos son propiedad de Oda-sama.

2.- Esté Fanfic es Semi-Au, por lo que habrán cosas fieles al manga y otras que son de mi autoría.

3.- Esté Fanfic es **Yaoi** (ShanksxLuffy/MihawkxZoro/MarcoxAce principalmente) y algo de **Yuri** (RobinxNami) si alguna pareja no te gusta, por favor, no lo leas.

* * *

**Capitulo 4: Carnaval.**

La ciudad estaba en éxtasis. Las calles de Edge Town estaban llenas de gente que esperaba ansiosamente el inicio del carnaval. Algunos carros que participarían ya estaban listos en la zona de partida, y se podía ver a algunos de los participantes pasearse con vistosos trajes; payasos, bailarines, acróbatas, magos y otros extravagantes personajes preparaban su espectáculo, tratando de ser el mejor y ganarse el derecho de entrar a palacio para entretener a los nobles.

- Pensé que el carnaval sería en High Town – comentó un moreno, con terno gris claro, camisa y pañuelo blanco. Su traje llevaba adornos dorados a juego con sus cabellos.

- La fiesta con máscaras será en un palacio de High Town, es propiedad de los nobles, pero el carnaval con las comparsas y el desfile es en Edge Town, también hay una feria con juegos y fuegos artificiales en Town Centre – contestó su compañero, un pecoso sonriente que vestía con un traje negro, con camisa gris, pañuelo rojo oscuro y algunos adornos dorados.

- ¿Y dónde quieres ir primero? - preguntó Marco.

- Los nobles estarán en High Town, pero la fiesta no comenzara hasta las diez de la noche, así que tenemos tiempos para divertirnos – le respondió con una gran sonrisa Ace, la cual le había acompañado todo lo que llevaba del día.

- Entonces esperemos a que empiece el desfile – Marco tomó su mano con firmeza, aun no podía creer lo que había vivido con Ace, se sentía tan feliz.

- Nee... nunca me vas a dejar ¿Verdad, Marco? - preguntó Ace con el semblante serio y apretando con fuerza la mano del primer comandante.

- Por supuesto que no, y no podrás librarte de mi tan fácilmente, así que borra esa idea de tu cabecita – con un rápido movimiento Marco le dio un pequeño beso a Ace. Fue solo un roce pero le basto al pecoso para sentirse feliz – Vamos a conseguir un buen puesto, ven.

Así, los dos hombres se perdieron entre la multitud de espectadores, que ya estaban hablando del primer carro que abriría el desfile, perteneciente a un estrafalario payaso con gran nariz roja.

* * *

Luffy estaba asombrado con los vivos colores y la alegre música que lo rodeaban, ya ni sabía a donde quería ir, ya que apenas se dirigía a un lugar, veía otro que le gustaba. Siempre le había gustado el carnaval que hacían en Edge Town, principalmente porque le agradaba más la gente que vivía aquí, era más humana y divertida. También quería ir a ver los fuegos artificiales a Town Centre, pero lo que no quería era ir a High Town, toda esa gente no le gustaba, demasiado superficial e hiriente.

- ¡Luffy-sama! No se vaya a perder – le suplico Nami – No quiero volver a pasar el susto de ayer.

- Pero si el que se perdió fue Zoro – comentó Luffy haciendo un puchero.

- ¡Que te he dicho que no me he perdido! - le gritó Zoro indignado – Tú corriste y te perdiste solo, yo me quede esperándote hasta que Nami me vino a buscar, así que el perdido fuiste tú.

- Debe tener cuidado Luffy-san, las calles son peligrosas, puede encontrarse con extraños – le pidió Coby.

- Se cuidarme solo, y no me paso nada malo – comentó Luffy ya molesto de que le trataran como un niño pequeño.

- _Pero si se encontró con un extraño... _- pensaron Zoro y Nami, recordando el incidente con el pelirrojo, el cual había molestado mucho a Luffy, aun cuando ellos no entendían la razón, así que Nami aprovechando que el tema se estaba tocando, iba a preguntarle a Luffy el por qué de su molestia cuando las trompetas, charrascas y los tambores anunciaron el inicio del carnaval de Edge Town.

No pasaron muchos minutos hasta que el primer carro llego donde el grupo estaba, y dicho carro era el más raro que hayan visto, de color rosa y verde, adornado con la figura de un elefante amarillo que llevaba una gola blanca(1) y de su trompa lanzaba globos con forma de corazón. Dentro del carro, habían acróbatas saltando en unos mástiles, y también payasos vestidos con exótico y coloridos trajes, haciendo rutinas humorísticas que sacaban carcajadas del público. Pero lo que más llamo la atención fue el gran león blanco que seguía al carro, montado por una bella mujer vestida con un diminuto pareo blanco en su cadera y su cuerpo estaba cubierto por diminutos diamantes. La mujer, cuyos pechos eran tapados solo por su largo y ondulado cabello negro, sonreía y saludaba a los espectadores con un delicado movimiento de su mano, recibiendo saludos y alabanzas de los hombres y comentarios envidiosos y de admiración de algunas mujeres.

- ¡Que hermosa! - comentó Helmeppo con los ojos como corazón - ¡Aquí! ¡Mírame! - gritaba y saltaba el Sargento, tratando de llamar la atención de la circense, y lo logro – ¡Me está mirando!

- Esta mirando a Luffy – corrigió Zoro, y efectivamente, la mujer estaba mirando fijamente al chico de goma, él cual ni se enteraba de nada.

- ¡Es verdad Luffy-sama! Le esta sonriendo – afirmó Nami sorprendida.

La mujer le dedicaba una coqueta mirada a Luffy, el cual la observaba como si viera una simple pared. Cuando el carro con forma de elefante llego frente a los chicos, la mujer sonrió con dulzura y se dirigió a Luffy.

- Hola muchacho...tienes un lindo rostro...¿Te gustaría venir conmigo? - preguntó la mujer con voz seductora.

- Eww...No quiero – corto secamente Luffy, dejando asombrados a sus amigos.

-¿C-cómo te atreves...? - exclamó la mujer disgustada – Nunca nadie me había rechazado ¡Soy hermosa!¿Acaso no sabes quién soy?

- Mmm...Hey Zoro...¿Quién es esta tipa tan fea? - preguntó Luffy a su amigo, pero éste no respondió, ya que él y los que lo rodeaban quedaron en shock al escuchar tales palabras dirigidas a la mujer.

La pobre chica quedo sin habla al escuchar al joven, pero no alcanzo a reprochar ni nada, ya que el carro siguió su curso junto al desfile. Su mirada se dirigió al cielo que ya era adornado por las estrellas.

- Jamás un hombre me había rechazado...¡Que mirada! hizo a mi cuerpo estremecerse...ese hombre ha desestabilizado mi mundo... - finalizó en un susurro mientras sonreía embelesada, pensando en el joven al que acababa de conocer.

* * *

El tiempo había transcurrido, y ya pronto serían las diez de la noche, por lo que los habitantes de High Town se preparaban para la fiesta de máscaras en el palacio de verano de Saint Henry Tud (2), uno de los Nobles Mundiales más crueles que hayan existido. Dicho hombre se encontraba ya en el palacio del Reino, junto a dos de sus esposas y a su hija mayor, Saint Olive(3), una mujer de gran belleza, pero malcriada, obstinada, engreída y acostumbrada a salirse con la suya, la cual iría a la fiesta en representación de su familia.

El palacio era considerablemente grande, para ser solo utilizado en verano, prácticamente rivalizaba en proporciones con el palacio real de Goa. La propiedad estaba compuesta por cuatros edificios de más de 300 metros de longitud. La construcción estaba conectada y formaba un cuadrado, dejando un terreno verde en su interior, ideal para la actividad al aire libre. Sus fachadas de color blanco marfil, estaban decoradas con atlantes, columnas y grandes ventanales ornamentales, muy estilo barroco(4). El interior del palacio mantenía la suntuosidad del exterior. El color blanco era el que reinaba principalmente, y era complementado con colores dorados, negros, azules y rojos, dependiendo del lugar de la residencia.

Los invitados entraban por una gran escalera, que daba a un amplio y majestuoso salón de baile. En el fondo de la habitación estaba el trono, un lujoso asiento dorado en lo alto de unas gradas, y sobre el, un dosel de terciopelo rojo vino. A los lados del trono, se encontraban unos imponentes ventanales, por los que se podía ver el hermoso cielo estrellado. Entre las ventanas se ubicaban unos espejos adornados con candelabros dorados, que hacían juego con los chandelier(5) que colgaban del techo.

Los invitados ya estaban acomodándose a los lados del cuarto, dejando un espacio en el centro para el baile. Los sirvientes se movían con rapidez y precisión, atendiendo con gran maestría. El recinto había sido rodeado por oficiales de la Marina encubiertos, y en el interior, entre los asistentes, sin levantar sospecha alguna, se encontraban dos de los miembros del Ouka Shishibukai.

- Pensé que Kurohige estaría aquí – habló un hombre alto, vestido con un terno y camisa negra, con un pañuelo rojovino oscuro y adornos plateados, cubierto por una capa negra. Portaba un sombrero de copa del mismo color, finalizando su conjunto con una máscara blanca sin detalles, lo que le daba un aspecto vampírico.

- Creo que a los nobles mundiales no les agrado – le respondió alegremente su compañero, que era mucho más alto que el otro. Vestía de manera estrafalaria, con un terno rosado claro, con camisa blanca, los adornos morados y el pañuelo de color amarillo, muy similar a su cabello. Sobre sus hombros llevaba una larga estola rosada, de un tono más oscuro que su traje. Portaba una antifaz con forma de pájaro, del mismo color que sus ornamentos – la verdad...a mí tampoco me agrada mucho, prefería a Crocodile, era mucho más interesante.

- Si tú lo dices... - murmuro Mihawk con molestia.

- Ne...si tanto te molesta puedes retirarte o...¿esperas a alguien? No creo que Akagami llegué hasta este lugar.

- Con ese hombre nunca se sabe, además, no es asunto tuyo lo que yo haga.

- No seas así Mihawk ¿Acaso encontraste a alguien interesante?

No recibió respuesta. El espadachín se retiro de su lado, dirigiéndose a uno de los rincones opuestos. Aunque no quisiera admitirlo, Doflamingo tenía razón. No podía dejar de pensar en el joven que había conocido el otro día. Si bien, aún era un novato, había sentido claramente que no era como los demás, la determinación en su rostro...le hubiera gustado enfrentarse a él. Pero aguardaría a otra oportunidad, esa sería su prueba, si el chico no podía encontrarlo, significaba que no era un espadachín digno para enfrentarlo.

* * *

Luffy y su grupo estaban encaminándose al gran salón, y cada uno tenía distintas expresiones. Coby y Nami eran los que se veían más felices, él primero no paraba de mirar a Luffy con brillo en los ojos, se había sentido tan aliviado cuando el pequeño había rechazado a esa mujer. Por otro lado, Nami se sentía como una princesa, todo era tan reluciente y ella era el centro de atención. Helmeppo iba en estado de shock aún y caminaba como un pato. Y por último, Luffy y Zoro tenían cara de morir en cualquier momento. La formalidad con la que Zoro era tratado le hacía sentirse ridículo, además el lujo del lugar era algo que nunca había visto, como si todo se rompiera con el más mínimo movimiento. Y Luffy...Luffy tenía cara de asco a más no poder, quería salir corriendo de ese lugar.

- Esa es la puerta del gran salón, debemos entrar con las máscaras, así que tomen – dijo Nami sacando con delicadeza de su bolso cuatro antifaces.

Coby y Helmeppo recibieron un antifaz blanco con detalles dorados. A Zoro le dieron un antifaz que no solo cubría sus ojos, también un poco de su mejilla izquierda, era de color blanco con detalles negros. Luffy llevaba uno de color negro con detalles dorados, y por ultimo; Nami llevaba una de color blanco con detalles azules.

- Escuchen, dentro de esa habitación estará un Noble Mundial, y bajo ninguna circunstancia pueden hacer alguna tontería en ese lugar, y ni se les ocurra acercarse al trono, y si por casualidad el Noble se les acerca, inclínense ante él... y sin peros – agrego al ver la cara de reproche de Luffy y Zoro.

- Yo ni quiero ir a ese lugar – se quejo Luffy.

- Pero tiene que ir en representación de su abuelo, solo estaremos unos minutos, unos bailecitos y vamos a la feria y veremos los fuegos artificiales ¿Le parece?

- Mmmm... está bien, pero no me detengas si acabo con la mesa de bocadillos Shishishishi – rió Luffy.

- No has cambiado nada Luffy.

- He? - detrás del pequeño se encontraban dos hombres. El primero de cabello negro atado en una coleta y con una máscara del mismo color, con retoques rojos, y el segundo era un hombre rubio, con una máscara blanca con detalles dorados cerca de los ojos - ¿Tú?

- Nos vemos a dentro Luffy – y sin más, los dos extraños desaparecieron tras las grandes puertas.

- ¿Conocía a esos hombres Luffy-sama? - preguntó Nami con curiosidad.

- Si – el chico de goma volvía a sonreír – Bien ¿Qué estamos esperando? ¡Vamos! - gritó el joven corriendo hacia el salón.

- ¿No fue él quien dijo que no quería ir? - cuestionó Zoro con una gotita cayendo por su cabeza.

- Déjalo, lo importante es que ha entrado – le habló Nami quien siguió al moreno acompañada por Zoro.

- ¿Coby? - preguntó Helmeppo - ¿Estás bien?

- S-si...es solo que...con unas simples palabras, ese hombre logro alegrar a Luffy-san... pero no me hagas caso, Helmeppo-san, ni si quiera sé lo que estoy diciendo – le sonrió ampliamente el pelirosa, siguiendo el camino de sus otros compañeros.

- Yo si se de lo que hablas – siseó el rubio, fijando su mirada en su amigo, pero este no pudo oírlo.

Con paso más firme, entro en el salón. No fue difícil para él ubicar a sus acompañantes. Nami estaba rodeada de hombres que la estaban cortejando, y ella simplemente se dejaba. Zoro estaba en la mesa de licores y parecía haber encontrado uno de su agrado. Luffy estaba ya atacando una mesa con algunos dulces, y Coby lo acompañaba. Y eso le dolía mucho. Desde el primer día que lo vio, con aquel optimismo, con esa luz en sus ojos, dándole fuerzas para no rendirse, supo que se había enamorado de Coby. Pero su tonto orgullo le impedía decírselo, y ahora... él se había fijado en alguien más.

- Chicos – hablo el rubio, interrumpiendo la charla, aunque era más Coby hablando y Luffy comiendo – Eso parece estar delicioso.

- Ni que lo digas – dijo Luffy mientras devoraba un nuevo aperitivo.

- Ya veo...y... ¿ya te has reunido con tu misterioso amigo? - Helmeppo no quería herir a Coby, pero debía alejarlo de Luffy a toda costa.

- ¿Mi amigo? Ah, te refieres al tipo de antes... aún no lo encuentro, pero ya aparecerá.

- ¿Y son amigos desde hace mucho? - insistió, con un nudo en su pecho al ver la cara de tristeza de Coby.

- Si, desde niños, aunque él no es mi amigo – comentó feliz Luffy, haciendo que los ojos del Sargento Segundo se ensombrecieran – Es mi hermano.

- ¿T-tu hermano? - era como si a Coby le hubieran adelantado la navidad – Vaya, no sabía que tuvieras uno.

- ¡Shishishishi! Es que a mi abuelo ya no le gusta hablar de él... ¡Hey! - exclamó Luffy llamando la atención de aquel que había llamado su hermano.

- ¡Ha pasado tiempo Luffy! - saludó el otro joven, abrazando con fuerza al pequeño – ¡Has crecido mucho!

- ¡Hola Ace! ¿Qué haces aquí? - cuestionó Luffy.

-¿Acaso no puedo venir a ver a mi hermano pequeño?

- ¡Shishishishi! Claro que puedes ¿Y qué has hecho en estos tres años?

- Pues...¿Podríamos hablar en privado? - pidió el joven.

- ¡Claro! - habló el Sargento Segundo, tomando del brazo a su compañero y perdiéndose entre la multitud.

- ¡Wow! Que chico más raro... pero en fin, Luffy, te tengo que contar algo, aunque no creo que te importe en verdad.

- ¿No me importa? - preguntó Luffy, a lo que su hermano se acerca a él.

- Me he unido a Barbablanca – susurró Ace en su oído.

- ¿En serio? - Luffy estaba asombrado, nunca pensó que su hermano le serviría a otro hombre.

- Si, llevo su marca en mi espalda con mucho orgullo ¡Hey! ¿No te gustaría unirte a ti también?

- Que va – le respondió Luffy como si nada.

- Je je je no has cambiado, en fin, solo quería evitar una disputa familiar – Ace se encamino hacia el balcón, pero antes de desaparecer le dijo a su hermano – Pienso convertir a Barbablanca en el Rey de los Piratas.

- Entonces pelearemos y que gane el más fuerte...Pero yo seré el Rey de los Piratas.

- Ya lo veremos, cuídate Luffy – se despidió Ace mientras se iba al lado de su amigo.

- Pensé que hablarías más con él – comentó Marco.

- Esta bien, tampoco podemos quedarnos mucho tiempo – de un solo salto, ambos piratas salieron del balcón y se dirigieron rumbo a Town Centre.

* * *

Coby miraba desde lejos a los hermanos. Quería estar con Luffy todo el tiempo que le fuera posible, pero sabía que ahora lo mejor era dejarlo solo.

- Ne...Coby ¿El nombre Ace no te suena? - habló su compañero.

- Mmm...la verdad es que si... a lo mejor el Vice-Almirante nos lo nombro alguna vez.

- Pero Luffy dijo que a él no le gustaba hablar de su otro nieto, además, estoy seguro de que no fue el Vice-Almirante quien lo nombro... - Helmeppo estaba concentrado en sus pensamientos, tratando de recordar donde había escuchado ese nombre cuando la música lleno el recinto, convocando a las parejas al centro del salón.

Era una música suave, que seducía a la audiencia, y llamaba a juntar los cuerpos con delicadeza. Coby no pudo resistirse a la posibilidad de bailar con Luffy, pero entro en pánico al ver que no era el único que tenía esa idea en mente. Se apresuro a llegar al lado de su amigo, que aún parecía estar en las nubes, después de hablar con su hermano, y no prestaba atención a las miradas de hombres y mujeres que lo observaban con determinación.

- Luffy-san... ¿puedo hacerle una pregunta? - habló el pelirosa con nerviosismo.

- Claro – sonrió el joven.

- Bueno...¿l-le guuustaria bailar? - preguntó con los ojos cerrados, esperando la negativa del chico, y grande fue su asombro cuando sintió que alguien tomaba sus manos - ¿Luffy-san?

- Esta bien, pero tendrás que guiarme porque no he bailado esto en mi vida Shishishishi – confesó Luffy mientras arrastraba a un sorprendido Coby a la pista - ¿Y cómo va?

- Es...yo...colocare mi mano en su cintura y usted por detrás de mi cuello...y después juntamos nuestras manos...así – Coby entrelazo su mano izquierda con la derecha de Luffy.

Luffy le sonrió, dándole a entender que estaba listo. Coby dio un paso adelante con el pie derecho, y él chico lo imitó. Comenzaron a danzar, dando vueltas alejándose el uno del otro, volviendo a juntarse, más giros y paseos, siempre mirándose a los ojos. Luffy se divertía, aún cuando era la primera vez que bailaba algún vals, ya había cogido el ritmo, y parecía que lo hubiera hecho toda su vida.

- No sabía que Luffy bailara tan bien – comentó Zoro a Helmeppo, que miraba a los jóvenes bailar.

- De seguro es porque Coby le esta guiando.

- Ya...pero eso no se logra cuando alguien te guía – Zoro de un solo sorbo se tomó el contenido de su copa.

- Disculpa ¿Quieres bailar conmigo? - preguntó un joven moreno y de pelo lila al espadachín.

- Piérdete – contestó Zoro, mientras se volvía a la mesa de licores.

- Vamos...de seguro te diviertes – insistió el hombre.

- ¿Eres tontos? Dije que te perdieras, lárgate – tomó una nueva copita y se dispuso a beberla cuando alguien choco con su hombro – a ver si con esto entiendes.

Con un rápido movimiento, Zoro le lanzo el licor a la cara, pero no salió exactamente como él había esperado, ya que no era el mismo hombre que lo había molestado el que estaba empapado, si no uno que parecía salido de una película de vampiros.

* * *

Luffy y Coby seguían bailando como si solo estuvieran ellos solos. Hablaban de vez en cuando sobre gustos en música, y Coby descubrió que a Luffy le gustaban los ritmos movidos y alegres. Sentía que había bailado una eternidad y a la vez unos segundos, cuando se anunció el cambio de parejas, pero no dejaría a Luffy, de todos modos, no era obligación ceder al acompañante.

- Luffy, me permites a Coby para esta pieza – habló Helmeppo.

- Claro – contestó Luffy alegre.

- P-pero yo... - no hubo caso, Luffy fue rodeado por un grupo de chicos y chicas que querían su turno para bailar con él, pero el joven los rechazaba uno por uno.

- No quiero – hablaba con determinación – No.

- ¿Y aceptarías bailar conmigo? - dijo un extraño.

Luffy se quedo quieto al oír la voz...tal vez alucinaba. Pero no, aún con el antifaz blanco y vestido de una forma distinta a como lo había conocido, sin duda alguna, era el pelirrojo, su cabello era inconfundible.

- ¿Bailas? ¿O me tienes miedo? - le sonrió el mayor.

- Claro que no – el menor tomo la mano que el hombre le ofreció, y se dedico a observarlo nuevamente. Vestía con un traje negro que brillaba con tonos rojizos, su camisa era blanca y levaba un pañuelo rojo con adornos plateados – Es solo que no pensé verte aquí.

- ¿Has pensado en mi?

- ¡No! Pero no parecías del tipo de los que vienen a estas fiestas.

- Eres mal mentiroso – El pelirrojo lo tomó la cintura y lo apego a su cuerpo – Luffy.

- ¿C-cómo sabes mi nombre? - El muchacho se tenso al sentir el cuerpo del otro tan cerca, podía sentir a la perfección el calor de su cuerpo, la dureza de sus músculos...su aroma...¿vino tinto?

- El chico rubio te llamo así hace un momento.

- Ah...¿Y tú cómo te llamas?

- Shanks, un gusto.

El baile comenzó. Con movimientos lentos, Shanks y Luffy empezaron a girar, de la misma forma en que lo había hecho con Coby, pero con la diferencia de que ahora sentía cosas que no entendía. No podía quitar la vista de los ojos de Shanks, y a la vez le costaba mantener la mirada. Su respiración estaba algo pesada y le costaba concentrarse en el baile, por lo que piso a Shanks varias veces.

- Lo siento... - se disculpó el pequeño.

- Descuida, solo relájate y cierra los ojos.

- ¿Qué?

- Cierra los ojos, deja que yo te lleve.

Sin saber el por que lo hizo, Luffy cerró sus ojos y acomodo su cabeza en el hombro de Shanks, y tal como el mayor pidió, se dejo llevar, y esta vez no hubo errores. Siguieron así por un buen rato, hasta que el suave ritmo fue cambiando por uno un poco mas movido.

- Esto es... - Luffy reconoció la melodía, su abuelo le había enseñado a bailarla hace tiempo.

- ¿Te complica el ritmo?

- No...¿Y a ti?

- Para nada.

Shanks se separo de Luffy, y solo sus manos siguieron juntas, y con un pequeño giro, el menor regreso a sus brazos. Luego, ambos volvieron a juntar sus cuerpo, sosteniendo las miradas. Se sujetaron uno de la cintura del otro, y giraron hacia un lado y luego al otro. Cambiaron su agarre de mano y volvieron a girar. Pronto las demás parejas se detuvieron para prestarles atención, pero a ellos no les importo. Shanks volvió a darle un giro a Luffy, y luego otro y otro, parecía un muñeco entre sus brazos, hasta que con un brusco movimiento, lo atrajo hacia él. Luffy coloco su mano en el cuello de Shanks y acerco un poco su rostro, casi pudo sentir la respiración del mayor en su piel, pero se contuvo y se alejo nuevamente.

Al pelirrojo le gusto el atrevimiento de Luffy. Tomó su mano antes de que se separaran, no quería perder el contacto, y con agilidad se posiciono detrás de su pareja, acercando su rostro al cuello del menor, deslizando su nariz por la sensible zona, en apenas una débil caricia.

Luffy se estremeció al sentir la respiración, lo que le hizo soltar un débil suspiro. Con lentitud se volteó para quedar de frente a Shanks, y lo que vio simplemente no se lo esperaba; el pelirrojo le estaba sonriendo de una manera que le desgarro el alma, ese simple gesto hizo que su mundo se detuviera, dejo de sentir el suelo bajo sus pies y su cuerpo no le obedecía, solo se dejo llevar y cuando asimiló lo que estaba haciendo, sus labios estaban demasiado cerca a los del mayor.

* * *

- Haaa...lo siento mucho - se disculpó apenado el chico – déjeme limpiarle – sacó un pañuelo de su bolsillo y se apresuro a secar el terno del hombre – realmente lo siento.

- Si no te precipitaras no te pasarían estas cosas – dijo el hombre, y Zoro reconoció la voz.

- ¿Taka no Me? - se quedó congelado... ¿es que solo podía meter la pata ante éste hombre? - ¡Pues tú me empujaste!

- No te empuje, y aún así tu reacción fue inapropiada – le respondió el hombre retirando su máscara y sombrero, dejando ver un rostro neutro que le crispo los nervios a Zoro.

- ¡Pues me vale lo que pienses! - el peliverde iba a retirarse cuando Mihawk le tomó del brazo – Suéltame o te arrepentirás.

- No hagas un escándalo, además, no llevas tus espadas ¿Qué puedes hacer sin ellas?

- ¡Vencerte! - exclamó con determinación Zoro – Yo tengo un sueño que cumplir, y para lograrlo pasare sobre ti.

- Dime tu nombre muchacho – pidió Mihawk.

- Roronoa Zoro.

- Bien, Roronoa, solo dices insensateces – le respondió Mihawk cerrando los ojos - no eres más que un chiquillo ignorante que no puede ver la diferencia de poderes entre tú y yo.

- No es ignorancia, es mi honor.

El pelinegro volvió a observar a Zoro con determinación. Cada vez le agradaba más este chico, tenía valor y dignidad, seguro que con un poco de entrenamiento llegaría lejos...

- Así que él es el motivo por el cual no te has ido de esta fiesta – comentó una risueña voz.

- Es una conversación privada Doflamingo, retírate.

- ¡Vamos!...porque no me presentas a tu amigo.

- No es mi amigo.

- ¡Entonces es tu novio! La verdad nunca me espere que te gustaran jovencitos...aunque tienes buen gusto ¡Fuffuffuffuffu! - rió Doflamingo al ver la cara de desconcierto del joven.

- No seas absurdo – Mihawk estaba deseando cortar en pedacitos al rubio, pero no iba a causar un revuelo para que Doflamingo se divirtiera.

- No es ser absurdo, además, no eres el único que se está comiendo una fruta verde.

- Guárdate tus asuntos, y sal de mi vista.

- Pero si no es cuento mío, te estoy hablando de cierto pelirrojo que está bailando feliz de la vida con un monísimo pequeñin por allá - señaló el de terno rosa.

- ¿Luffy? - exclamó con asombro Zoro.

- _¿Es una broma? _- pensó Mihawk, él sabía que Shanks no se caracterizaba por seguir normas ni por ser una persona muy meticulosa, pero venir a meterse a este lugar era una de las cosas más disparatadas que el pirata había hecho. Pasando de sus acompañantes, el espadachín se dirigió hacia la pista de baile, con la clara intensión de acabar con la diversión.

Por otro lado, y totalmente inconsciente de la difícil situación que se le avecinaba, Shanks estaba disfrutando el momento. Estar al lado del pequeño y ver su sonrisa, hacia que el riesgo que tomaba valiera la pena. Y aún, cuando no creía volver a ver al niño que había conocido hace tanto tiempo, se presento en aquel reino, para poder cumplir su promesa...

**~FlashBack~**

- Ne... señor pirata – hablaba entre sueños el pequeño niño que cargaba en su espalda – Me llevarías al mar algún día... ¿Lo harías?

- ¿Por qué quieres ir al mar? - preguntó Shanks con curiosidad.

- Quiero ser libre...y vivir aventuras como las que me contaste...

- Aún eres muy pequeño para ir en un barco pirata.

- No soy pequeño, ya soy un hombre...

- ¡Dahahahahaha ! Está bien, pero tendrás que esperar, cuando estés más grande vendré por ti ¿Estás de acuerdo?

- Si... es una promesa... - le respondió el pequeño antes de caer dormido.

**~Fin del FlashBack~**

Nunca imagino que aquel niño hubiera crecido tanto, pero ahora ya no estaba tan seguro de llevárselo en su barco; había comenzado a verlo con otros ojos, y eso no era correcto... aunque le gustaba. Esos ojos; tan despiertos y alegres, su sonrisa; tan pura y sus labios...si tan solo pudiera probarlos una vez, un simple roce...poder sentir la suavidad que guardaban... solo un poco más...estaba tan cerca...

- Si ya terminaste... podrías cederme la mano de tu acompañante, Akagami – los interrumpió una grave y simpática voz.

* * *

(1) Adorno que era utilizado por hombres y mujeres alrededor del cuello, sobre todo, durante los siglos XVI y XVII.

(2) Me base en el Rey Enrique VIII de Inglaterra, perteneciente a la casa Tudor, es el rey que rompe con la Iglesia Católica y establece a la Iglesia Anglicana como la oficial en Inglaterra.

(3) Este personaje sale en Impel Down como relleno en el pasado de Hannyabal, solo decidí reutilizarla y darle otro papel.

(4) Me base en el palacio de los Zares Rusos, el Tsárskoye Seló.

(5) Son lámparas arañas.


	5. Problemas

**Disclaimer:**

1.- Ningún personaje de One Piece me pertenece, todos son propiedad de Oda-sama.

2.- Esté Fanfic es Semi-Au, por lo que habrán cosas fieles al manga y otras que son de mi autoría.

3.- Esté Fanfic es **Yaoi** (ShanksxLuffy/MihawkxZoro/MarcoxAce principalmente) y algo de **Yuri** (RobinxNami) si alguna pareja no te gusta, por favor, no lo leas.

* * *

**Capitulo 5: Problemas.**

- Si ya terminaste... podrías cederme la mano de tu acompañante, Akagami – los interrumpió una grave y simpática voz.

Esa simple petición, rompió el momento de "insensatez" de la pareja. Luffy se soltó con prisa de los brazos del mayor, mientras trataba de ordenar sus emociones y pensamientos, lo único que tenía claro, era que se había sentido de maravilla, pero no lograba descifrar el porqué de eso.

Shanks miro con cara de pocos amigos al hombre delante de él, no solo por el hecho de que sabía que estaba ahí para tomar su cabeza, si no por querer bailar con Luffy, aunque eso no era problema suyo, después de todo, él y el chico no eran nada, pero bajo ningún motivo, dejaría a solas al pequeño con BarbaNegra... se estaba haciendo líos él solo.

- Me temo que aún no hemos terminado, así que retírate que estas molestando – le respondió mordazmente Shanks, mientras tomaba la mano de Luffy para llevárselo a otro lugar, pero no avanzo mucho cuando su instinto le alerto del peligro, y por solo unos pocos centímetros, esquivo el peligroso filo de una espada negra – Tiempo sin vernos, Mihawk.

- Siempre haciendo locuras, Akagami – le "saludo" el espadachín, acompañando sus palabras con un nuevo sablazo, lo que hizo que el pirata tomara distancia de él. Necesitaba sacarlo de ese lugar para poder pelear como era debido, no quería tener que responder por destrozos en ese castillo.

- ¡Espera! - gritó Luffy al ver como el hombre se alejaba, perseguido por el de ojos de halcón... ¿ese era el tipo que había visitado a su abuelo?¿Qué tenía que ver Shanks con él?

- Vaya... veo que ahora si estas solo.

Luffy se fijo en el hombre que le hablaba, y se asombro al reconocer al segundo visitante de su abuelo, en un apretado traje de gala, con terno y pañuelo negro, camisa blanca, y con muchas joyas de vistosos colores.

- ¿Bailarías conmigo? - volvió a preguntar el hombre.

- He...bueno, yo no...

- Si me concedes esta pieza, te contare algo sobre aquel tipo pelirrojo ¿Te parece?

- ¿D-de verdad? - Luffy no sabía si creerle, todo le decía que ese hombre no era de fiar, pero no perdía nada con intentarlo - Esta bien, pero solo un baile.

- Solo uno y me harás feliz ¡Zehahahahahaha! - rió feliz el shishibukai.

Así, una vez más, Luffy se dirigió a la pista de baile, y el pobre no sabía como iba a bailar con este tipo, prácticamente le doblaba en tamaño, pero... él era un chico con suerte. La música comenzó y todos tomaron su lugar, haciendo dos filas, se posicionaron a los lados de la pista de baile, en frente de su parejas, y empezaron el cruce. El baile en si era simple, apenas había contacto, salvo un roce de manos para girar, y en tan solo unos minutos, todo se acabo. Luffy se acerco a BarbaNegra, para pedirle que cumpliera su promesa, y para su sorpresa, el no se veía molesto como él pensaba.

- Y bien... ¿Qué sabes de Shanks? - preguntó el pequeño sin ocultar su interés.

- ¡Zehahahahahaha! Definitivamente eres alguien muy peculiar... - dijo BarbaNegra ensanchando su sonrisa – Dime ¿Qué quieres saber?

- Mmm... ¿A qué se dedica Shanks? - cuestionó Luffy.

- ¿De verdad no sabes con quien bailabas? - exclamó sorprendido el panzón.

- No...por algo te lo pregunto... - ¿Éste es tonto o qué? - pensó Luffy.

- Bueno...él es un pirata.

- ¿De verdad? - preguntó Luffy con el rostro iluminado, pero cambio a uno más serio para hacer su siguiente pregunta - ¿Qué relación tiene con el de ojos de halcón?

- Son rivales, ese Akagami es un buen espadachín, sus duelos con Mihawk son muy famosos en el Grand Line...y según lo que se dice...también son amantes.

- ¿Qué? - la cara de Luffy reflejaba un mar de emociones, pena, rabia, confusión, incredulidad, y algo que no sabía que podía sentir...celos.

- Pues eso es lo que dicen... después de todo, los que pelean se quieren ¿No lo crees?¡Zehahahahahaha! - terminó BarbaNegra mientras se iba y dejaba solo al pobre chico.

- ¿Luffy? - le llamó Zoro - ¿Estás bien?

- Yo...no lo sé – respondió el pequeño, dejando a su amigo confundido.

* * *

Mientras tanto, no muy lejos de ahí, Shanks corría por los jardines del palacio, tratando de esquivar los ataques de Mihawk que le pisaba los talones.

- ¿De verdad no sueltas esa espada ni para ir a una fiesta? - preguntó Shanks después de esquivar un corte que su "amigo" había dirigido a su espalda.

- No estoy aquí para divertirme en ese ridículo festival, estoy aquí para terminar nuestro último duelo – el shichibukai volvió a blandir su espada, esta vez, muy cerca del cuello del pelirrojo.

- Pues yo vi que te estabas divirtiendo... con aquel chico... - Shanks sonrió al ver el gesto de molestia de su atacante – vamos... somos amigos ¿No? Sabes que si necesitas algún consejo, yo puedo ayudarte.

- No necesito consejos de ti para nada – la paciencia de Mihawk estaba a punto de ser sobrepasada.

- Si sigues con esa actitud alejaras a todo el mundo – Shanks se giró hacia el de ojos de halcón, y con un rápido movimiento se tiro sobre Mihawk y ambos cayeron al piso – Todos dicen que eres un hombre sin sentimientos, pero yo sé perfectamente cuanto puedes sentir.

- No sabes nada de mí, Akagami – el pelinegro cerró sus ojos, aferrando con fuerza el mango de su espada – Si alguien no tiene sentimientos, eres tú.

Tras esas palabras, el silencio se hizo presente, ambos hombres sabían que las palabras del otro eran verdad, pero el orgullo era demasiado grande como para dar la razón, habían muchas heridas que podían abrirse con ella, el pasado que habían vivido juntos había encerrado a uno en sus metas y al otro lo había lanzado a los brazos de distintas personas, con el fin de calmar la tristeza de sus almas.

Se quedaron así por un momento, mirándose fijamente a los ojos, y al mismo tiempo no veían nada. Con lentitud, Shanks se levantó, sabía que no había nada más que decir, y no quería seguir tentando al destino, lo pasado se quedaba atrás, siempre lo había hecho así. Por su parte, Mihawk se quedo pensando, no en Shanks, a él lo había perdido hace tiempo, si es que alguna vez fueron algo, ahora penaba en aquel joven; Roronoa, aunque su tiempo había sido corto, había sido grato, y le hubiera gustado enfrentarse a él... pero aun era muy pronto, lo mejor sería dejarlo madurar ¡genial! ahora hablaba del chico como si fuera una fruta, si Doflamingo se enterara no lo dejaría en paz... y hablando de él... sería mejor volver a la fiesta.

* * *

En la fiesta de los nobles, Nami se encontraba disfrutando de las atenciones de los hombres que la cortejaban sin darle descanso, pero eso no le molestaba, después de todo, había conseguido algunos recuerdos de aquellos hombres, con o sin su permiso.

Desde pequeña se había dedicado a robar, a piratas principalmente, pero los hombres comunes también eran su blanco, después de todo, ella tenía los atributos necesarios para llamar la atención de los hombres, y si lo quería, de algunas mujeres también. Esa era su vida, robar, engañar, timar y correr, vivía en soledad y en peligro constante, aunque esa no era lo que ella quería, su sueño era navegar, y dibujar el primer mapa completo del mundo, pero el destino había sido cruel, le había quitado a la única persona que había sido buena con ella(1), a su madre Bellemere , si bien, no tenían ningún parentesco, eran una familia, una pequeña y pobre, pero habían sido felices, hasta que aquel monstruo arruino todo.

- Pero miren a quien tenemos aquí... mi ladrona favorita – le susurró al oído un hombre de aspecto arrogante.

- Es increíble que hayan dejado colarse a esta fiesta a una rata tan grande y asquerosa como usted, Capitán Nezumi – comentó Nami, mirando con desprecio al corrupto Marine.

- No me hables en ese tono jovencita, tú menos que nadie tiene derecho... eres una verdadera rata después de todo, aun con toda esa elegancia... sigues siendo la puta de Arlong-san... y quien sabe de cuantos hombres más... - siseó el hombre con lujuria en sus ojos – pero no vine aquí a hablar de eso, Arlong-san quiere saber si ya conseguiste los documentos que te pidió, la alianza con Sir Crocodile depende de esos papeles.

- Cuando tenga esos papeles se los daré a Arlong, tu dedícate a hacer lo que sabes y usa tu boca en algo útil, después de todo, así llegaste donde estas ¿No? .

- ¡¿Cómo te atreves?! - gritó Nezumi mientras alzaba su mano para golpear a la chica - Eres una...

- Si valora su vida, le aconsejo que no se atreva a tocar a la dama – habló un elegante hombre rubio, mientras sostenía el brazo del capitán.

- ¿Pero quién te crees que eres? - exclamó con indignación Nezumi.

- Un simple príncipe, que no permite la violencia en contra de una dama – el joven, empujó al Marine, lo que lo llevo a caer al piso, ante las burlas de todos los presentes – Si ya termino de hacer el ridículo por ser rechazado, es mejor que se retire.

- Esto me la pagaras – amenazó el hombre antes de retirarse, no sin darle una mirada de odio a Nami.

- ¿Se encuentra usted bien, Mademoiselle? - preguntó con galantería el rubio, y la chica tuvo tiempo para estudiarlo, alto, fornido, su cabello tapaba su ojo izquierdo y el ojo que no estaba tapado, era adornado por una peculiar ceja, que termina en espiral.

- Si...muchas gracias, su Majestad, ese tipo no paraba de molestarme, si usted no hubiera llegado, quien sabe que hubiera sido de mi – habló la joven con lágrimas en los ojos.

- No se preocupe mi bella dama, yo la protegeré de todo aquel que quiera hacerle daño ¡hasta de los piratas! - exclamó con felicidad el rubio mientras llevaba una rodilla al piso y estiraba los brazos.

- ¿Piratas? - eso si había llamado la atención de la joven ladrona - ¿Han entrado piratas a la fiesta?

- Eso parece, hace unos momentos... había un pirata bailando con un chico... - canturreó el príncipe mientras le servía un pedazo de torta – Pero hablando de cosas importantes... ¿me podría decir su nombre, si no es molestia?

- Ha..claro, disculpe mis modales, mi nombre es Nami, encantada... ¿Y el suyo, su Majestad? - pregunto la chica con coquetería.

- Mi nombre es Sanji, encantado.

* * *

- Te vez muy feliz.

- ¿Qué?

- ¡Que te vez muy feliz! Desde que dejaste a tu hermano, no has parado de sonreír.

- L-lo siento...

- ¿Por qué me pides perdón? A mí me gusta tu sonrisa, Ace.

- Pues... a mi también me gusta tu sonrisa – le respondió con alegría el chico.

- ¿En serio? Entonces estamos a mano.

Ambos siguieron avanzando en silencio, en poco llegarían a la zona del festival, donde los carros alegóricos que habían visto montaban sus atracciones. El ambiente estaba lleno de colores, gritos, cantos, bailes, y diferentes aromas, provenientes de las zonas donde se preparaba la comida.

- Je... seguro Luffy se muere por dejar esa fiesta y venir aquí, esto es más su estilo – comentó Ace mientras entraban en la feria y retiraba su máscara.

- Pues tiene buen estilo, aunque es también el tuyo, se nota que son hermanos - aseguró Marco imitando al menor.

- Bueno, cuando éramos niños nos parecíamos más... después, yo madure un poco.

- ¿Después? - preguntó intrigado Marco.

- Si... ya sabes con el tiempo uno crece ¿No?

- Mmm...supongo que sí – él rubio no quedo muy convencido con la respuesta del joven, sentía que le ocultaba algo, pero decidió no hablar del tema, sabía que Ace guardaba muchos secretos, y él había decidido esperar a que fuera el moreno quien se los contara – ¿Dónde quieres ir primero? ¿Tienes hambre?

- ¿No sería mejor buscar a Teach?

- Si sigues nombrando a esa cosa me molestare ¿No crees que sería mejor tener una cita?

- ¿C-contigo? - preguntó Ace paralizado y algo nervioso.

- Pues claro, ¿o no te agrada la idea? - cuestionó con burla Marco.

- Si – exclamó el pecoso con energía – Pero... aun es algo raro...¿C-cómo se lo diremos a Oyaji?

- Mmm...supongo que algo se nos ocurrirá cuando llegue el momento.

- ¿Estas bromeando?¡No es momento para que me tomes el pelo! - se quejó con un puchero el joven.

- Todo va a estar bien Ace – le aseguró el rubio mientras le tomaba de la mano – Nunca te dejare.

- Lo sé.

Marco siempre se había caracterizado por ser una persona socarrona en algunas situaciones, pero sabia comportarse cuando la situación lo requería, también era amable y cálido con los que le importaban, era totalmente leal a Oyaji, y podía ser despiadado con sus enemigos. A los ojos de Ace, era una de las personas más maravillosas que había conocido, nunca paraba de asombrarlo, y eso le asustaba. Una parte de él se estremece de pasión ante éste hombre, se sentía seguro entre sus brazos, feliz de estar a su lado, aliviado de oír su risa... pero... también otra parte se aterraba cuando pensaba en la posible reacción del primer comandante... si él supiera que...

- ¿Te apetece comer algo?

- Prefiero algo para beber, la caminata me dio algo de sed.

- Esta bien, espérame aquí.

Ace se quedo solo en uno de los bancos de piedra de la plaza que quedaba al lado de la colorida feria, observando a Marco mientras esté compraba dos jarras de cerveza. A veces pensaba que lo mejor hubiera sido que el rubio siguiera siendo un simple extraño en su vida o un nakama de pocas palabras, pero ya no había vuelta atrás, necesitaba a Marco, como el aire para poder vivir, sonaba cursi, y realmente lo era, pero no había otras palabras para expresarlo, o tal vez sí, pero no tenia cabeza para pensar en otras por el momento, siempre había sido un chico a flor de piel, la facilidad para dejarse llevar por sus emociones o ideas lo había metido en muchos problemas, así había llegado a la tripulación de BarbaBlanca, y ahora que analizaba su "plan" de derrotarlo, no podía más que golpearse mentalmente ¿Cómo pudo haber sido tan estúpido?

- ¿Aun piensas en BarbaNegra? - le preguntó Marco, con un pequeño tono de molestia mientras pasaba la fría jarra por su cara, causándole un leve escalofrió.

- ¡No hagas eso! Me asustaste – dijo Ace con algo de color en sus mejillas - Además ¿No serás tú el que está obsesionado con él? Siempre sacas el tema

- Lo digo porque tenias esa cara de estar pensando algo muy problemático... así que supuse que podría ser eso, si no era él ¿Hay algo que te moleste?

- No – mintió Ace.

- Vale – Marco le entrego su jarra.

- En serio, solo pensaba en … como decirle a Oyaji lo nuestro.

- Aha... ya te dije que no te preocuparas por eso, ahora brindemos.

- ¿Por? - preguntó curioso el pecoso.

- Es obvio... por nosotros – dijo Marco con una sonrisa mientras levantaba su cerveza.

Si...Marco el Fénix siempre lo sorprendería, tenía el don. Con una pequeña pero sincera sonrisa Ace imito a su compañero y alzo su jarra. Pero el sonido del brindis nunca llego, en su lugar, el estridente estallido del cristal haciéndose añicos se hizo presente. Como era de esperar de la habilidad de los comandantes de BarbaBlanca, Marco y Ace lograron ponerse a salvo, y buscaron a sus atacantes, no muy lejos, unos hombres de los más "raros" que habían visto, por dejarlo en un término simple. Entre ellos Marco pudo reconocer al tipo que había estado mirando a "su" Ace descaradamente. Sintiendo el peligro, o más bien, la necesidad de proteger al chico, se colocó delante del menor. Sabía que éste se podía proteger solo, pero no dejaría que hubiera contacto alguno entre ellos, llámenlo sobreprotector o paranoico...pero... ¿Quién en su sano juicio expondría a Ace a ser tocado por otros?

- Nos volvemos a encontrar Comandante Marco-san – saludó el Mimo con elegancia.

- Por desgracia – respondió el aludido.

- ¿De dónde lo conoces Marco? - preguntó rápidamente Ace, pero sin bajar la guardia.

- Lo vi mirándote hace unos días – le susurró el rubio con molestia, lo que le dejo claro a Ace que no habría que hacer más preguntas.

- Por favor, no diga eso Comandante – volvió a hablar el Mimo, mientras dos corpulentos hombres se acomodaban a su lado – Permítame presentarme, mi nombre es Laffitte, miembro de los piratas de Kurohige.

- ¿Piratas de Kurohige? - exclamó con asombro Ace - Pero...él ahora es shichibukai... ¡no puede tener una tripulación!

- No se preocupe por esos detalles Ace-san, lo importante es que el fin justifica los medios ¿No lo cree?

- Tal vez sería mejor explicar ahora ese asunto Laffitte, después de todo... él es parte de todo esto – hablo con calma uno de los hombres corpulentos, que vestía el traje de la cárcel de Impel Down y fumaba un puro con la misma lentitud, pero con firmeza.

- ¿Se puede saber de que están hablando? - la voz de Marco era suave, pero destilaba odio y peligro, cualquiera con su sano juicio hubiera huido, o no hubiera dicho eso, pero esos hombre no parecían ser normales. Ace no podía reaccionar, trataba de entender lo que esos hombres decían, pero nada tenía sentido, porque Teach querría que él formara parte de todo ese "asunto", si eso fuera así... porque no fue él el muerto en lugar de... Thatch.

- Limítate a seguir el plan Shiliew – habló otro hombre que se encontraba en la copa de un arbol, y que era el que había disparado rompiendo las jarras de cerveza.

- Solo quería colocar algo de picante a esto... - habló el recién nombrando, mientras desenvainaba su espada – Es más divertido enfrentar a una verdadera bestia, que a un niñato bonito.

Ace no se hizo esperar, transformo la mayor parte de su cuerpo en fuego y giro a gran velocidad, formando un tornado que se dirigió hacia Shiliew, ignorando completamente la advertencia de Marco.

Los demás hombres de BarbaNegra aparecieron en el acto. Para apoyar al espadachín, aparecieron un hombre grande, de aspecto gatuno y grandes cuernos, otro era un hombre con aspecto bobo tan grande como el anterior, y la ultima, la única mujer del grupo, pero tan grande y fea como sus compañeros. Por otro lado, Laffitte, detuvo a Marco apuntándole con su bastón, acompañado por otro de los hombres corpulentos que lo protegían junto al carcelero hace unos minutos, pero este llevaba una máscara de lucha libre. También estaba el francotirador del árbol, y un poco más lejos, Marco pudo ver a un hombre de aspecto cansino y moribundo sobre un caballo, que no se veía en mejor aspecto que su amo.

- Muy bien Marco-san ¿Le parece jugar conmigo un momento?

- Cállate, tu forma de hablar molesta – el moreno no estaba para juegos, usando la habilidad de su Tori Tori no Mi, modelo fenix, transformó sus brazos en alas llameante de color celeste y amarillo, alzando el vuelo con gran destreza para poder sacar a Ace de ese lugar, pero Laffitte no lo permitió, el también poseía una habilidad de alguna fruta del diablo, que le daba la habilidad de volar, por lo que levanto a su compañero enmascarado que cayó sobre Marco, pero este se sobrepuso rápidamente a la sorpresa y se precipito a gran velocidad al piso estrellando al pirata y dejándolo inconsciente. Usando su habilidad curativa, sano el daño recibido por la caída y se puso en marcha para ayudar a su amigo, peroel francotirador comenzó a descarga su munición sobre él, y aunque era un acto inútil, no dejaba de ser en si algo molesto. Termino por convertirse en un fénix completamente, y arremetió contra el tirador, usando sus afiladas garras logro lastimar y botar al hombre del árbol, pero no dejo que tocara suelo, antes lo agarro por una pierna y lo tiro hacia el cielo, se aseguraría que la caída fuera fatal. No se dio tiempo para verlo caer, solo se permitió la satisfacción de oír el golpe del cuerpo al ser azotado en el suelo. Luego se dedico a buscar a Ace, pero antes de enfocarse en dicha misión, una sucesión de explosiones a su alrededor le saco de balance, trato de buscar la fuente de donde lanzaban las bombas, pero no lograba encontrarlas, no cuando una parte de él estaba más concentrada en buscar a Ace. Volvió a la normalidad la mayoría de su cuerpo, dejando solo sus brazos y pies en forma de fénix, y cerró los ojos, sintiendo cada presencia, hasta que le encontró.

- ¿Dónde cree que va Marco-san? - preguntó Laffitte mientras descargaba con furia su bastón en la espalda del moreno haciendo que este ahogara un grito de dolor.

- Simplemente... tú eres peor que Akagami... - tomó con brusquedad al mimo con una de sus mano totalmente normales, y lo mando al suelo con gran fuerza, justo sobre el hombre que estaba lanzando unas especies de pasteles que de seguro contenían las bombas que explotaban por todas partes.

Descendió al piso y corrió hasta donde había sentido a Ace hace unos momentos, y en efecto, entre un mar de llamas, se enfrentaba al último de sus oponentes, aquel hombre, Shiliew... y Ace, llevaba todas las de vencer.

* * *

Muchos de los invitados en el gran salón aún hablaban del incidente que había ocurrido entre aquellos misteriosos hombres, aunque para algunos fue fácil reconocer de quienes se trataba, y todo empeoró con la vuelta a escena de uno de sus protagonistas.

- ¿Ese es... Dracule Mihawk? - preguntaba un aristócrata.

- Si, no hay duda ¡La espada negra que lleva es...Kokutou Yoru(2)! - respondió otro, y así, los comentarios se suscitaron a medida que el hombre avanzaba y se retiraba la máscara que cubría todo su rostro, ya que no le resultaba de utilidad.

- ¡Esto sí que es divertido! - canturreó Donflamingo feliz, como solo él podría hacerlo y exasperando al pobre espadachín - ¿Esta vez lo atrapaste?

- Mi misión es proteger este lugar – respondió cortante el pelinegro – El Shichibukai encargado del exterior tendrá que vérselas con él.

Sin darle tiempo a que le volviera hablar, se marcho a un rincón apartado del salón, ya que sabía que su respuesta había sido más que patética, pero no era algo que discutiría con el rubio. Se sirvió una copa de vino, y se relajo en las sombras. Estaba seguro que Shanks no volvería, no era idiota, no tanto como aparentaba, además, seguro su segundo al mando le volvía a la realidad.

Sacudió la cabeza con un gesto de fastidio, por esto no le gustaba seguir las ordenes del gobierno, no era de los que obedecía, él era de los que controlaba su vida, imponía sus propias reglas. Miro de reojo el gran salón, habían algunas parejas bailando, pero la mayoría estaba hablando sobre lo ocurrido, seguro le llegaría una advertencia por su actuar, aunque dada la situación, no podía haberlo hecho de otra manera ¿Qué se suponía que querían que hiciera?¿Invitar amablemente a Shanks a mirar la luna y luego a batirse a duelo en un lugar apartado? Ridículo.

Y así, perdido entre sus pensamientos, comenzó a pasar su penetrante mirada por el recinto, como un depredador en busca de su presa, aunque no sabía muy bien con que objetivo, simplemente sintió la necesidad de hacerlo, pero nada parecía ser digno de su atención, hasta que lo volvió a ver, Roronoa Zoro.

El chico se acercaba de una mesa a otra cargando una bandeja con algunos aperitivos, y cuando la vio lo "suficientemente" llena, decidió volver donde su capitán le esperaba.

- Estará bien con esto ¿Verdad? - le preguntó mostrando la bandeja que rebosaba de comida.

- Si... - el joven estiro sus manos y comenzó a devorar con ánimo su contenido, lo que llamo la atención de los que estaban cerca de ellos, ya que sus modales... bueno, no los tenía. Pero eso no parecía molestar o sorprender a Zoro, más bien, le preocupaba el verlo tan callado, como si estuviera procesando una información, pero una que no quisiera aceptar.

- ¿Te sucedió algo? - volvió a preguntar el peliverde.

- …... - Luffy simplemente siguió comiendo, evitando la mirada de su amigo.

- Vale, si no quieres hablar, iré a la terraza, este lugar me asfixia – se dio media vuelta y dejo solo al chico de goma, que solo se limito a asentir y seguir comiendo.

Zoro marcho con tranquilidad hacia el jardín, mientras recordaba el rostro de Luffy, aquel rostro que él había llevado hace mucho tiempo … Pero lo importante ahora era ...

- ¿Se puede saber que mierda quieres? - hablo en forma amenazante el espadachín, al hombre que apareció desde un rincón, mostrando una altanera y lujuriosa sonrisa.

- Cuida tus modales muchachito... - le habló el extraño con calma, ensanchando su sonrisa al ver como el joven se colocaba en guardia ante él - ¿Acaso no es obvio? - dijo mientras desabotonaba el saco azul que llevaba, dejando ver una colorida camisa naranja con rallas negras, la cual estaba abierta y no ocultaba sus bien formados pectorales, pero lo más curioso del extraño sujeto... eran los largos lóbulo de sus orejas.

- ¡Vete al demonio! - gritó Zoro mientras le daba un puñetazo en el estomago al hombre, pero nunca sintió el contacto, lo que si sintió fue una gran corriente eléctrica que sacudió su cuerpo y que lo mando despedido hacia atrás.

- Tranquilo, me gusta divertirme, así que no hagas locuras que me arruinen la diversión – le dijo el hombre mientras se sentaba con rapidez a horcajadas sobre Zoro, que yacía boca arriba en el suelo.

- ¡Suéltame gilipollas! - ladró Zoro con furia, mientras forcejeaba para librarse del agarre del hombre, pero este no se movía ningún centímetro.

- ¿Crees que me importa lo que quieras? Deberías de sentirte feliz de ser tocado por un Dios – le susurró el hombre, mientras lamia con fuerza el cuello del joven, hasta dejar una marca roja y húmeda.

Ignorando sus improperios, el hombre comenzó a recorreré el cuerpo de Zoro con sus manos, con suma brusquedad, apretando su cuerpo al del otro, e iniciando un movimiento marcado y tortuoso, que hizo al menor tragar saliva y ahogar en su garganta un gemido. El extraño, tomó sus muñecas, y con la ayuda de una sola de sus manos, llevó la otra a la entrepierna del chico, lo que hizo a continuación, rompió todas sus defensas.

- Te haré gemir una y otra vez – susurró el hombre con voz ronca, mientras una luz azul brillante brotaba de su mano, y se adentraba en el cuerpo del espadachín.

Zoro arqueó con brusquedad su cuerpo, tanto que llego a azotar su cabeza con el suelo mientras mordía su labio para ahogar un gemido. Su atacante siguió mandando pequeñas ondas eléctricas a su entrepierna, generando placer y dolor por igual, haciendo que su respiración se acelerara y una sensación desconocida se arremolinara en el estomago, quería matar a ese hombre, pero al mismo tiempo … ¿Por qué pensaba en Mihawk?¿Por qué veía sus ojos?

- Al final siempre consigo lo que quiero … - gruño el orejudo en la boca del menor, para luego reclamarla, pero antes de adentrarse en gloria, sintió como alguien le tomaba con brusquedad del cuello y lo alejaba del muchacho(3).

El hombre miro desconcertado al recién llegado, pero su expresión no era nada en comparación con la de Zoro, que prácticamente sintió como su corazón salía de su pecho y se iba corriendo mientras se reía de él por no poder moverse ¿Acaso pensar una cosa así era irreal? Pues era más irreal ver a Mihawk, su enemigo jurado (por él) defendiéndolo del hombre que hace unos momentos había intentado violarlo.

- Debido a ciertos incidentes en Town Centre, todos los invitados deben retirarse por su seguridad – anunció con un tono totalmente inexpresivo el shichibukai, pero los otros dos pudieron sentir claramente el salvaje instinto asesino que emanaba, lo que no daba lugar a discusión alguna – Vuelva con los suyos, God Enel.

El aludido, volvió a sonreír con altanería, miro al chico en el suelo, estudiándolo determinadamente, lo dejaría pasar por hoy, pero se prometió disfrutar de la cacería.

Cuando Enel se alejo, Zoro pudo dejar pasar aire a sus pulmones con mayor facilidad, intento ponerse de pie, pero aun sentía debilidad en sus piernas, y estas flaqueaban ante su propio peso, sin embargo, no iba a mostrar debilidad ante este hombre, reunió más fuerza y logro pararse con dignidad, y avanzo sin problemas por el lado del mayor, ignorándolo completamente, pero Mihawk no hizo lo mismo.

Con brusquedad tomó al peliverde por los codos y lo acerco a su cuerpo, mirándolo fijamente, y por primera vez, Zoro sintió miedo, se paralizo antes aquellos ojos. No supo reaccionar, simplemente se quedo quieto, y cada vez sentía con mayor claridad, como aquella mirada lo devoraba, lo hipnotizaba, lo que le quito valiosos segundos para reaccionar cuando su boca volvió a ser devorada con una voracidad salvaje, casi prendiendo fuego en sus labios, haciendo que sus rodillas comenzaran a ceder ante la sensación de control y arrebato del mayor. Pero tan rápido como comenzó, todo termino.

- ¿Qué dem...? - el joven trató de exigir una explicación, pero su acompañante ya no estaba, sólo el ardor en sus labios hinchados, y el sabor de vino en su lengua.

- ¡Zoro! - gritó Luffy desde el balcón del castillo – ¡Nami dice que nos vamos, hay un incendio cerca de aquí y nos están echando!

- ¡Luffy-sama! - se oyó gritar a Nami mientras le daba un pequeño golpe con su bolso al pelinegro – No nos echan, es por nuestra seguridad.

- ¡Pero yo aún tengo hambre! … Zoro … ¿Qué te paso en la boca y en el cuello... y en la ropa?

- ¿He … ? - Zoro sabía que tenía los labios hinchados, por que los sentía latir, pero no se había percatado de los chupones en el cuello, ni el desastre en que se había convertido su traje, especialmente cierta parte – Nada.

- Ya veo – dijo el pequeño mientras regresaba a la fiesta para robar un poco mas de comida.

- ¿Nada? - preguntó con curiosidad Nami.

- Nada – volvió a decir Zoro, pero recargando su tono frió y mirada asesina, por lo que Nami decidió que no insistiría, después de todo, para ella era obvio.

* * *

Ace y Marco estaban listos para acabar con los hombres de BarbaNegra, más bien, con el acorralado Shiliew, que no podía acertar ninguna de sus mortales estocadas, gracias a las habilidades de los comandantes, aunque había que reconocer que las habilidades del espadachín no eran las de cualquiera, seguro Vista, el comandante de la quinta división se hubiera divertido luchando contra él, pero no era tiempo para pensar en banalidades, era tiempo de vengar a un amigo.

- ¿Donde está Teach? - cuestionó Ace con furia.

- Quien sabe... tal vez... si me dejas cortarte … y gritas un poco, te lo diga – comentó con parsimonia el hombre.

- Imbécil – respondió el pecoso lanzándose nuevamente en contra de su oponente.

- ¡Espera Ace! - gritó Marco, pero fue demasiado tarde.

En un engañoso movimiento, aprovechándose de la furia del muchacho, Shiliew se coló en su defensa y amarro sus muñecas por la espalda con unas esposas de Kairouseki, dejándolo vulnerable a uno de los ataques de su contendiente.

- ¡Ace! - el segundo comandante logró frenar la estocada que el subordinado de BarblaNegra había dirigido hacia el abdomen del muchacho.

- ¡Marco! - con velocidad, el pecoso se levantó, pero no pudo librarse de las esposas que Shiliew le había puesto.

- ¡Quédate atrás, yo me encargare de él! - le ordenó el moreno, apartándolo con un empujón.

- ¡Olvídalo, esta es mi pelea!

Aún con las quejas del muchacho, Marco y Shiliew se concentraron en su pelea, después de todo, Ace se encontraba fuera de combate. Aunque le doliera admitirlo, había caído en la trampa del enemigo y ahora, otro tenía que terminar su pelea, se sentía humillado por llevar a Marco a esa situación, él solo quería vengarse por lo ocurrido a Thatch, aún cuando Oyaji había dicho que se olvidara del asunto, pero no podía ... ¿y si por su culpa ahora también perdían a Marco? Imposible.

- ¿En qué piensa Comandante Ace? - le preguntó una escalofriante voz desde la oscuridad, haciendo que un nudo se le formara en el estomago.

- ¡Teach! - los ojos del moreno brillaban con furia, al ver al hombre que había traicionado a su padre y a Thatch, causando su muerte - ¡Maldito!

- ¡Calma! - gritó el panzón con miedo - ¿he... ? ¿Amarrado comandante? - comentó con alegría BarbaNegra al ver las manos de Ace – Veo que Shiliew hizo lo que le pedí después de todo ¡Ze ha ha ha ha!.

- ¡Sencho! - le gritó Laffitte, que ya había recuperado la conciencia, justo a tiempo para advertirle del ataque de Marco, el cual venia desde el cielo después de haber dejado fuera de combate a Shilliew.

- ¡Kuro Uzo! - gritó Teach alzando su brazo, y en la palma de su mano, se creó un vórtice negro, el cual comenzó a atraer a Marco hacia él, pero cuando este llego a donde estaba BarbaNegra, ya no podía sentir los efectos de su fruta del diablo, se sentía totalmente vulnerable ante su antiguo compañero, que comenzó a apretar su cuello con fuerza.

- ¿Marco? - preguntó consternado Ace, al no entender por que el rubio se había tirado de esa manera hacia BarbaNegra y desecho la transformación - ¡Marco!

- ¡Teach!¡Maldito! - le estaba empezando a hacer falta el aire, pero no se dejaría vencer tan fácilmente, levanto su pierna derecha y la estrello con todas sus fuerzas en el rostro de Teach, borrándole la retorcida sonrisa, y de paso, haciendo que lo soltara.

Después de todo, el no era un comandante de BarbaBlanca por nada. El Shichibukai se retorcía mientras se sostenía la cabeza sangrante y aullaba con dolor, mirando a Marco con los ojos a punto de llorar, y eso si que cabreo al moreno, que una basura como él haya sido capaz de vencer a Thatch(4) … jamás se lo podría perdonar, le haría pagar la humillación, y el dolor que había causado.

- Este es tu fin, Teach – sentenció Marco, dispuesto a acabar con su miserable existencia.

- No … no tan rápido … no querrá que Ace salga lastimado ¿Verdad? - preguntó con una sonrisa triunfal que le revolvería el estomago a cualquiera.

Con lentitud Marco dirigió su mirada hacia donde se encontraba Ace, y efectivamente, este yacía sujetado por el cabello y arrodillado delante de Shiliew, que aunque sangraba por uno de los costados de su rostro gracias al golpe que él le había dado, logro reducir con facilidad al muchacho cuando este se preocupo al verlo prisionero de Teach. La respiración de Marco se acelero al ver el filo de la espada de Shiliew cortando la blanca piel del cuello de Ace, apenas un roce pero solo eso basto para paralizarlo. Lo siguiente que vio y sintió, fueron los ojos llorosos de Ace, así como fuertes golpes por todo su cuerpo, que seguro le rompieron varios huesos, incluso creyó oír como uno salía fuera de su carne, trato de curarse pero no había caso, sus poderes no le respondían, sentía un peso sobre su cuerpo, todo frió y oscuro, lo único que sabía … era que Ace ya no estaba.

* * *

(1) En mi historia no aparecerá Nojiko, no porque me caiga mal, al contrario, si no por un asunto de comodidad para la trama.

(2) Según lo que recuerdo, y respaldada por Wikia-sama, ese es el nombre de la espada de Mihawk.

(3) Por lo que se ... no se ha dicho que Mihawk tenga Haki … pero yo asumo que si ¬3¬U.

(4) Aquí, Teach, no matara a Thatch o Sacchi, llámenlo como quieran xD, lo que le hizo, lo diré más adelante.


	6. Oportunidad

**Disclaimer:**

1.- Ningún personaje de One Piece me pertenece, todos son propiedad de Oda-sama.

2.- Esté Fanfic es Semi-Au, por lo que habrán cosas fieles al manga y otras que son de mi autoría.

3.- Esté Fanfic es **Yaoi** (ShanksxLuffy/MihawkxZoro/MarcoxAce principalmente) y algo de **Yuri** (RobinxNami) si alguna pareja no te gusta, por favor, no lo leas.

* * *

**Capitulo 6: Oportunidad**

Otra vez volvía a caminar por la orilla de aquella playa, con el agua fría mojando sus pies, haciéndole sentir un leve mareo debido a la debilidad que ésta le provocaba. Miro en todas las direcciones, tratando de encontrar al hombre del sombrero de paja, pero este no apareció por ningún lado. Siguió caminando, y llego a unos pequeños roqueríos, y pudo reconocerlo como el lugar donde tiempo atrás, jugaba junto a sus hermanos.

- Luffy – le llamaron desde atrás.

- ¿Ace? - preguntó sorprendido el menor - ¿Cómo llegaste aquí?

Luffy acortó la distancia que lo separaba de su hermano, y sonriente lo abrazo. El mayor correspondió el gesto de cariño con fuerza y le revolvió el cabello con la alegría, tal como solía hacerlo cuando eran más jóvenes. Lo único que faltaba para que todo fuera como antes... era borrar el vació que había dejado Sabo.

- Cuídate Luffy – Ace rompió el contacto y se separo de su hermano, que lo miro sin lograr entender el significado de sus palabras.

- Cuídate tú también – le respondió el menor, con seguridad, tratando de olvidar calmar sus pensamientos. Pero a medida que su hermano se alejaba, una angustia subió por su pecho, las piernas comenzaron a temblar, y los ojos se le volvieron acuosos. Pero él siguió sonriendo con firmeza, tratando de aguantar las lágrimas que amenazaban con traicionarlo – Ace...

El pequeño seguía llamando a su hermano, pero ya no más en sus sueños. Entre las penumbras de su habitación, murmuraba su nombre y se movía entre las sabanas ya desechas de su cama, logrando enredarse hasta que sus sacudidas lo llevaron al piso.

- Ah! - gritó el pequeño al caer al frió suelo - ¿Otro sueño...? - sin embargo, antes de poder recordar de que se trataba, un olor llamo su atención. Se libero de las sabanas y avanzó hacia la ventana que estaba semi-abierta, dejando que se colara una débil brisa, la cual traía el inconfundible olor a madera quemada y mojada por igual - Ya apagaron el incendio... - observó el chico mirando hacia el bosque, donde se levantaban aun hileras de humos como recuerdo del incidente ocurrido hace unos momentos, del cual su abuelo no quiso hablar...¿acaso los piratas habían quemado el bosque? ¿Shanks era el culpable? Encontraría las respuestas, pero primero... debía comer, pensar le abría el apetito.

* * *

El sol aun no reinaba en el cielo cuando Zoro se marchaba de la gran mansión, y para su alivio, logró llegar a la puerta principal sin perderse. Tampoco podía ocultar su asombro, aunque le doliera reconocerlo, seguir direcciones no era lo suyo, prefería dejar ese tipo de asuntos al destino, aunque hasta ahora no le había ido bien. Había decidido seguir a Luffy, por eso se dirigía a despedirse de su maestro y de Kuina, sin olvidarse de dejarle un mensaje a su peculiar capitán en su habitación, informándole de sus planes, y así inicio su viaje ... aunque algo le molestaba. Siguió caminado, y pronto pudo ver las primeras casas de su pueblo, así como gente corriendo, murmurando, y asustada.

- ¿Qué está pasando? - preguntó Zoro a uno de los pueblerinos.

- Es terrible – habló el hombre con un tono angustioso – ¡Anoche alguien ataco el dojo de Koshiro-san!

- ¿Que has dicho? - Zoro no espero respuesta, se dirigió rápidamente al dojo y tal como le habían dicho, pudo ver como parte de este había desaparecido. Ya nada del antiguo y solemne edificio quedaba, y la casa apenas se mantenía, como si un huracán hubiera pasado por ahí - ¡Sensei!

- ¡Zoro-senpai! - le llamó uno de sus compañeros.

- ¿Dónde está el sensei? - preguntó Zoro con furia y preocupación en sus ojos.

- Tranquilícese senpai – trato de calmarlo el joven – el sensei está bien, pero necesita descansar.

- ¿Pero qué mierda sucedió aquí? - exigió saber el peliverde.

- N-no sé muy bien, pero anoche alguien ataco el dojo y el maestro lo enfrento, lamentablemente... sensei perdió y su oponente destrozo todo el lugar – relató con lágrimas en los ojos su joven compañero.

- ¿Anoche? - _acaso habrán sido los piratas _– pensó Zoro al recordar las palabras de Nami.

- Si... no sabemos más detalles, porque la mayoría estaba en el carnaval y después del incendio muchos de los que quedaron en el pueblo fueron a ayudar. Koshiro-sensei se quedo para cuidar el pueblo... y cuando regresamos él estaba... - el pobre muchacho rompió a llorar desconsoladamente pero Zoro lo apartó para poder adentrarse en lo que quedaba de la casa.

Con cuidado, entró en la habitación de su maestro, el cual estaba recostado en su futón, y si no fuera por el pequeño movimiento de su cuerpo al respirar, podría jurar que veía el cadáver de un soldado de guerra. Estaba completamente cubierto de vendajes que cubrían las salvajes estocadas y cortes que su agresor le había causado. También tenía golpes de distintos colores que debieron surgir por el derrumbe del dojo.

- ¿Zoro-kun? - una voz lo sacó de sus pensamientos.

- Sensei ... - con agilidad se acomodó al lado de su maestro - ¿Qué fue lo que ocurrió?

- Me alegro saber que estás bien – le dijo su maestro con su característica sonrisa serena.

- El problema aquí no es si yo esté bien o no ¿Cómo pudo quedar en este estado? ¿Quién fue el bastardo que lo ataco?- preguntó con rabia Zoro, aun sin poder hacerse a la idea de que su maestro hubiera perdido.

- Mmm ... bueno, siempre hay alguien más fuerte que uno, eso es todo –Koshiro suspiro al ver la venita que crecía en la frente del peliverde – Tú mismo eres más fuerte que yo.

- Pero ese no es el punto – Zoro sabía que su maestro tenía razón, pero lo que le molestaba era que no respondiera sus preguntas –Respóndame.

- Ah ... ¿y qué harás cuando te diga quien fue?

- Lo cortare – sentenció con seriedad.

- Te matara – respondió su maestro con una sonrisa.

- ¡Cállese! - gritó indignado – Además … ¿Por qué pregunto si yo estaba bien?

- Je, esta vez me has atrapado y bueno, te enterarías tarde o temprano – el semblante alegre de su rostro desapareció y fue remplazado por uno más pensativo – Zoro, te acuerdas de la espada de Kuina ¿Verdad?

- Wadou Ichimonji ... – Zoro llevó una de sus manos hacia su espada, una reluciente katana blanca - ¿Qué sucede con ella?

- La persona que vino a este dojo, tenía a esa espada como su objetivo y estoy seguro que pronto ira por ti.

- ¿Es fuerte?

- Si, no se su nombre pero … es un pirata y uno extremadamente fuerte, mucho más que tú.

- ¿Un pirata? - a la mente de Zoro, las imágenes de Mihawk no paraban de llegar, en especial el beso que él le robo, porque eso era, un beso robado, del cual él no disfruto. Exasperado por los recuerdos se levanto del lado de su maestro y se dirigió a la puerta.

- ¡Es inútil Zoro-kun!¡Ese hombre ya se fue!

- Pues no es el único que se ira, no pensaba que las cosas se dieran así, pero yo tengo un sueño que cumplir, por eso me marchare también, sensei … gracias por todo.

No supo que fue lo que su maestro dijo, aunque lo más seguro es que solo le haya dedicado una de sus sonrisas, pero ya no había vuelta a atrás, su oportunidad era ahora o nunca.

* * *

Mientras Zoro abandonaba la mansión del Vice-Almirante Garp, su dueño se encontraba caminando en círculos en su despacho. Sengoku había sacado el tema miles de veces, pero él simplemente se había reído diciendo que Ace no era fácil de vencer ¿y qué sucedía ahora? Bogart le había informado que Ace fue capturado por BarbaNegra, y que éste renunciaba a su titulo de Shichibukai, y como si esto fuera poco, el cretino había asaltado antes la prisión de Impel Down ¡Todo era un desastre! Y algo en su interior le decía que Bogart le ocultaba algo. Así, se las paso en vela durante toda la noche, hablando con otros Vice-Almirantes, Tsuru-chan, Sengoku y su conciencia que lo atormentaba.

Sengoku había sido claro, y él también lo sabia; si perseguían a Kurohige, no seria para rescatar a Ace, si no para aniquilarlos a ambos, y el formaría parte de todo esto. Solo faltaba oír la respuesta del Gorosei, pero no tenía mucha fe sobre el asunto ¿O podría confiar en que BarbaBlanca interfiriera? Seguramente ya estuviera moviéndose, pero eso sólo causaría problemas, y hablando de problemas ¿Cómo se lo diría a Luffy? El chico era despistado, casi tonto algunas veces, pero se enteraría tarde o temprano, y ahí sí que tendría un gran problema.

- _Protege a mi hijo _– esa simple frase sonaba una y otra vez en su cabeza, y al cerrar los ojos la sonrisa de Roger aparecía fresca, como si realmente estuviera ante él, como si le hablara a su mejor amigo, y no ante su peor enemigo, al cual debería temer y no confiarle a su hijo.

Y así, espero diez meses y fue a buscar al hijo del Rey de los Piratas, a aquel que debía matar por solo llevar su sangre. Pero Roger tenía razón, el pequeño no tenía la culpa de nada, y él no solo lo protegería, también se encargaría de guiarlo por el camino de la justicia.

- ¿Un marine? - preguntó una mujer de larga cabellera rosada(1) y ondulada, con un mar de pecas en su rostro – No me lo puedo imaginar – dijo mientras sonreía recostada en una cama de hospital, cada vez más débil – Pero sé que cuidara bien de él, Garp-san.

Ella tenía razón en lo primero, a pesar de todo, la sangre de Ace lo había lanzado al mar sin importar cuánto el intento borrar esa absurda idea de su cabeza, y no solo eso, le lleno la cabeza a Luffy con sueños de piratería. Pero se equivoco en lo último, había sido un fracaso cuidándolo, fue estricto y frío con él, muchas veces lo dejo a su suerte para poder así formar su carácter para que fuera un buen marine, pero nunca fue afectuoso, solo pocas veces y siempre quedaba con gusto apoco.

**~FlashBack~**

En ese entonces, un pequeño Ace de cuatro años, saltaba sobre su cama con una espada de madera, mientras jugaba a los piratas.

- ¡Toma esto, y esto! - decía el pequeño mientras lanzaba estocadas al aire - ¡Te tengo!

- ¡Ace! - gritó una mujer de aspecto fiero - ¿Qué crees que haces? Te dije que te fueras a la cama

- ¡Cállate vieja bruja! - contestó con brusquedad el pequeño cuando fue atrapado en el aire - ¡Suéltame Dadan!

- ¡Tú te callas mocoso insolente! - la mujer, vestía un traje de mucama, pero aun así, parecía todo menos una empleada domestica, sobre todo por el cigarro y su forma de tratar al muchacho - ¡A la cama!

- ¡Pero si ya estoy en ella!

- ¿Queeé? Eres igual a Garp, manejas la situación a tu antojo – volvió a gritar la mujer exasperada - ¡Ya duérmete!

- Bwa Ha ha ha ha – rió un Garp un poco más joven – Se la están pasando bien.

- ¡No te metas! - gritaron los otros dos.

- No digan eso ¿Ace por qué estas despierto a estas horas? – preguntó Garp, después de haber golpeado al niño y a la mujer por gritarle.

- Estaba jugando – contestó el niño evadiendo la mirada del adulto.

- Pero deberías dejarlo para mañana, ya es muy tarde – el marine recostó al pecoso en su cama y lo arropo – mañana, jugare contigo, yo seré el marine y tú el pirata ¿Te gusta la idea?

- ¿D-de verdad? - al pequeño le brillaban los ojos.

- Si – cerró la puerta de la habitación, dejando a un feliz Ace. Pero esa promesa nunca se cumplió.

**~Findel FlashBack~**

Garp se llevó las manos a la cabeza, tratando de contener las lágrimas que traicioneramente escapaban de sus ojos, se sentía tan devastado, confundido, no sabía que hacer, o más bien, no quería hacer lo que debía hacer, porque no era lo que su corazón quería. No quería perder a un ser querido otra vez.

* * *

Lo primero que sintió Marco al volver en si fue un gran dolor, no del físico, ya que las mayoría de sus heridas se habían curado por si solas. El dolor que lo atormentaba estaba en su corazón.

- ¡Marco! - gritó una infantil voz - ¡Al fin despiertas!

- ¿Haruta? - trató de incorporarse para poder ver al comandante de la décimo segunda división, un joven que vestía un traje verde y pantalones blancos - ¿Qué haces aquí?

- También nos alegramos de verte – habló una elegante voz desde un rincón – Debes descansar, no sabemos qué fue lo que Kurohige te hizo, pero tus heridas se han curado muy lentamente, no debes esforzarte.

- Izou ¿cómo es que ustedes ...? - Marco se acomodó para mirar a su otro compañero, un hombre que vestía un elegante kimono rosa con detalles morados y un pañuelo rojo con estampados en su cintura, y su cabello estaba atado con un elaborado peinado.

- Ordenes de Oyaji, pero lamentablemente llegamos tarde – Izou arregló su cabello con naturalidad, pero su rostro se mostraba tenso.

- ¿Ace...? - Marco sabia la respuesta, pero quería creer que el chico entraría por la puerta con una gran sonrisa diciendo que todo estaba bien, lamentablemente la realidad no es siempre la que uno deseaba.

- ¡Debes descansar Marco! - Haruta trató de evitar que el rubio se levantara, pero este fácilmente se quito los cobertores y al chico de encima - ¡Estás herido!

- Debo ir a buscarlo, vine con él para protegerlo.

- Pero fracasaste – la voz de Izou resonó en el cuarto, pero donde hizo estragos fue en la mente de Marco – No es tu culpa, ni la de Ace, pero ya has hecho todo lo que podías, Oyaji quiere que regreses, debemos planear nuestro siguiente movimiento.

- Pero... - se debatía entre su instinto, que le gritaba que fuera por Ace y su lógica, que le pedía que estudiara la situación, ya que sabía que avanzar sin un plan solo arruinaría aun más las cosas.

- ¿Marco? - Haruta había colocadó sus manos sobre las suyas, y lo miraba directamente a los ojos – Oyaji quiere que vuelvas, si estamos todos juntos será más fácil encontrar una solución ¿Somos una familia verdad?

- Se lo prometí … que nunca lo dejaría solo.

- No lo has dejado solo – interrumpió Izou – Que no estés a su lado no significa que lo hayas dejado, y estoy seguro de que él lo sabe, pero debes hacer lo correcto, y ahora lo principal es que te recuperes.

- Es verdad – ya no podían perder más tiempo - ¿C-cuál es la situación actual?

- Caótica la resume bien – Izou se levantó de su asiento y se dirigió a la ventana - Antes de llegar a esta isla, Kurohige asaltó Impel Down.

- ¿La asaltó? Pero... ¿cómo fue que lo hizo?

- Hay muchas teorías, pero hay dos que son las que más se repiten; la primera es que los empleados de Impel Down fueron hipnotizados, de ese modo fue que la prisión siguió funcionando y nadie sospecho.

- ¿Y la otra?

- La otra es poco creíble ... pero dicen que algún Marine importante los ayudo. Oyaji cree que ambas pueden ser posibles.

- ¿Un Marine...? - El moreno se sentó en el borde de la cama y colocó sus manos en su cabeza - ¿Con que objetivo haría algo así un Marine?

- No lo sé – Izou tenía una idea, o más bien sabía que Oyaji conocía el porqué, pero no quería bombardear a Marco con más información, prefería llevárselo ya al Moby Dick, ya que ahí podrían controlarlo mejor – El punto es que sus acciones han herido profundamente al Gobierno Mundial, pero también piratas de todo el mundo se están preocupando por esta situación. Eso es todo.

- ¿Sólo eso?

- ¡Hay más! Por ejemplo, yo escuche que Akagami estaba rondando por aquí – comentó Haruta sintiéndose un poco rezagado de la conversación – Y gracias a él nadie supo que fue Ace quien incendio el bosque y … ¿Sucede algo Izou?

- Haruta... - comentó Izou con una melodiosa voz antes de comenzar a frotar sus nudillos en la cabeza del chico con fuerza – Calladito te vez mucho mejor.

- Dueeeleeee – gritó el pequeño sin saber el porqué de la furia del otro – Dueeeleeee.

- Izou ¿Qué más me ocultas?

- Nada, no quería que supieras de Akagami, eso es todo – dejó de ejercer fuerza en la cabeza de Haruta – Ahora será mejor que nos movamos, el tiempo es valioso – no podían decirle de la orden para acabar con Kurohige y Ace, ni de la guerra que esto podría provocar con Barbablanca.

- Lo sé – pero eso no era todo, Marco sabía que Izou le ocultaba algo, sus gestos y palabras claramente se contradicen, y Haruta no ayudaba mucho, pero él ya no podía hacer nada, ahora todo lo decidirá Oyaji.

* * *

Cerca de las diez de la mañana, Luffy logro despegarse de las sabanas y con lentitud logro asearse y vestirse. Después, un poco más despierto bajó a desayunar.

- ¡Nami! ¡Comidaaaa! - gritó el pequeño mientras se tiraba sobre la mesa.

- No – contestó la chica.

- ¿Queeeé? ¿Por qué? ¡Bruja! - fue lo último que dijo antes de recibir un golpe en su cabeza - ¡Lo siento!

- ¿Me puede explicar porque asalto la cocina en la madrugada? ¡Me tuve que levantar temprano para ir a comprar lo que usted devoro en la noche!

- Ya dije que lo sentía – comentó Luffy sin sonar muy arrepentido – Pero me dio hambre...

- Pues ahora se aguanta, su abuelo me prohibió darle de comer, además sabe que el desayuno no es a esta hora.

- ¡Pero ayer llegue tarde! Y baile mucho, estaba cansado.

- Pues si... bailo... con un pirata... - susurró la chica y con cada palabra una roca cayó sobre Luffy - ¿Me pregunto si Garp-sama lo sabrá ya?

- ¡Oiiii! ¡Nami! ¡No se lo digas! - la cara del chico era de un terror total, después de todo, sabía que era algo que su abuelo no le perdonaría - ¡Por favor!

- Aunque yo guarde silencio, lamento decirle esto pero... bailo en un recinto donde muchos lo vieron, es cuestión de tiempo, estoy segura de que Bogart-san ya lo sabe.

- ¿B-bogart?... ¡Estoy muerto!

- Cálmese, ellos estuvieron despiertos toda la noche y al parecer no se lo contó, creo que por ahora su abuelo tiene asuntos más importantes.

- ¡Pero lo sabrá!... Ahora si debo irme de esta isla cuanto antes ¿Dónde está Zoro?

- Él se fue apenas salió el sol.

- ¿Qué? - Luffy corrió escaleras arriba, directo a la habitación donde Zoro se había quedado, y efectivamente, no estaba ni él ni sus pertenencias.

- Baje ya, le serviré algo pequeño aunque sea.

- ¡Nami! ¿Sabes dónde queda la Villa Shimotsuki?

- ¿Shimotsuki? Mmm... sí, creo que si ¿Por qué?

Luffy estiro sus brazos y los envolvió en la cintura de la chica, la atrajo hacia donde estaba él y la colocó en su espalda, todo esto en apenas unos segundos que ni tiempo de gritar tuvo cuando atravesaron la ventana y llegaron al jardín.

- ¡Luffy-sama! ¿Qué cree que hace? - preguntó la chica mientras atravesaban el terreno de la mansión y llegaban al bosque.

- Me guiaras – sentenció con firmeza – traeré a Zoro, conseguiré un barco y nos iremos los tres.

- ¿Los tres... ? ¿Yo también? - Nami no daba crédito a lo que escuchaba – ¡Yo tengo un trabajo! Además un barco vale mucho dinero ¿O cree que su abuelo se lo regalara de buena gana?

- Lo comprare, tengo dinero... mis padres me lo dejaron... ¿Por dónde es?

- Por su derecha... ¡Su derecha! - la mucama tomo su cabeza y la giro en la dirección que señalaba, ya que el otro iba donde no era -_¿Sus padres? ¿¡Dinero!? _-pensó la chica intrigada - Pero un barco es costoso.

- ¡No te preocupes por eso! Tengo cuatrocientos millones para gastar.

- ¿C-cua-atrocientos? - los ojos de Nami cambiaron a signos de dinero– Pues que esperamos – _¡Con ese dinero... puedo hacerlo!_

- Ahora... ¿Por dónde hay que ir? - preguntó Luffy cuando llegaron a otro camino que se dividía en dos.

- Por el de la Izquierda, el otro nos lleva a Villa Syrupque termina en el puerto(2) al que fuimos el otro día.

- Nami...

- ¿Qué sucede?

- Tengo hambre.

- ¡No nos podemos detener ahora!

- Pero ya no tengo energías... ¡Comida! - gritó alzando los brazos.

- ¡Entiendo pero deje de hacer ruido por favor! - Nami comenzó a mirar en busca de personas que pudieran facilitarle algo para alimentar a su comilón compañero – Luffy-sama vamos a... ¿Qué está haciendo?

Luffy se acercaba en cuclillas lentamente a una oveja que estaba durmiendo en una montaña de paja. La pequeña parecía una bola de algodón, y hubiera pasado desapercibida si no fuera por el gracioso ruido que hacia al respirar.

- Quieta... comida... - Luffy estaba tan concentrado en el animal que no vio venir el martillo que se abalanzo sobre su cabeza.

- ¡Luffy-sama! - pero fue muy tarde, el golpe llegó directo sobre su cabeza.

- ¿He? - el pelinegro se tocó donde había sentido el golpe - ¿Qué es eso?

- ¡Aléjate de Merry! - gritó un chico de piel bronceada, cabello rizado y una larga... larga nariz - ¡Soy el capitán Usopp y tengo más de 8000 hombres, si dañas a uno de mis nakamas, morirás!

- ¿¡La oveja es tu nakama!? - preguntó Luffy con los ojos brillosos mientras caía al piso de la emoción - ¡Como mola! ¡Yo soy Luffy y tengo 2 hombres!

- No me cuentes como uno de los tuyos – comentó Nami – _además es obvio que está mintiendo_ – pensó la chica al ver al narizón.

- ¿Eres un pirata? - el chico bajó el martillo y su tono de voz reflejaba curiosidad.

- Desde hoy ¡Shishishishi! - rió con ganas Luffy, lo que termino despertando a la pequeña Merry - ¿y tú desde cuando eres pirata?¿Cómo conseguiste tantos hombres?

- Está mintiendo – respondió Nami – Es demasiado obvio, además nosotros tenemos cosas que hacer.

- ¡No estoy mintiendo! - se defendió el chico, pero ante la mirada de fiera de Nami no pudo sostener el engaño - ¡Esta bien! Exagere un poco, solo somos Merry y yo ¡No me mates!

- ¡Shishishishi! Eres un chico interesante ¿Te gustaría ser mi nakama?

- ¡Luffy-sama! No tenemos tiempo para esto, debemos conseguir un barco.

- ¿Un barco? Yo sé quien les puede construir un barco.

- ¿De verdad? - preguntó Luffy ilusionado - ¡Nami él es buena persona!

- Puede estar mintiendo.

- No es mentira ¿Verdad Merry?

- Beee – contestó la bolita de lana que se acomodaba en los pies del chico.

- ¡Entonces vamos! - gritó Luffy, y se fue corriendo tras Usopp y la pequeña Merry rumbo al puerto.

- ¿Y... Zoro...? - pero fue inútil, la idea del barco había desplazado a Zoro, y eso... en cierto modo le convenía.

* * *

Zoro recogió sus pocas pertenencias, y se dirigió al cementerio. Ya frente a la tumba de su amiga, se dedicó a charlar con ella. Le hablo de Luffy, de sus planes y sueños y de Mihawk, y algo le decía que ella debía estarse burlando de él en el cielo por lo ocurrido.

- Como sea... seguiré manteniendo mi promesa – derramó un poco de sake en la lapida antes de que el incienso se consumiera por completo – Nos vemos.

Zoro acomodó sus espadas en su haramaki(3), apretó su pañuelo verde en su brazo y se encaminó a la casa de Luffy. Y hablando del chico, Zoro no pudo evitar pensar que era un sujeto extraño. Nunca se imagino que seguiría a alguien alocado, pero en cierto modo se veía reflejado en el chico, y también atraído, como si una luz lo bañara con algo especial, dándole la capacidad de lograr cualquier cosa, incluso ser el Rey de los Piratas, porque por muy tonto que sonaba, cuando él lo dijo, había sonado como algo posible. Pero tenían un problema, ya que él no recordaba que Luffy hubiera dicho que tenía un barco, y sin el era casi imposible salir al mar.

- Bueno... ya nos arreglaremos... pero ¿Qué lugar es esté? - Zoro se encontró en el mismo muelle donde Luffy se había perdido la otra vez – ¿Es el destino?

Asuntos como esos no le importaban mucho, comenzó a caminar por el lugar y a mirar los barcos. La mayoría de los astilleros se dedicaban a construir barcos comerciantes o para los Marines, no veía que alguno fuera para piratas. No importaba, podrían robar uno que fuera para los Marines. Siguió caminando hasta llegar al final del puerto, y no había más que chatarra acumulada, probablemente desechos de barcos que los astilleros tiraban, pero por alguna razón, había gente que escarbaba en esa montaña de basura.

- ¿Te podemos ayudar chico? – le habló una coqueta voz a su espalda.

- Cualquier cosa que busques la conseguimos – Zoro ya no pudo evitar sentirse aludido, se giro para ver de quien se trataba y ante él dos mujeres con poca ropa y peinados cuadrados y largas narices le estaban haciendo poses raras.

- ¿Me hablan a mi? - se sentía tonto preguntando pero no todos los días veías esto, así que quiso asegurarse.

- Claro – respondieron las dos como si fueran una – Yo soy Mozu –habló la mujer que vestía de amarillo llevando sus brazos juntos hacia el cielo y su cadera hacia el lado contrario – Y yo soy Kiwi– hablo la otra hermana que vestía de rosado imitando a su hermana solo que al revés – Todo lo que puedas necesitar de esta montaña de basura, Franky-aniki lo tiene, él es el dueño del lugar, la cara oculta de este puerto.

- ¿Cara oculta? - _Podría ser que él pueda ayudarme _– pensó Zoro - ¿Dónde está ese tal Franky?

- No lo has entendido chico – habló Mozu

- Es la cara oculta, no se muestra ante nadie – finalizó Kiwi.

- Como puedo hacer tratos con alguien que no conozco.

- ¡Cierto! - hablaron ambas hermanas

- Ustedes... - Zoro trató de controlarse mientras una venita salía de su cabeza.

- ¿Pero qué es lo que buscas?

- Mmm.. un barco.

- Has dicho un barco... - susurró una voz - ¿Un barco?

- ¡Aniki! - gritaron las chicas.

Zoro miro hacia una gran montaña de chatarra, y ahí, haciendo la misma pose que hacían las hermanas, se encontraba un peculiar hombre que llevaba unas gafas para el sol, su nariz era extraña, como si hubiera sido remplazada por un trozo de metal y su mentón estaba partido en dos, tenía el cabello celeste, vestía una camisa floreada y tanga... si, solo llevaba una tanga.

- ¡Debes estar bromeando para pedirme a mí un barco, yo soy el gran Franky, la cara oculta de este puerto, él que lo desmantela todo! Soy... ¡Super!

- _Super idiota_ – pensó Zoro – Pero me dijeron que tú podías conseguir lo que yo quisiera.

- ¿Eres tonto o qué?

- Cállate, el idiota eres tú.

- Te equivocas – Franky bajó de donde estaba de un salto – Mira este lugar, es solo basura ¿Crees que se puede construir un barco con chatarra como esta? Se hundirá al día de zarpar.

- ¿Entonces, sabes de alguien quien pueda fabricar un barco?

- Yo.

- ¡Cabrón! ¿Quieres que te mate? - gritó Zoro que ya estaba perdiendo la paciencia – Dijiste que no podías conseguirme un barco.

- Son cosas distintas, un barco es algo serio, no puede hacerse con chatarra, pero puedo construirte un barco de ensueño si me traes los materiales adecuados, pero... ¿por qué quieres un barco?

- Razones personales.

- Te escucho.

-_¿Es que no entiende lo que significa razones personales? _- Necesitamos un barco para cumplir nuestro sueño, eso es todo ¿Oi...estás bien?

Franky había caído al piso, y un aura purpura lo rodeaba, mientras su cuerpo temblaba y daba pequeños saltitos de vez en cuando.

- Tus.. palabras... ¡me han llegado al corazón! - gritó Franky con los ojos llenos de lágrimas - ¡Idiota, No estoy llorando! - añadió al ver la cara de desconcierto del peliverde

- Aniki, que alma más noble – dijeron las hermanas conmovidas.

- Entonces... si te traigo los materiales...

- ¿Por casualidad quieres ser pirata? - lo interrumpió el peliceleste.

- Bueno, en cierta forma, ayudare a alguien que quiere ser el Rey de los Piratas.

- ¿Qué? - gritaron los otros tres sorprendidos - ¡Eso es una locura!

- Tal vez, pero es igual de loco que mi sueño, el cual es ser el mejor espadachín.

- ¿El Rey y el mejor espadachín? - Franky se sacó los lentes de sol y poso su mirada directamente en Zoro - ¿Hablas en serio?

- Si.

- Entonces... necesitaran el mejor barco del mundo.

* * *

Notas de Autora: Ñaja! Ya irán apareciendo más personajes :3 iré mezclando historias un poco, pero tratare de mantener las personalidades, espero que el cap les haya gustado ;o; (Este capítulo contó con la actuación especial de Haruta e Izou, ya que solo saldrán en este cap :P... creo ¬3¬)

(1)Bueno, después de mucho debate... preferí dejarlo en rosado, aunque sigo diciendo que su cabello es rosado salmón -w-Uu

(2)También colocare Villa Syrup en Goa, y le añadiré un puerto -3-

(3)Faja.


	7. Escapar

**Disclaimer:**

1.- Ningún personaje de One Piece me pertenece, todos son propiedad de Oda-sama.

2.- Esté Fanfic es Semi-Au, por lo que habrán cosas fieles al manga y otras que son de mi autoría.

3.- Esté Fanfic es **Yaoi** (ShanksxLuffy/MihawkxZoro/MarcoxAce principalmente) y algo de **Yuri** (RobinxNami) si alguna pareja no te gusta, por favor, no lo leas.

**Capitulo7: Escapar.**

Los jóvenes llevaban caminando un rato cuando pudieron ver una "casa" cerca del roquerio. La vivienda tenía tres pisos y estaba construida de una manera muy peculiar. Era prácticamente todo un picasso.

- Esta es la gran fortaleza del Capitán Usopp – anunció el chico con orgullo.

- ¡Increíble! Mira Nami – gritó Luffy emocionado.

- Parece que alguien hubiera vomitado esa casa.

- No digas eso ¡Si la casa mola un montón!

- ¿Con qué construyeron esto? - preguntó la pelinaranja tratando de ignorar al chico, ya que era obvio que sus gustos arquitectónicos no eran los mismos.

- Originalmente solo teníamos un primer piso, pero después Franky fue añadiendo los otros con cosas que encontraba en el lugar donde los astilleros botaban sus desperdicios ¿Genial no?

- ¿Les salió gratis? - preguntó la chica maravillada.

- ¡Verdad que mola! - gritó Luffy ya acercándose a la casa para mirarla mejor.

- ¡Sí! - gritó Nami.

- ... ¿Mola porque salió gratis? - preguntó Usopp con una gotita cayendo por su cabeza.

- Beeee... - le respondió Merry.

- Es verdad ... Para gustos hay colores – el narizón avanzó hacia la puerta y la abrió – Vengan.

Los jóvenes se adentraron en el curioso recinto, y entendieron que si afuera era curioso por los diferentes tipos de materiales con los que estaba construido, adentro era un caos. Si bien, todo se veía ordenado, las paredes tenían una gran colección de objetos extraños en múltiples estanterías, y las mayorías parecían armas. El salón tenía unos grandes sofás que parecían sacados de una discoteca de lujo, incluso Nami pensó que eran robados. La cocina tenía unos electrodomésticos que ellos jamás habían visto, y el frigorífico era enorme.

- ¡Comida! - gritó Luffy al verlo.

- Luffy-sama esta casa no es nuestra – trató de advertirle la chica, pero el otro ni caso le hizo y abrió la puerta.

- ¿He?¿Qué es esto? - preguntó el chico al ver el curioso contenido del congelador.

- Cola – respondió Usopp – A Franky le encanta, así que ese frigorífico es para guardar todas sus colas, no encontraras otra comida ahí.

- ¿Franky es él que puede construir el barco? - interrogó Nami dejando a una lado a Luffy que asaltaba la cocina en busca de comida.

- He ... si ... - Usopp no sabía si detener a Luffy, pero temió por su vida si se interponía en su camino - Hace tiempo que quiere construir un barco, es un gran ingeniero.

- El construyo esta casa ... ¿Verdad?

- No solo él, también ayudamos mis tías Kiwi y Mozu, la pequeña Merry y yo. Somos la Franky Family(1) – relató Usopp – Generalmente ellos se dedican a desmantelar barcos, pero también pueden construir cosas, y en cuanto a mi ... quiero ser pirata.

- ¿Pirata? - cuestionó interesado Luffy, dejando de desordenar la cocina ... aunque ya le quedaba poco por revisar - ¿Por qué?

- Son muchas cosas, pero principalmente porque quiero salir de este pueblo y convertirme en un bravo guerrero del mar, como lo hizo mi padre.

- ¿Tu padre es un pirata? - preguntaron ambos jóvenes asombrados.

- Si, no recuerdo mucho de él porque se fue cuando yo era muy pequeño, pero mi mamá me hablaba de sus aventuras, por eso lo admiro y respeto mucho.

- Aunque los haya dejado – habló Nami con tono sombrío - ¿Aun así lo admiras? Ridículo.

- ¡Nami! - gritó enfadado Luffy – ¿Es qué no entiendes el corazón y los sueños de un hombre?

- ¿Qué tiene que ver eso con dejar a su familia para hacerse pirata? Además ... ¿Dónde está tu mamá Usopp? - cuestionó la chica perspicazmente.

- Murió – le respondió el chico - Cuando yo tenía siete años, pero ni mi madre ni yo lo odiamos por eso, él tenía un sueño que deseaba cumplir, y el pirata pelirrojo le ofreció una oportunidad única, si se quedaba por nosotros, yo no podría verle a la cara sabiendo que le quite su único chance de lograrlo – gritó Usopp dejando un silencio sepulcral en la casa.

- Yo sólo decía ... no es para que te enfades – se defendió la chica, un poco admirada por la muestra de coraje del chico, que hasta solo unos momentos le parecía un gran cobardica.

- _¿Pirata Pelirrojo?_- pensó curioso Luffy.

- Lo siento ... no quise gritar ¿Te asuste Merry? - le habló a la pequeña oveja que temblaba tras uno de los sofás.

- _¿No se disculpo conmigo?_- Nami trató de omitir este detalle, no quería terminar peleándose con el narizón.

- Oiii Usopp ¿Cómo se llama el pirata que invito a tu papá al mar? -preguntó Luffy tratando de no sonar muy curioso, aunque no lo logro para nada, ya que prácticamente estaba sobre el otro chico.

- ¿E-el pirata? Creo que Shanks ... ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

- Pelirrojo ... ya veo, el pirata con el que estuviste ayer en High Town era pelirrojo ¿Verdad? - preguntó Nami con un tono pícaro en su voz ... - ¿Supongo que te habrá dicho su nombre después de lo que pasaron juntos?

- ¡¿Qué?!¡¿Beeee?! - gritaron sorprendidos Usopp, Merry y Luffy.

- ¡No paso nada! ¡Shanks y yo solo bailamos, nada más! - Luffy sentía su rostro arder, y su garganta se había secado.

- ¡Espera un momento! - Ahora era Usopp el que había acorralado a Luffy - ¿Dices que Akagami no Shanks estuvo ayer aquí?

- Bueno ... creo que sí, el dijo llamarse Shanks y era pelirrojo – comentó Luffy con algo de confusión – Pero es de lo peor.

- ¿De lo peor? - preguntó Usopp desconcertado.

- ¡Pues sí, se burlo de mi varias veces y después me dejo solo! - el pelinegro hablaba como si se tratase de la persona más ruin del mundo.

- _No parecía odiarlo tanto anoche _– pensó Nami -_¿Será porque lo dejo?_

- ¡Pero eso no importa! Si él está aquí ... tal vez mi padre también.

- Bien, podrás verlo – comentó Nami fingiendo emoción.

- ¿Eres tonta o qué? - saltó asustado el chico, lo que hizo que se ganara un golpe de la chica, que ya venía guardándoselo hace mucho – Aún soy un simple chico de aldea, quiero volver a verlo cuando sea un valiente guerrero.

- ¡Entonces únete a mí!

- ¿He? - Usopp creyó haber escuchado mal, pero estaba seguro que era la segunda vez que Luffy se lo proponía.

- Ya te lo dije, necesito un barco y una tripulación ¡Por eso únete a mí! - ofreció Luffy esperanzado

- Mi sueño es ser el Rey de los Piratas.

- ¿De verdad? ¿Y Merry también?

- ¡Pues claro! ¡Necesitamos una mascota!

- ¡Genial Merry! Somos Piratas – celebraba el chico mientras levantaba a la ovejita y la hacía girar en el aire.

- Shishishishi – se reía Luffy, feliz por haber encontrado más nakamas para emprender su aventura.

* * *

Un poco antes de que los jóvenes emprendieran la búsqueda de Zoro, en un rincón perdido y de difícil acceso de la isla, entre los altos roquerios y bravos oleajes, se encontraba anclado un barco, perteneciente a una tripulación de piratas.

- ¡Ahhhhhh! - gritó alguien en el interior del barco, específicamente en la zona de las habitaciones - ¡Beeeeen!

- Ya es hora de que se levante, capitán – anunció el segundo al mando de los piratas de Akagami.

- ¿Y por eso tienes que tirarme de la cama? - preguntó Shanks molesto desde el suelo.

- No te he tirado, simplemente levante el colchón, si tú aun estabas ahí a estas horas es tu culpa.

- ¡Esa es una escusa barata! - Shanks se levantó del piso, pasando por el lado de Ben para dirigirse al baño y tomar una ducha para despejarse – Ayer llegue tarde, estoy cansado.

- Yo también llegue a la misma hora que tú y estoy despierto desde temprano – comentó el canoso mientras su capitán ya estaba debajo de la regadera.

- ¡Tú puedes hacer eso porque eres bestia! - gritó Shanks desde el otro lado - ¿Y por qué llegaste tarde?

- Hubiera llegado más temprano si no hubieras ido a dar vueltas por la ciudad – dijó Ben mientras volvía a colocar el colchón en la cama.

- ¡No soy un mocoso para que me andes siguiendo!

- Actúas como uno, te dijimos que no fueras a meterte a la fiesta de nobles para seguir al chiquillo ¿Y qué fue lo primero que hiciste cuando te quito los ojos de encima?

- Yo fui a esa fiesta por que quise, no lo estaba siguiendo – aclaró Shanks desde el baño.

- ¿No se te ocurre una mentira menos tonta? - Ben abrió la puerta del camarote y le dijo desde la esta - Entonces aclárame unas cosas ¿Por qué estuviste escondido hasta que él llego? ¿Por qué bailaste con él? y lo más importante ¿Por qué intentaste besarlo?

Esta vez no hubo respuestas a sus preguntas, y no es que las esperara, después de todo era el que mejor conocía a Shanks, incluso mejor que él mismo. Cerró la puerta y se dirigió al comedor el cual esperaba encontrar vació. La mayoría de los hombres debían estar en la cubierta con el maravilloso día que hacía, y los otros seguro que estaban en la ciudad buscando algo entretenido, y él solo pedía que fueran más sensatos que su capitán, no creía estar pidiendo mucho.

- ¿Ya se despertó el capitán? - le hablo un hombre con rastas.

- Si, ya lo desperté – Ben se sentó delante de Yasopp y prendió un cigarro - ¿Tú no tenias cosas que hacer?

- No tengo el valor – el rubio se recargo en su silla - ¿Qué se supone que tengo que decirles cuando los vea?

- Primero un hola, después, la conversación saldrá por si sola – comentó con naturalidad el vice-capitán.

- Claro, y luego hablamos del clima – hablo con burla él otro - ¡Me he ausentado 15 años(2)!

- Entonces no vayas.

- ¡Pero tengo ganas de ir!

- Y yo he comenzado a tener ganas de tirarte por la borda – contestó Ben con toda la calma que le fue posible, después de todo, en esa tripulación había aprendido a vivir con adultos infantiles.

- ¡No estuve escondido! - Gritó Shanks desde el pasillo, del cual llego con la ropa a medio arreglar y el cabello estilando – Fue casualidad que yo saliera cuando él llego.

Ben y Yasopp miraron al pelirrojo con cara de total desconcierto, él rubio tratando de entender las palabras que esté había dicho y el canoso tratando de comprender la idiotez de su capitán.

- Además, si bailamos fue porque él justo se desocupo cuando a mí se me antojo bailar y lo del beso ... ¡es totalmente falso! Eso fue un... un espejismo por fumar tanto ¡eso fue todo! – sentenció Shanks como si se tratara de la verdad más absoluta de todas.

- ¿Eso es todo? - Ben lanzó una bocanada de humo con cansancio.

- ¿Acaso no estamos aquí por él? - cuestionó Yasopp entendiendo por fin de que iba el asunto.

- Quería comprobar si valía la pena, pero aun es un mocoso, no lo llevare conmigo, fin de la discusión – finalizó el pelirrojo.

Ben miro por unos segundos a Shanks, tratando de leer en sus ojos algún signo de duda, pero no vio nada, el hombre ante él se había cerrado completamente, y sólo había una razón para aquello, que el muchacho valiera más de lo que el mismo pelirrojo decía, tanto que temía aceptar sus propios pensamientos y sentimientos hacia él.

- ¿Entonces nos iremos? - preguntó con un tono angustioso Yasopp –Tal vez sea lo mejor ...

- Es una pena realmente – comentó distraídamente Ben, captando la atención de los otros dos – Tal vez él aun sea joven, pero no puedes negar que ese chico de seguro es una delicia.

El silencio acompaño a las palabras de Ben, que miraba su encendedor mientras lo accionaba una y otra vez, dejando que el sonido de la llama al prender fuera lo único que sonara en la habitación. Un curioso Yasopp, por otra parte, estaba pensando en salir a ver si el cielo y el mar aun seguían en su lugar, pero temía en perder detalle de la conversación si se ausentaba. Shanks tenía los ojos abiertos y su mandíbula temblaba, aún incapaz de creer lo que Ben había dicho.

- ¿Q-qué se supone que significa eso? - preguntó Shanks mientras tragaba en seco, ya que su garganta se había vuelto un desierto.

- ¿Qué crees tú? El chico es la inocencia en persona, no debe de costar mucho convencerlo para lograr cualquier cosa de él, tú mismo podrías dar fe de eso ¿Acaso no bailo contigo sin conocerte, solo porque lo molestaste un poco?

- ¿Entonces es manipulable? - preguntó Yasopp, entendiendo un poco lo que Ben tramaba.

- Completamente, de seguro es de esos que le das un dulce o un regalo y corren felices para hacer lo que uno le pida, por eso digo que es una lástima ¿No crees Shanks?

- Y-yo no pienso en esas cosas.

- ¿No? ¿Nunca has pensado en un dulce y travieso joven como tu amante? - interrogó Ben mirándolo fijo.

- ¡Él no es así! Tal vez sea travieso, pero no creo que sea un sumiso y dulce chico, al contrario, es de temperamento salvaje, y no le tiene miedo a nada.

- No respondiste a mi pregunta ... además, cuando dije que si habías pensado en algún amante ¿por qué dijiste que él no era así? Nunca lo nombre a él en la pregunta.

- Yo... - había caído en la trampa de Ben, sabía que en juegos psicológicos no podía con él, pero no pudo evitar verse arrastrado, y ya era muy tarde para escapar.

- Se que viniste a esta isla por la promesa que le hiciste cuando era niño, porque te recordó a ti mismo cuando tenias su edad, pero nunca pensaste que el crecería ¿verdad? No pensaste que pudiera adentrarse tanto en tu mente con solo verlo una vez, y menos, que en el simple juego de la noche pasada terminaría metiéndose tanto en tu...

- ¡Basta! No voy aguantar que me estés sermoneando – Shanks salió del comedor y se perdió quien sabe donde, pero para los dos otros ya todo había quedado claro, no había necesidad para aclarar que el juego del capitán se había vuelto en su contra.

* * *

De vuelta en la casa de la Franky Family, Usopp y sus invitados se preparaban para el almuerzo, ya que Luffy insistía que terminaría comiéndose a Merry si no tenia comida pronto, y así, entre los gritos de Nami y las suplicas del narizón lograron calmarlo mientras se preparaba todo ... hasta que alguien anuncio su llegada.

- Usoooop ¡Ya regresamos! - gritó una estruendosa voz desde la sala - ¡Te tengo una Suuuupeeer noticia!

- ¡Franky! ¡Yo también te tengo una gran noticia! - salió de la cocina el moreno antes de que él recién llegado terminara – Conocí a alguien que necesita urgentemente que le hagas un barco.

- ¿Heeee? - Franky se saco sus anteojos y miro al menor con cara de "no me vengas a joder ahora" - Mira que el mundo es chico... en la montaña de basura de la costa me encontré a alguien que también quiere que le construyamos uno.

- ¿Quién es él Usopp? - preguntó curioso Luffy al ver a Franky – Su peinado mola.

- ¿Luffy? - habló una conocida voz para el pelinegro - ¿Qué haces aquí?

- ¡Zoro!¡Maldito!¿Por qué huiste? - exigió saber Luffy - ¿Vas a irte sin mi?

- ¿No leíste la nota que te deje?

- ¿Y tú crees que él se detendría a leer una nota cuando lo primero que hace es bajar a comer? - intervino Nami saliendo de la cocina con un delantal y cuchillo en mano - ¡Con suerte se viste!

- ¿Entonces no te irás? ¡Genial! - Luffy se tiro a abrazar a Zoro pero esté lo esquivo y fue a dar de lleno al piso, justo donde las tías de Usopp se habían detenido.

- ¡Esperen un momento! - gritó Franky - ¿Ustedes dos se conocen?

- Si, él es, por muy raro que suene, mi capitán – anunció Zoro con unas gotitas cayendo por su cabeza.

- ¿Él que quiere ser el rey de los piratas? - un letrero con la palabra decepción se había puesto al lado de la cabeza de Franky y brillaba con lucecitas intermitentes.

Luffy aún estaba en el piso, con el trasero levantado y murmurando algo de "que alivio" y "Zoro es mi primero al mando", y eso le daba la impresión de un chiquillo malcriado que solo quería jugar a ser pirata. Y cuando el chico se levanto, mostrando mejor su rostro, su impresión no mejoro, ya que para Franky su cara decía agritos "tarado" y otra cosa en la que no quiso pensar mucho.

- Franky, él es Luffy y quiere que le construyas un barco, estuvimos hablando de algunos detalles justo antes que tú llegaras y ...

- Imposible – le cortó el mayor – No le construiré un barco a él.

- ¿Qué? - gritaron Luffy, Usopp y Zoro.

- Es solo un niño, no tengo tiempo para jugar a los piratas ¡Mi sueño es algo serio!

- ¡El mío también lo es! ¡Y no permito que nadie se ría de él o lo menosprecies, ni el mío ni el de mis nakamas! - sentenció Luffy con determinación, asombrando a los presentes, especialmente a Franky, ya que en cierto modo, se vio a sí mismo cuando joven.

- ¿Sabes que en lo que te estás metiendo es algo serio? ¿Has pensado en lo que dirá tu familia si se entera?

- Él tiene un buen punto Luffy-sama, a su abuelo le dará un infarto si la historia de su hermano se vuelve a repetir.

- No le dará ningún infarto, mi abuelo es fuerte, además el no ha hecho nada con mi padre ¿Por qué ha de molestarse conmigo?

- ¿Tú padre es pirata? - preguntaron los presentes extrañados.

- No estoy seguro ... pero sé que no es Marine, ni él ni mi mamá(3),y han causado algunos problemas al gobierno.

- Espera un momento ... ¿Qué hace tu abuelo? - preguntó Franky intrigado.

- Es vice-almirante de la Marina, se llama Monkey D. Garp ¿Lo conoces?

- ¡Claro que lo conozco! Habría que ser tarado para no hacerlo – _tal vez este chico no sea tan corriente como aparenta _– pensó Franky – Pero aún así, un barco no es barato.

- Tengo dinero, de eso le hablaba a Usopp.

- Es cierto Franky ¡dice que tiene 400 millones de Berrys!

- ¡Aniki! Con ese dinero ... – chillaron felices las hermanas – ¡podrías hacerlo!

- ¿S-seguro que puedes gastar todo ese dinero? - Franky aún no sabía si confiar en el joven, pero sentía que esta era su oportunidad.

- Solo necesitamos sacarlo del banco que está en Town Centre, yo puedo darte un papel de esos para que puedas hacerlo tú.

- ¿Un poder notarial? - saltó Nami sorprendida – Pero ... es sospechoso que un total desconocido vaya a sacar tanto dinero de su cuenta, yo puedo ir.

- No te preocupes Nami, esta cuenta no la abrió mi abuelo para mí, sino Dadan, una antigua amiga de la familia, y te aseguro que no sospecharan nada, ya que ella maneja una banda de ladrones.

- ¡Entonces Franky-sama es el indicado para el trabajo! - habló ya convencido el peliceleste.

- _¿Se acaba de llamar ladrón?_- se cuestionó Zoro – _Mejor vigilo a éste tipo._

- ¡Genial! Pronto podremos construir el barco y zarpar hacia la aventura de nuestras vidas Merry – gritó Usopp volviendo a bailar con la oveja.

- ¿Cómo es eso de zarpar? - preguntó Kiwi

- ¿Nos dejas Usopp?¿Merry también? - Mozu hizo un puchero y abrazo a su hermana para llorar.

- Lo siento tías, pero es mi oportunidad para ser un guerrero valiente.

- Y está en tu sangre Usopp ¡Pero no es tiempo para estar tristes! Es mejor ir construyendo ese barco ahora, ya tengo unos planos, así que entre más rápido consigamos el dinero y compremos los materiales mejor.

Así, Luffy asesorado por una molesta Nami, logró escribir un poder que le permitiría a Franky sacar el dinero del banco, y poner en marcha la construcción del barco de ensueños.

- Aquí tienes Franky – Luffy le paso el papel – El documento vence hoy, así que date prisa.

- ¡Cuenta con eso! - y sin que le dijeran partió rumbo a la ciudad.

- Voy con él – comunico Zoro – Para estar seguros con el dinero.

- Y yo iré a conseguir algunas cosas para la construcción ¡Vamos Merry! - dijo Usopp antes de perderse con una rebotante ovejita que seguía sus pasos.

- Y nosotras tendremos que arreglar el desorden de la cocina ¿Saben ustedes que ocurrió? - preguntaron las hermanas a los jóvenes restantes.

- ¡Nosotros no sabemos nada! - dijeron Luffy y Nami mientras echaron acorrer.

- Nami ... ¡Tengo hambre!

- Yo también – esta vez, Nami no podía regañar al menor, ya que ella misma sentía como su estomago estaba protestando por algo de comida – Vamos a comer a la ciudad.

* * *

- Realmente no esperaba verte aquí, Akainu – hablo Garp con seriedad.

- Dada la gravedad de la situación provocada por Kurohige, no podemos dejar este asunto en las manos de los bajos rangos – habló un hombre de facciones rígidas y ojos fríos – El Gorosei me ha pedido que de caza al traidor de Kurohige, y lo elimine junto a Hiken no Ace.

- Si es así, no entiendo que haces perdiendo el tiempo aquí – Garp tenía un nudo en el pecho, Sengoku le había dicho que lo excluiría de la misión, pero la presencia de Akainu había echado sus esperanzas al suelo.

- Esta operación es delicada, debemos movilizarnos en conjunto y dar un gran golpe, no solo nos enfrentamos a Kurohige, muchos otros piratas están causando alboroto, en especial los Yonkous, Barbablanca no se quedara de brazos cruzados. Los otros Almirantes tienen el deber de detenerlo, y cada uno de nosotros tomara bajo su mando a algunos de los mejores hombres de la Marina, y yo te quiero entre los míos.

- No hay nada que pueda decir para objetar ¿Verdad?

- Sengoku había pedido que te transfirieran bajo el mano de Aojiki, pero logre el apoyo del Gorosei de que tú lugar es en el frente más importante, acabar con Kurohige y Ace es nuestra misión.

- Esta bien – Garp sabía que estaba tratando de detener una gran corriente él solo, y en parte era responsable - ¿Cuándo comenzara la misión?

- La fecha aun es incierta, pero debido a que Kurohige ha desaparecido misteriosamente, probablemente dentro de tres semanas tendremos su paradero.

- ¿Tres semanas? ¿Por qué tanto tiempo?

- Debemos movernos con cautela, si hacemos muchos movimientos los piratas lo descubrirán también, y si capturan ellos a Kurohige, será un golpe aun peor para nuestra justicia.

- Entiendo ... pero ...

- Usted solo dedíquese a obedecer órdenes, no cuestionarlas, vice-almirante – dicho esto, el almirante Akainu se levanto de su asiento, y sin despedirse salió de la habitación.

- Lo lamento Vice-Almirante – se disculpo Bogart – Debí atenderlo yo.

- No necesitas disculparte, esta situación merecía ser atendida en persona, los asuntos del pasado no deben nublar más mi juicio.

- Pero si Luffy-kun se entera de la visita de Akainu ... – el semblante de Bogart se tenso por un recuerdo – La última vez fue un desastre.

- Gracias a dios, Luffy se fue quien sabe donde con Nami, no hay nadie que le diga de la visita de Akainu, no quiero perder a otra empleada por su culpa, perder a Makino fue una pena.

- Si, pero también perder a Dadan fue muy triste para los chicos.

- Si... Dadan también – reconoció Garp a regañadientes – Pero después de lo de Sabo, no hubo manera de hacerla volver.

- ¡Cabrón! - gritó alguien desde el salón de la mansión - ¡Te voy a matar!

- ¡Luffy! - la sangre a Garp se le congelo, sus piernas se movieron con agilidad y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos ya se encontraba corriendo hacia el salón, en el cual de seguro su nieto se había encontrado con Akainu - ¡Luffy!

- ¡Luffy-sama deténgase! - pedía Nami mientras intentaba detener al chico, pero este logró evadirla y ataco de frente al Almirante, que no se movió para evadirlo.

- ¡Gomu Gomu ... ! - gritó Luffy con toda la intensión de atacar al Marine, pero su abuelo intervino cayendo sobre él, justo cuando estiro sus brazos para realizar su ataque - ¡Quítate abuelo!

- Tiempo sin vernos, Luffy – hablo con lentitud Akainu.

- ¡Maldito! - gritaba el pequeño - ¡Quítate Abuelo!¡Déjame patearle el trasero!

- ¡Nami! Llévate a Luffy – el anciano había colocado unas esposas de Kairoseki - ¡Llévatelo!

- ¡S-si! - la chica tomo a Luffy por los brazos que habían quedado tras su espalda - ¡Vámonos, por favor!

- Su nieto sigue tan salvaje como siempre – comentó Akainu mientras veía como ambos chicos desaparecían por una puerta – Será mejor que lo vigile, aún es joven y ya hablan mal de él entre los altos mandos.

- ¿De Luffy? - preguntó sorprendido Garp.

- ¡Almirante Akainu! - intervino Bogart – Si su visita ya termino, le ruego que se retire, ya ha hecho suficiente.

- Espera un momento Bogart, lo que me has estado ocultando ... ¿Es eso de lo que hablan los demás? - Interrogó el anciano.

- ... - su subordinado no pudo contestar, pero Akainu despejó las dudas.

- Anoche, usted mando a su nieto para socializar con nuestros pares, sin embargo, él se dedico a bailar y servir como entretención barata ... junto a un pirata.

- ¿Qué? - Garp trataba de ignorar la última palabra que su superior le había dicho, pero ahora todas las piezas estaban calzándole.

- En la fiesta su nieto, bailo con un pirata, con Akagami no Shanks para ser precisos, ahora, si me disculpan - dicho esto, el hombre se fue dejando una bomba a punto de estallar.

Por otra lado, la sirvienta arrastraba por la casa al muchacho que aun se retorcía entre sus brazos, negándose a perder la oportunidad de acabar con el hombre al que tanto odiaba.

- ¡Suéltame! - Luffy seguía gritando palabrotas hasta que Nami lo tiro sobre su cama - ¡Maldita sea!

- ¿Qué cree que hace? - preguntó enfadad la chica - ¿Acaso quiere qué lo maten?

- ¡No! - el pelinegro de a poco comenzó a calmarse y se sentó en el borde de la cama - Lo odio Nami.

- ¿Por qué?¿Que daño pudo hacerle un Almirante?

- Ese hombre ... mato a uno de mis hermanos mayores – comentó Luffy mientras su cuerpo temblaba con rabia – Nos quito a Sabo.

- ¡Luffy! - gritó con rabia su abuelo - ¡Esto no te lo perdono!

- ¡Deténgase Vice-Almirante! - suplicaba Bogart, mientras sonaban ruidos de golpes y sablazos en el primer piso - ¡Nami!¡Saca a Luffy-kun de la mansión!

- No me digas que ... ¡Su abuelo ya lo sabe!

- ¿Qué cosa? - preguntó Luffy sin lograr entender el porqué de la furia de su abuelo.

- ¡Su baile con el pirata! - le recordó Nami.

- ¡Estoy muerto! - el chico comenzó a correr en círculos por la habitación, pero la pelinaranja lo detuvo y arrastro hacia la ventana.

- ¡Por la ventana! - le aconsejo la chica, aunque fue algo absurdo, ya que prácticamente lo arrojó por ella – Conseguiré las llaves de las esposas ¡Nos reuniremos donde Franky!¡Váyase!

Luffy cayó con un ruido seco, las esposas de Kairoseki le quitaban sus propiedades elásticas, pero esa caída no iba a matarlo. Se paro rápidamente y comenzó a correr quien sabe hacia donde, sabía que ahora ya no tenía vuelta atrás.

* * *

Después de dejar a sus nakamas, Shanks se dedico a vagar por la ciudad y las diferentes aldeas, no quería darle la razón a Ben, aun cuando sabía que él estaba en lo correcto. La situación se le había ido de las manos, y él chico ahora estaba en sus pensamientos constantemente ¿Podría ser solo lujuria? Al principio lo había pensado, pero cuando veía su sonrisa, sentía tanta calma en su corazón, que ya no estaba seguro de lo que sentía.

- ¿Este lugar? - el pelirrojo estaba frente al refugio, donde tiempo atrás había llevado a Luffy cuando éste era pequeño y había intentado huir, lastimándose en el proceso.

Se adentro en la morada, y descubrió que todo seguía como lo recordaba, la cama, la chimenea, la pequeña cocina al fondo, todo dispuesto para los viajeros que necesitaban refugio en las tormentas. Volvió a sentarse donde lo hizo hace tanto tiempo atrás, en la escalera que daba hacia la casa y se llevo su mano derecha hacia la cabeza, y solo en ese momento se dio cuenta ... no traía su sombrero de paja ¡Claro! Había salido apenas bien vestido del barco, y como tenía el cabello aún mojado no se lo puso. Ahora se sentía incomodo, como si le faltara protección.

Por otro lado, Luffy seguía corriendo por el bosque a gran velocidad, esquivando las ramas, las raíces, y algunas bestias que salían a su camino, lo único que le importaba era alejarse lo más posible de su abuelo, cuyos gritos aún resonaban en sus oídos. Ya no tenía la cara para verlo, sabía que había metido la pata, y se sentía de verdad culpable por lo ocurrido, pero simplemente no había podido evitarlo, todo fue más fuerte que él, Shanks lo había embelesado con sus palabras, con sus ojos ¡Por que tenía que pensar en él ahora!¡Y por que tenía que verlo!

- ¿Luffy? - preguntó extrañado Shanks, al ver llegar corriendo al menor.

- ¿¡Tú!? - el pelinegro le fue difícil comprender que no veía una ilusión - ¿Q-qué haces aquí?

- Yo soy libre de ir a donde yo quiera ¿Y tú? - contestó Shanks a la defensiva - ¿Qué tienes en la espalda?

- Nada – mintió el chico – Yo sólo pasaba por aquí – el pelinegro comenzó a avanzar evitando mostrar que llevaba las manos esposadas – Ya me voy ...

- No soy tonto – comentó el pirata, levantándose de las escaleras – Ocultas algo, además ... venias corriendo ¿Estás huyendo?

- ¡No! - Luffy trató de correr al ver que sería inútil mentirle, pero Shanks se le adelanto y le bloqueo el camino - ¿Qué quieres?

- Veamos que ocultas - Shanks tomó de los codos al chico pero sus brazos no se separaron - ¿Estás ... esposado? ¡Dahahahahaha!

- ¡No te rías de mi! ¡Todo esto es tú culpa! - le gritó el menor.

- ¿Mi culpa? Yo no recuerdo mandar a nadie a esposarte, pero aún así se lo agradezco, te vez cómico.

- ¡Si es tú culpa! Todo en mi vida iba bien hasta que apareciste –aprovechando el desconcierto del mayor, Luffy libero todo su enfado en un potente cabezazo que le dio de lleno a Shanks en la cara, pero la potencia fue demasiada y ambos cayeron al piso.

- ¿¡Por qué hiciste eso!? - se quejó el pelirrojo mientras se limpiaba la nariz que comenzaba a sangrar por el golpe - ¡Contesta!

Pero Luffy seguía en el suelo sin hablar, lo que molesto aún más a Shanks, que se reincorporo y se acerco al menor para levantarlo, una vez logrado y bien sujeto por la espalda, lo miro al rostro, y grande fue su asombro cuando lo vio, completamente al borde de las lágrimas.

- ¿Por qué...? - Shanks no lograba entender el porqué de las lágrimas del chico, pero se sintió mal, y más si el pequeño decía que él era el culpable – Luffy.

Ya sabía que no era un acto de caridad para con él el querer llevárselo al mar, al menos ya no era el motivo principal, tampoco era lujuria como se había obligado a creer, era algo más que no tenía las fuerzas para aceptar, pero ya era claro, lo sabía al sentir dolor en su pecho al verlo sufrir. Con lentitud, se acerco a su rostro que respiraba con fuerza, a esos labios que temblaban, y él no sabía si era por frío, miedo o ansiedad, lo único que tenía claro era que los deseaba, y ahora nada podía detenerlos. Juntaron sus labios, en un beso que Luffy apenas respondió en un comienzo, pero poco a poco logró seguir el ritmo que el mayor pedía, y éste no tardo en deslizar su lengua explorando con dulzura la boca del menor. Inmediatamente ambos sintieron una profunda conexión, como si fueran dos piezas fabricadas únicamente para ser unidas entre sí, con gran perfección. El pelinegro sentía mil cosas, en su cuerpo, en su corazón y en su mente las ideas no paraban de girarle, dándole miles de señales que él no podía procesar, sólo se dejo llevar, se dejo degustar, se sentía tan seguro en los brazos del mayor, como un naufrago aferrado a un pedazo de tabla en el mar. No quería que esto terminara, porque no quería volver a la realidad, la cual llego de golpe cuando el beso termino.

- Yo ... - Shanks no sabía que le iba a decir, pero no iba a perderlo, ahora lo sabía.

- Nunca más – cortó el menor.

- ¿Qué?

- No lo vuelvas a hacer.

- Pero si tú has ...

- ¡Yo no sé lo que hago, nunca lo sé! - Luffy embistió a Shanks y luego echo a correr sin fijarse si este le seguía o si se dirigía hacia la mansión de su abuelo, lo que le importaba ahora era escapar.

* * *

(1)Bien, esto en cierta forma me dolió, por que adoro a la FrankyFamily, pero eran muchos personajes y tenía que acortar la historia, además, a mi parecer, Kiwi y Mozu se parecían mucho a la mamá de Usopp, así que los emparente.

(2)Yo no recuerdo que hayan dicho la edad de Usopp cuando Yasopp se enrolo en la tripulación de Shanks, pero le dejare que se fue a años de nacido su hijo.

(3)Bien, aquí me tomo otra atribución de parentesco, y le coloque una mamá a Luffy n_ñUu solo digo que es un personaje que ya todos conocen xD.


	8. Consecuencias

**Disclaimer:**

1.- Ningún personaje de One Piece me pertenece, todos son propiedad de Oda-sama.

2.- Esté Fanfic es Semi-Au, por lo que habrán cosas fieles al manga y otras que son de mi autoría.

3.- Esté Fanfic es **Yaoi** (ShanksxLuffy/MihawkxZoro/MarcoxAce principalmente) y algo de **Yuri** (RobinxNami) si alguna pareja no te gusta, por favor, no lo leas.

N/A: Primero que todo, lamento el haberme demorado taaaaaaaaaaaanto en publicar, de verdad lo siento mucho. Por razones personales, me fue simplemente imposible escribir al ritmo en que estoy acostumbrada. En fin, antes de leer el capitulo, debo aclarar; la última escena (la más complicada que he escrito en este fic) puede ser difícil de leer para gente sensible si es que tienen mucha imaginación, si no la quieren leer están en todo su derecho. Dicho esto, les dejo el cap, besos! Y perdón una vez más.

* * *

**Capitulo 8: Consecuencias.**

- ¡Yo no sé lo que hago, nunca lo sé! - Luffy empujó a Shanks y luego echó a correr con todas sus fuerzas. No le importaba el tiempo que llevaba corriendo o si era seguido por Shanks. Por el momento, lo único que había en su mente era el recuerdo del beso; el sólo hecho de pensar en ello le hacía estar nervioso. Iba tan ajeno a todo lo que lo rodeaba, que no notó cuando llego a Edge Town (1), ni menos vio al rubio con el que choco, causando la caída de ambos.

- ¡Duele! - gritó Luffy aún en el suelo, al que se le había formado un fuerte chichón en su frente - ¡Oye! Fíjate por donde andas.

- ¡Eso debería decir yo, mocoso de mierda! - gritó el rubio a punto de golpear al pelinegro mientras se levantaba - ¿Tú? ¡Eres él de la fiesta!

- ¿Uhh...? ¡T-te equivocas! - negó alarmado Luffy con el temor de ser reconocido. No quería que su abuelo se enterara que estaba… donde sea que se encontraba.

- Claro que no me equivoco – sentenció emocionado el otro hombre - ¡Estabas con la hermosa Nami-swaaaan!

- ¿Nami? ¿Eres su amigo? - preguntó feliz el monito.

- ¿Y tú su novio? - cuestionó molesto el rubio.

- ¡No! - gritaron ambos al mismo tiempo.

- ¡Espera! Si no eres su novio, podrías ser su hermano... o un sirviente tal vez – analizó el joven.

- Nami es mi nakama – contestó de manera automática el menor – Somos piratas.

- ¿Tú un pirata? Y por eso estas con esas esposas... ¡¿Le paso algo malo a Nami-swan?!

- Ella está bien, el que tiene problemas soy yo ¡Escóndeme!

- ¡Ni siquiera sé quién eres!

- Soy Luffy ¿Y tú?

- No creas que por saber tu nombre te llevare a mi casa – contestó el hombre – ¡Anda a saber qué delito cometiste! Lárgate.

- ¡Oye! Si me ayudas te daré lo que me pidas, solo necesito un lugar para pasar la noche y que después me ayudes a llegar donde Franky, mis nakamas me esperan en ese lugar... también algo de comida, tengo hambre.

- ¿No crees que me estas pidiendo mucho?

- No.

- Eres... ¡espera! Tus nakamas estarán donde ese tal Franky... ¿Verdad? ¡Eso quiere decir que Nami-swan estará ahí!

- Si... tiene que llevar las llaves de las esposas.

- ¿Qué estamos esperando? - el mayor tomó a Luffy del brazo y comenzó a arrastrarlo por donde venia corriendo.

- ¡Por ahí no! - Shanks podría venir por ahí – pensó preocupado el chico, haciendo que un leve sonrojo apareciera en sus mejillas - ¿Dónde queda tu casa?

- Vivo como cocinero en el Restaurante Baratie, y queda por el lado opuesto de esta calle, además ¿No sería mejor ir donde ese Franky? Quiero ver a Nami-swan – dijo mientras suavizaba su voz y sus ojitos se volvían corazones.

- ¡De ninguna manera! - Luffy trataba de detenerlo – Vamos a tu casa, cocinero.

- Mi nombre no es cocinero, es Sanji.

- ¡Como sea! Solo ocúltame – pidió el moreno ya desesperado y en un susurro dijo – No quiero encontrármelo.

- ¿He? - había escuchado perfectamente lo que el otro había dicho, pero le pareció oír tanto dolor en su voz que se sorprendió – Está bien, pero ni creas que comerás gratis, esta me la pagaras después.

- Gracias Sanji.

- Sígueme – y así, tan rápido como se conocieron, desparecieron entre las calles de Edge Town.

Pero la historia pudo ser muy diferente si tan solo hubieran estado en esas calles unos minutos más, los suficientes como para que Shanks hubiera alcanzado a Luffy.

El pelirrojo no sabía cómo sentirse exactamente en ese momento. Él si tenía claro sus sentimientos, pero la reacción de Luffy era lo que lo descolocaba totalmente. Si el menor había respondido el beso ¿Por qué después lo había rechazado? Y lo más importante ¿Por qué le había culpado de sus males?

Cuando por fin se dio cuenta de que estaba solo, comenzó a seguir al muchacho. Pero sus pasos se sentían pesados, nada a su alrededor se movía, aun cuando él estaba consciente de que avanzaba. Al igual que el pelinegro, no podía sacarse de la cabeza el beso. Aun podía sentir en sus labios el calor y la culpa que Luffy le había dado, esa deliciosa sensación de pecado y gloria.

* * *

- Yamada acaricia delicadamente la hermosa flor y esta se abre alcanzada por un inmenso ardor… ah!...ah!...(2) – Comenzó a gemir teatralmente Franky, logrando que una vena se marcara en la frente de Zoro.

- ¿Podrías dejar de leer eso? - cuestionó molesto el peli verde.

- ¿Pero qué estás diciendo? Esta es mi hora de lectura.

- ¡Estamos comiendo! - le señaló Zoro totalmente exasperado.

- Siempre disfrutamos de la lectura de Franky-aniki en la cena – intervino Kiwi - ¿Quieres más ensalada? - preguntó amablemente a Zoro.

- No gracias – respondió secamente, mientras se preguntaba cómo se podía disfrutar una cena con semejante lectura y ruidos.

- Ríndete Zoro, con el tiempo te acostumbras – dijo Usopp que comía tranquilamente con Merry en su regazo.

- Como sea... ¿En cuántos días crees que podrán terminar el barco?

- Un mes… o una semana, todo depende.

- ¿De qué?

- De cuanto interrumpas mi lectura.

- Hablo en serio Franky.

- Y yo también, si quiero hacer bien las cosas necesito calma y uno que otro momento para relajarme. Además, la madera que encargue llegara en dos días, y sin ella no puedo hacer el barco.

- ¿Y no puedes hacer otra cosa por mientas?

- No, pero dime ¿Por qué tanta prisa? El mar no se irá a ningún lado.

- ¡Ya se! Aunque no lo demuestre, Zoro está ansioso por nuestra próxima aventura – dedujo Usopp.

- Piensen lo que quieran, simplemente quiero partir lo antes posible.

- ¡Está bien! - gritó Franky estirando sus brazos - Mañana comenzaremos con los preparativos más pequeños, pero primero Zoro. nárranos algún pasaje de este libro, como paga por quedarte a cenar.

- ¡Que te den! - Zoro se levantó de la mesa y se apresuro a la salida.

- ¿Por qué se enoja? Era solo una broma – susurró infantilmente el de la tanga.

- Es que te pasas Franky – Usopp termino su comida y se inclinó en muestra de agradecimiento – Bueno, yo me iré a la cama, que tengan buenas noches.

- Descansa lindo – respondieron amorosamente sus tías.

- ¿Quieres lectura para dormir?

- ¡Claro que no! - y de un portazo hizo callar las risas de los mayores.

Usopp avanzo hasta su habitación en el último piso, seguido por la saltarina Merry. Pero al estar frente a su puerta se detuvo con la mano en el picaporte, algo dentro de él le decía que no debía abrirla, sentía como una presión se lo estuviera gritando directamente a su cerebro; Peligro de Muerte. Pero algo más fuerte le dio el empujón necesario para adentrarse y el sonido de la puerta a ser abierta fue seguido por un grito que le desgarro la garganta.

- ¿¡Queeeeeeé!? - Usopp casi pierde sus ojos del susto cuando estos salieron de sus cuencas al ver a Zoro con cara de pocos amigos sentado en posición de loto... sobre su cama.

- ¿Qué quieres? - preguntó el peliverde con un tono amenazador.

- ¡Eso debo preguntar yo! Por si no te diste cuenta es mi cuarto ¡Largo de aquí!

- Franky dijo que podía usar cualquier habitación del segundo piso.

- Lo sé, pero este es el tercero, y esta es mía – Usopp trato de mostrar un semblante temible pero no funcionaba mucho cuando sus piernas temblaban como una gelatina.

- Como sea, dormiré en el suelo – Zoro se levantó para luego apoyarse en la pared y dejar caer su cuerpo usándola como guía – Buenas noches.

- Pe-pero... - el moreno intento replicar, pero su acompañante ya estaba durmiendo - ¿Qué hay de mi privacidad?

- Beeeee – susurró la pequeña Merry que ya se encontraba en su cama, hecha una bolita y con su respiración sonora haciendo eco en la habitación.

Sin poder seguir discutiendo, Usopp se acostó, y para ser alguien que se estaba quejando por intrusiones, logro con suma facilidad quedarse dormido, en cambio, Zoro sólo podía fingir que dormía.

**~FlashBack~**

- ¿Eso es todo? - preguntó Zoro con cara de mosqueo después de que Franky se demorara casi dos horas en realizar la compra de la madera para el barco.

- Tuve que ver varias cosas, además conseguí un mejor precio para ahorrar unos millones, los que pueden servir para el viaje – cuando termino de hablar Zoro asintió demostrando que entendía su puntos – Y después hable con un amigo que no veía hace tiempo, tiene una rata de mascota que te mueres lo linda que es ¿Sucede algo? ¡Zoro!

El peli verde decidió dejarlo solo y comenzó a caminar, era eso o cortarlo en pedazos. Franky no tardo en alcanzarlo, y tomándolo del brazo lo arrastro por otro camino, ya que se había dado cuenta de la gran orientación de Zoro, y no quería andar buscando al chico como cuando llegaron, y éste por andar solo casi se pierde.

- No te enojes, después de todo he conseguido que me ayude para que el tiempo de construcción sea menor.

- Como sea.

- Sabes, esto es sólo un consejo, tú decides si lo tomas o no; cambia tu cara o nunca conseguirás una linda novia – sentenció Franky como si fuera la verdad más grande del universo.

- No quiero una novia.

- ¿Hee? Bueno, lo siento, sería; cambia la cara o nunca conseguirás un novio.

- ¡No necesito ninguno de los dos! - Esta vez el sablazo pasó cerca de la cabeza de Franky, que lo esquivo con algo de torpeza, pero seguro de que se había salvado porque Zoro había fallado a propósito.

- ¿No tienes alguien que te interese? Yo a tu edad andaba tras unas cuantas chicas, y también muchas andaban tras de mí.

- Tus asuntos personales guárdatelos, y no te metas en los míos.

- Ya habías dicho algo parecido antes – Franky colocó una de sus manos en su mentón y comenzó a recordar – Claro, era asuntos personales ¿verdad?

- ¿Qué?

- Cuando te pregunte para que querías el barco, eso fue lo que me respondiste, y ahora has vuelto a sacar el tema de lo personal ¿Es como tu muletilla?

- No – Zoro no recordaba que hubiera dicho algo parecido, o más bien lo había olvidado, pero gracias a Franky pudo recordar cuando lo dijo, y lo que fue peor, recordó donde había escuchado algo parecido.

_- ¿Entonces a donde te diriges? - había preguntado el chico, a lo que el mayor respondió secamente – Asuntos Personales._

- ¿Zoro?

_- ¿Que dem...? - fue lo único que pudo decir después de ser besado por el Shishibukai, quedándose con mil preguntas, sus labios destrozados y el sabor del vino bailando en su lengua._

- ¿Zoro? ¡¿Zoro?! ¡Tomateeee! - gritó finalmente Franky trayendo de vuelta a la realidad a Zoro.

- ¿Qué sucede?

- Eres un tomate, con tu cabello verde y tu cara roja, eres un tomate.

Fue cuando sintió su cara arder, y al notarlo sintió que ardía más fuerte. Todo por un beso que él no había deseado y dado por alguien que poseía ojos irreales. Un beso perfecto para olvidar algo desagradable, porque después de ese beso, lo que había ocurrido hace solo unos segundos perdió su peso.

- Vez que si tienes a alguien – Franky le palmo la espalda y comenzó a caminar abrazado a él, haciendo que este caminara como un zombie.

**~Fin del FlashBack~**

Era estúpido. Solo estar pensando en Mihawk y que no fuera en una manera de derrotarlo era estúpido. No era posible que sintiera algo por él, sólo lo vio dos veces, y en las dos le pareció el tipo más arrogante que había visto en su vida, y lo único claro, era que él le borraría su sonrisa de superioridad. Porque no había nada más.

* * *

Luffy comenzó a abrir sus ojos lentamente. Tenía todo su cuerpo agarrotado y la verdad, había dormido mal y las esposas no ayudaban. No pudo pegar el ojo en casi toda la noche y los brazos los tenia entumidos, ya que cuando por fin había logrado quedarse dormido lo hizo de espalda, y claro, sus brazos habían sido aplastado por todo su peso.

- ¡Ya levántate! – Le gritó el cocinero sacándolo de la cama de una sola patada - Para pagar lo que comiste anoche tendré que cubrir el turno de la mañana, y ya que no puedes hacer nada porque tus manos están atadas, ten la decencia de al menos acompañarme.

- Y cuando terminemos el turno de la mañana me acompañas a la casa de Franky... lo recuerdo.

- Bien, entonces manos a la obra... ¡Ya quiero ver a Nami-swan! - Sanji estaba feliz ante la idea de ver pronto a la joven, así que no noto la cara de muerte de Luffy.

- Quiero dormir.

Pero una promesa era una promesa, así que se arrastró hacia la cocina y se sentó en una silla observando como Sanji se movía con destreza preparando todo tipo de alimentos. Y le entro hambre. Así que de vez en cuando miraba con insistencia al rubio para que le diera algo de comida, ya que la noche anterior, cuando metió la cabeza en un plato de sopa, no solo logro quemarse, si no que la mayoría de los cocineros se le tiraron encima y con lo débil que estaba ahora por el sueño y el hambre, y ni hablar de que sus manos estuvieran atadas, le era imposible. Así que decidió esperar a que el cocinero lo alimentara, igual a como lo había hecho ayer a regañadientes. Pero no pudo conseguir nada, Sanji solo lo ignoro mientras tarareaba una melodía pegajosa.

- Quiero comer.

El tiempo pareció seguir en cámara lenta. Pero debido al cansancio, Luffy se quedo perdido en sus pensamientos, aunque en sí, no pensaba en nada, solo estaba en blanco.

- Sanji, creo que tu amigo está muerto.

- ¿He? - el rubio miró a donde había visto al chico sentarse – Olvide darle de comer.

- ¿De dónde lo sacaste? ¿No habrá hecho nada malo verdad?

- Quien sabe – Sanji sacó un baguette (3) gigante y lo corto en pedazos pequeños - ¡Mocoso!

- ¿Comida? - Luffy abrió la boca para que el rubio le diera uno de los trozos, pero en su lugar, le dio todos los trozos de un sólo golpe.

- ¡¿Para que los cortaste si se los diste todos al final?! - le gritó el otro cocinero - ¡Se va a ahogar!

- Cállate Carne (4) – Sanji se dio vuelta y dejo el delantal que estaba usando en un perchero – ¿Vez? Ya se los está tragando.

- ¿Hay más? - preguntó Luffy esperanzado.

- Aguanta con eso hasta que lleguemos donde tus amigos ¡Ahora en marcha!

- ¡Oye Sanji! No puedes irte sin decirle al jefe.

- Ya hable con él anoche... además... Nami-swan esta esperándome – y dicho esto agarro al chico saliendo disparados por la puerta trasera del restaurante.

El rubio corría a gran velocidad por el bosque hacía Villa Syrup, la única villa que él conocía y que concordaba con la precaria descripción que Luffy le había dado. Hubiera sido más fácil ir por la ciudad, pero no quería arriesgarse a que lo vieran arrastrar a un chico esposado, y Luffy también le había pedido que usaran otro camino. Así, entre los árboles se fueron haciendo camino hasta llegar a la villa.

- Ahora, te acuerdas donde quedaba la casa súper de tu amigo ¿Luffy?

- Emmm... se escuchaba el mar.

- Entonces esta hacía el lado del puerto.

- Pero no fuimos al puerto, subimos por una colina.

- ¿Por qué no dijiste eso antes? - un fuerte golpe resonó en el silencioso bosque – Pasamos una colina hace nada.

- Tengo hambre.

- Eso ya lo sé, espera a que lleguemos.

Regresaron hasta llegar a un camino que subía hacia la dichosa colina. Sanji aceleró el paso llegando a la cima y encontrándose con una casa como nunca antes había visto. Una vez cerca de la entrada, pudieron ver que no muy lejos de ahí, un chico peli verde se dirigía hacia el barranco con unos trozos de madera.

- ¡Zoro! - gritó Luffy emocionado al ver a su amigo.

- ¿He? - el espadachín se dio vuelta al escuchar la voz del pelinegro, quien se había soltado del agarre de Sanji y corría feliz para saludarlo. Pero se detuvo antes de llegar a su destino - ¿Qué te sucede?

- ¿Qué te sucede a ti? - Tienes una cara horrible, más de lo normal.

- ¡Tú no tienes derecho a decirme eso! - y era la verdad, porque ninguno de los dos había conseguido dormir ni comer bien.

- Como sea ¿Ya llego Nami?

- No, pensé que vendría contigo – Zoro lo miró determinadamente, notando que desde que había llegado tenia los brazos ocultos tras su espalda - ¿Tienes algo en tus brazos?

- Estoy esposado.

- ¿Por qué?

- Es complicado, pero anoche tuve que huir de mi casa y Nami dijo que me traería la llave aquí.

- Mmmm – al ver que Luffy no le iba a dar más detalles decidió no insistir – Lamento decirte esto, pero no creo que venga.

- ¿He? ¿Por qué?

- ¿Realmente confías en ella?

- Si, es mi nakama.

- Yo no confió en ella. Llámalo sexto sentido, pero ella oculta algo y a mi parecer, lo único que le interesa es el dinero ¿La viste en la fiesta verdad?

- ¿El qué?

- A la mayoría de los que se le acercaban les robo.

- ¿De verdad?

- ¡Oye! - Sanji que había estado alejados de los dos, al escuchar el nombre de Nami se había acercado y al oír al peli verde se enfureció - ¿Cómo puedes decir semejantes mentiras de Nami-swan?

- ¿Y quién mierda eres tú?

- Es Sanji, será nuestro cocinero.

- ¿Quién dijo que sería tu cocinero? - gritó Sanji e intento darle una patada, pero Zoro lo detuvo con una de sus katanas aún estando en su saya (5).

- ¿Y quién dijo que yo lo iba a aceptar? - Zoro ejerció un poco más de fuerza logrando alejar a Sanji. Entre ambos hombres comenzó a crecer un aura oscura y una aversión clara, que cualquiera hubiera visto a leguas.

- Shishishishi ¡Qué bueno saber que se llevan bien!

Esta vez, no hubo nadie que salvara a Luffy de recibir un golpe por parte de los otros dos.

* * *

En cualquier otro momento de su vida, Nami se hubiera sentido aliviada y feliz al ver tan poca seguridad en una casa. Pero esta vez, el silencio y la pena del ambiente la habían contagiado, y sabía que si seguía con su plan, las cosas solo iban a ser peor para el señor Garp, el cual se había encerrado en su habitación desde que Luffy se había ido, negándose a comer cualquier cosa y eso que ya había pasado la hora del almuerzo. Por otro lado, Bogart había viajado a Shelltown a atender asuntos a la Base Naval del Reino de Goa en lugar del Vice-Almirante. Y ella se había quedado cuidando la casa. Todo era perfecto, salvo por el detalle de que estaba en el despacho principal de la mansión, con la llave que tanto le había costado conseguir, pero estaba congelada.

- Debo hacerlo. No hay otra alternativa – Sin hacer ruido, sacó la llave que había robado hace un tiempo, y la utilizo para abrir uno de los cajones que se encontraba en uno de los estantes de la habitación, sacando unos sobres en los que se leía la palabra "Importante" - Listo.

Ahora solo tenía que irse de la mansión, y todo habría terminado, pero antes de salir su vista no pudo evitar posarse en la vitrina donde unas esposas de kairoseki reposaban junto a su correspondiente llave ¿Acaso no podría irse sin sentir remordimiento?

- Bueno... después de todo se lo prometí – abrió el aparador y sacó la única llave que se encontraba sola.

Se dirigió a su habitación, en donde reposaba una pequeña maleta en la que guardo los documentos, iba a dejar todo menos los obsequios que había conseguido en la fiesta. Podría venderlos después. De hecho lo haría claramente. Salió por la ventana de su pieza y comenzó a correr a toda la velocidad que sus piernas le permitieron, pasando la muralla que limitaba la propiedad de la familia Monkey D.

- Ahora sí, Garp-san... perdóneme y adiós.

No había vuelta atrás, se fue directo por el bosque hasta llegar a Villa Syrup y luego cambio su rumbo hasta la colina donde vivía la Franky Family. Aunque no los conocía mucho, se esperaba encontrar un gran alboroto, y si bien lo encontró, no era lo que ella había pensado.

- Lárgate de aquí ceja de remolino – gritó Zoro que era detenido por Franky.

- Ven a echarme maldito marimo – un chico rubio le respondía desde el otro lado, donde las tías de Usopp trataban de calmarlo... un chico que se le hacía conocido.

- ¿Qué está sucediendo? - Nami preguntó, pero fue olímpicamente ignorada por los que se encontraban en la disputa, por lo que decidió buscar a Luffy con la mirada, y lo encontró tirado en el piso junto a Ussop, ambos inconscientes al lado de Merry - ¿Qué mierda está pasando aquí?

Su voz esta vez pudo superar el alboroto, y cinco pares de ojos, bueno, seis si contamos a Merry, la miraban fijamente.

- Nami-swaaaan – El rubio que estaba peleando con Zoro hace un rato se le acerco girando con corazones en sus ojos.

- … ¡Príncipe Sanji! - la pelinaranja estaba sorprendida... ¿qué hacía ahí el príncipe que conoció en el baile? - ¿Qué hace usted aquí?

- He venido a verte, mi adorada Nami-swan – el joven delante de ella se inclinó y beso el dorso de su mano.

- E-es usted muy amable ¿Pero cómo supo donde encontrarme?

- Para el amor no hay imposible, mellorine.

- Luffy lo trajo – les cortó el rollo amoroso Zoro.

- ¡No te metas marimo!

- ¡Cierto! - Nami dejó a Sanji y se dirigió al pelinegro - ¿Qué fue lo que les paso a estos dos?

- Creo que Luffy se desmayo del hambre y Ussop recibió un golpe de uno de estos dos cuando intento detenerlos.

Cuando Franky se lo contó, pudo notar como detrás de la cabeza de Usopp se podía ver un chichón. Suspiro con lentitud y sacó la llave de las esposas liberando en el acto a Luffy.

- Santo cielo ¿se puede saber por qué están peleando ustedes dos? ¿No son adultos?

- Nami-swan, este sin vergüenza ha estado calumniándote, y yo como hombre que soy te he defendido.

- ¿Calumniándome? - le interrumpió la chica algo molesta.

- Solo he dicho la verdad – contestó Zoro – Después de todo eres una ladrona.

- ¡Ya cállate maldito! - Sanji iba a volver a atacar al espadachín cuando Nami hablo.

- Es cierto, soy una ladrona.

Silencio. Nadie dijo nada, ni siquiera se atrevieron a respirar. Nami no estaba segura porque lo había confesado, pudo haber guardado silencio, pero algo en su interior la hizo hablar, tal vez fue la sinceridad del príncipe o la necesidad de romper cualquier cosa que la atara a esa isla.

- Nami-san... - Sanji fue el primero en hablar – Yo...

- No tiene que decir nada – ni siquiera miro al rubio a la cara.

- No soy un príncipe.

- ¿He? - la denominada ladrona lo miro sorprendida - ¿No lo eres?

- No, mentí porque si decía que era un camarero jamás hubiera podido salvarte sin que me echaran de la fiesta, y yo quería seguir contigo, lo siento.

- Sanji-kun... ¡Me engañaste! - el mal temperamento de Nami saltó y de un solo golpe mando a Sanji al suelo – Está bien, ahí estamos a manos ¡me voy!

Pero no dio un paso más cuando alguien jalo de su pierna. Intento zafarse pero el agarre era fuerte, así que aún más molesta se enfrento a su capturador y se encontró con la mirada de Luffy.

- Nami – la voz y el rostro de Luffy eran como los de un poseído, y eso aterro a la chica – Comida.

- ¡Ahhhh! ¡Un zombi! - esta vez, la desmayada fue ella.

- Maldición – Zoro se acerco a donde estaba Nami y Luffy, con facilidad los levanto y se los llevo dentro de la Franky House.

- Aniki, esos chicos tendrían días muy divertidos si se quedan juntos.

- Ni que lo digas, bueno, ayúdenme a llevar a estos dos adentro también.

- ¡Si aniki!

* * *

- ¡Sabía que vendrías Nami! - festejaba Luffy al ver a la chica sentada frente a él.

- No he venido a quedarme, solo te traje las llaves.

- No digas eso Nami-swan – Sanji que ya se había recuperado del golpe, trataba de ganarse puntos con la chica a través de un simple postre que había preparado hace unos minutos atrás – Aquí tienes un Crepe con sabor dulce como tú.

- ¡Gracias! - gritaron Luffy y Usopp.

- ¡No es para ustedes! - les arrebató el plato y volvió a insistir con Nami, pero esta seguía ignorándolo - ¿Nami-swaaaan?

- El aceptarlo no significa que te perdone o que me quede – aceptó el postre y lo degusto de manera lenta - ¡Delicioso!

- Me alegra que te guste – el rubio se sentó frente a la chica mientras la observaba comer.

- Pero Nami... si eres una ladrona, no sería tan extraño que estuvieras con piratas ¿verdad? - preguntó Usopp, que junto a Luffy ya habían escuchado la explicación de que Nami era una ladrona.

- ¡Cierto Nami!

- No – la chica termino el postre – Tengo cosas que hacer.

- ¿Y no puedes hacerlas con nosotros? - insistió Luffy.

- Mmmm... No lo sé ¿Dónde piensan ir cuando terminen el barco?

- Primero tenemos que terminar el barco – aclaró Usopp – Bueno, más bien, Franky lo terminara.

- ¿Dónde está él ahora? - desde que Luffy se había despertado no veía a nadie más aparte de Sanji, Usopp y Nami – Zoro tampoco esta.

- Están montando los armazones para comenzar a construir el barco – volvió a responder el chico de la nariz larga – Cerca de aquí hay un camino que baja por el barranco y da directo a una pequeña gruta que da al mar, usaremos ese camino para salir después.

- Entonces era ahí donde se dirigía el Marimo en la mañana.

- Así es. La verdad, no pensé que Zoro sería de los más animados a construir el barco, se nota que está ansioso por salir.

- Creo que quiere retar a alguien – comentó Nami - Sanji-kun ¿tienes más de estos postres?

- Por su puesto – en unos segundos el cocinero volvió con más dulces para su amada, que al parecer había olvidado ya su pequeño engaño.

- ¿Pero a quién quiere retar? - preguntó curioso Usopp.

- Creo que era a Taka no Me.

- ¡¿Queeeé?! Ese es el mejor espadachín del mundo... es descendiente de famosos piratas como Basil Hawkins y del mismísimo Trafalgar Law (6).

- Correcto, y hace unos días estaba en esta isla junto a otro gran pirata, Akagami no Shanks si mal no recuerdo – esta vez fue el turno de Sanji para hablar, lo que hizo que Luffy se tensara – Creo que él es descendiente de X Drake y Eustass Kidd (7) o algo así.

- ¿Y esos quiénes son? - preguntó curioso Luffy, ganándose una mirada de sorpresa de parte de sus compañeros.

- Si eres un pirata al menos deberías saber los nombres de los más famosos, esos cuatro fueron los más temibles en su época, y ahora, Akagami y Taka no Me ocupan esos lugares.

- Y tú para no ser pirata sabes mucho Sanji-kun.

- El chef del Baratie fue un pirata una vez, y él me contó algunas cosas, Nami-swan.

- Así que vienen de una larga familia... - Usopp se veía impresionado – Es increíble que gente tan genial haya estado en esta isla hace solo unos días.

- Pero no eran los únicos.

- ¿Que quieres decir? - Por un momento la imagen del Almirante Akainu paso por la mente de Nami – ¿Es de un Marine de quien hablas?

- No, me refiero a Hiken no Ace, dicen que fue el causante del incendio del otro día.

- ¡Ace no haría eso! - Él sabía que su hermano tenía el poder para hacerlo, pero también que era imposible que hiciera algo semejante – Además, quien causo el incendio fue el pelirrojo.

- No, durante una pelea con otros piratas terminaron incendiando el bosque y después de que lo derrotaran esos sujetos se lo llevaron.

- Mientes – el pelinegro aclaro con calma, como si Sanji hubiera dicho lo más estúpido del mundo y él le corrigiera amablemente – Es imposible que él pierda.

- Pero salió en las noticias.

- Mientes – Luffy seguía repitiendo es palabra en su mente aún cuando Usopp le había alcanzado un periódico donde se contaba exactamente lo que había oído.

* * *

En las mazmorras de un viejo y abandonado castillo, un hombre se encontraba observando la puerta de la celda más profunda del lugar. Con lentitud giro la manilla de la puerta, causando un molesto chirrido cuando esta se abrió, dándole la oportunidad de ver a un maltratado chico que descansaba sentado en sus piernas, mientras sus manos estaban atadas a la espalda y su cabeza era cubierta por un saco negro. El hombre podía escuchar la pesada respiración de su acompañante, lo que le dio a entender de que él ya estaba despierto y consciente de su presencia, más ninguno de los dos hablo.

El prisionero se había despertado hace unos momentos, y había intentado inútilmente usar sus manos para quitar lo que cubría su cabeza, pero sus brazos estaban inmovilizados por durísimas esposas de kairoseki. Y lo mismo pasaba con sus tobillos.

Por otro lado, el recién llegado traía consigo una cadena que terminaba en un gancho, el cual puso en un orificio que había en las esposas, y una vez pasada la cadena por una polea que estaba en el techo, hizo fuerza lentamente para que el prisionero se levantara, siendo alzado y quedando a casi un metro del piso.

- Hmmm – el preso trató de guardar el gemido de dolor cuando sintió como era elevado, pero lo que vino después lo sobrepaso – ¡Aaahhhhhhh! - quien fuera él que estaba con él, le había dejado caer para luego detener bruscamente el descenso a unos centímetros de tocar el suelo. Lo que había generado que sus brazos de dislocaran sin duda alguna.

- ¿Sabías que Gold Roger fue sometido a esta misma tortura varias veces? - preguntó una áspera voz, cargada de desprecio y odio – En ningún momento se le escucho quejarse, ni mostrar signos de dolor. Esto es solo el comienzo, no lo avergüences.

- ¿Y-y qué con eso? No tengo nada que ver con él - el muchacho había reunido fuerza para no sonar débil, pero no logro contener el temor en su voz.

- Puedes mentir todo lo que quieras, Ace – de un tirón, lo que cubría sus ojos fue retirado, dejándole ver el rostro pétreo del Almirante Akainu – Yo sé quién eres.

- ¿Tú? - Ace no lo creía, esperaba encontrarse con uno de los hombres de Teach, esto no tenía sentido - ¿Por qué estás aquí?

- Justicia, el hecho de que alguien como tú este vivo es un insulto a la justicia, por eso he venido aquí para borrar de una buena vez el legado de ese hombre.

Lo que siguió a sus palabras, fueron los sonidos de puñetazos, patadas y azotes dados con el extremo de la cadena. Pero esta vez Ace no se quejo, no por respeto a Gold Roger, a él no le debía nada, era porque no pensaba darle en el gusto al bastardo delante de él.

- Veo que has decidido seguir el ejemplo de tu padre.

- ¡Él no es mi padre! - Ace gritó con fuerza, ganándose un nuevo golpe en su rostro.

- Ya te dije que no me mintieras, cuando comenzaste a sobresalir entre los otros novatos, decidí investigarte, y mis temores se comprobaron cuando Teach me contó una conversación que escucho. Tú reconociste ante Barbablanca que Gold Roger era tu padre.

- Oyaji es el único padre que tengo.

- Eso no importa ahora, ya sea que aceptes que Gold Roger es tu padre, o insistas en que Edward Newgate lo es. Tu crimen de nacer no será perdonado. Antes de morir, me encargare de que maldigas tu existencia.

- Haz lo que quieras – Ace sabía que estaba acabado, y que echar más leña al fuego era estúpido, pero no pudo evitar juntar la poca saliva que tenia y lanzarla a la cara de Akainu – Perro.

Y tal como lo pensó, la furia de Akainu se dejo caer sabré él. Después de limpiarse la cara, lo volvió a alzar y esta vez lo dejo en suspensión, sintiendo como los músculos de tensaban por la presión. Alcanzo el extremo de la cadena y comenzó a azotar las piernas del chico hasta que sintió como uno que otro hueso se rompía. Pero Ace ya estaba preparado para eso, desde que supo lo que los Marines le habían hecho a Thatch, podía imaginar lo que le ocurriría. Pero no podía estar más lejos de la realidad.

- ¿Qué? - vio con asombro como Akainu desgarraba sus ropas, o la ruina que quedaba de ellas, porque del traje de gala que había usado en el carnaval, gracias al combate no quedaba mucho - ¿Qué haces?

- Te lo dije, haré que maldigas tu existencia.

Ace no lo podía creer. No lo quería creer. Cuando Akainu termino, cerró los ojos para no ver su mirada. Esto no podía estar sucediendo.

- ¡Ahh! - no pudo evitar asustarse cuando el almirante le agarro de los cabellos obligándolo a mirar hacía el techo.

- ¿Sabías que fui yo quien se encargo de ejecutar al comandante de Barbablanca?

- Mmm... - Ace tuvo que morderse el labio para no gritar cuando sintió como su entrepierna fue golpeada por la rodilla de su verdugo.

- Para ganar el título de Shichibukai, el cerdo de Barbanegra nos entrego al comandante de la cuarta división de los piratas de Barbablanca – esta vez, junto a sus palabras, su rodilla comenzó a restregarse sobre el miembro del muchacho - ¿Sabías que llego consciente a mis manos?

- C-cállate... ahhh... - Ace como pudo enfrento la mirada de Akainu, que aun estando él muy alejado del piso, gracias a la altura del otro habían quedado casi frente a frente – T-te maatare.

- Es curioso, tu amigo dijo lo mismo y ya sabemos cómo acabo.

La noticia de la ejecución privada de Thatch los había tomado por sorpresa, estaban seguros de que Teach lo había asesinado y desecho del cuerpo en el mar. Pero cuando el periódico llego tres días después, recibieron la noticia de que su amigo había sido ejecutado en Impel Down. Y la foto que acompañaba la crónica era desgarradora, pues casi nada pudieron reconocer de él.

- S-si no soy yo, alguno de los nuestros... te matara...

- Pueden venir todos los que quieran – más golpes llovieron sobre Ace – Hasta tu querido padre puede venir, será el mismo resultado.

- ¡Ca-aahg! - esta vez el golpe fue lo suficientemente fuerte para mandarlo a volar hasta el otro lado de la sala junto con la polea y parte del techo.

- Eres basura. Igual que tu padre y tu madre. Igual que esos idiotas a los que llamas familia.

Akainu le dio una patada a Ace en el estomago haciendo que votara sangre por la boca, y hubiera preferido que siguiera golpeándolo antes de sentir como acariciaba su vientre. Solo Marco podía tener ese derecho, nadie más que él. Y ahora, ante la situación que le provocaba querer morir, lo único que pedía era desaparecer, pero su martirizador entre caricias inicio una nueva lluvia de golpes que le impidieron caer en la inconsciencia. Al final, estuvo recibiendo aún más castigo por lo que parecieron horas y minutos a la vez.

- No he terminado contigo Ace, continuaremos esto otro día – el Marine se alejo del muchacho, que estaba tirado en el suelo, bañado de sangre, con hematomas por todo su cuerpo y sus piernas y brazos en posiciones anormales. Era un muñeco roto. Pero para el disgusto de Akainu, los ojos de Ace seguían mostrando la misma valentía desde que empezó el tormento. Los ojos de un pirata que sin importar que adversidad se le presentara, no iba a huir. La misma mirada que había visto en sus padres (8).

* * *

(1) En mi historia, la Terminal Gray no existe, por lo que lo remplace por Edge Town, y la muralla que rodea al reino vendría después de esta.

(2) Este dialogo pertenece a una escena de un capítulo de la serie IkkiTousen.

(3) Es un pan largo de origen francés; en otros países se le conoce como Pan Francés, Barra de Cuarto o francés.

(4) Por si no lo recuerdan, era uno de los cocineros del Baratie, el que usaba lentes de sol.

(5) Es la funda o vaina de una Katana.

(6 & 7) Originalmente estos personajes iban a aparecer, pero decidí mejor dejarlos como antepasados a estos dos, como Basil y Law utilizan espadas, los escogí para ser los de Mihawk y como X Drake es apodado Bandera Roja y claro, Kid no necesita explicación xD van para Shanks.

(8) En este punto, hago alusión a Gold Roger y a Barbablanca, ya que dudo que Akainu hubiera visto alguna vez a Rouge.


End file.
